Clairvoyance Markhyuck
by oricon66
Summary: Bagi sebagian orang, hidup adalah enigma. Bagi seorang Lee Haechan, Mark Lee adalah sebuah enigma di kehidupannya yang sudah terlalu enigmatik-menurutnya. Bagi seorang Lee Haechan juga, Mark Lee adalah enigma yang berbahaya. Terlalu gelap untuk ia gali seluk beluknya, namun terlalu misterius untuk ia abaikan. Yang sering membuatnya mendapati dirinya di ambang pintu dua dunia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prolog

* * *

Ruang dengan langit-langit yang lumayan tinggi dan tempat duduk berundak seperti tangga itu cukup sunyi. Detak jarum jam dan dengungan halus mesin pendingin udara seolah meninabobokkan penghuninya. Suasana tenang dan hawa yang cukup dingin semakin memberatkan kelopak mata untuk tetap terbuka.

Di deret keenam paling ujung seseorang sedang menatap keluar jendela. Netra secoklat teh menatap menembus kaca jendela kepada awan mendung yang menggantung rendah. Seiring ia menatapnya langit kian menggelap, warna abu-abu pekatnya siap menangis kapan saja. Awan menghitam berarak cepat seiring hembusan angin yang kian kencang. Ranting kering yang bergesekkan mulai memecah kesunyian yang sempat menyelubungi.

 _Seperti_ _badai_ _yang siap mengamuk_ , begitu pikirnya.

"Fokus, Lee Haechan, hujan tidak akan otomatis membuat jarum jam menunjuk angka tiga."

Haechan meringis setengah malu. Nampaknya ia terlalu sibuk melamun sehingga tidak mendengar tiga panggilan beruntun dari guru fisikanya, membuatnya terpaksa menyelesaikan lima soal rumit mengenai gelombang di papan tulis.

 _Kenapa juga mereka_ _menggunakan_ _kapur_ , Haechan mengeluh dalam hati sambil mati-matian menahan nafas saat serbuk kapur terhirup olehnya. Soal ini sulit, dan tatapan tajam Mr. Im yang sedari tadi mengawasinya tidak membantu sama sekali. Rasa-rasanya Haechan ingin membalik meja coklat di ujung kelas saking frustasinya. Menyebalkan.

Bel berdering bersamaan dengan goresan kapur yang membentuk angka lima, diam-diam Haechan bersyukur dan melakukan selebrasi dalam otaknya karena akhirnya, ya akhirnya, ia bisa pulang juga. Lepas dari manifestasi penjara anak-anak yang biasa disebut Sekolah Menengah Atas.

Tanpa banyak ulah ia melenggang ke tempat duduknya dan mengalungkan tas abu-abu ke punggung dengan satu gerakan mulus sebelum bergabung dengan siwa-siswa yang mulai berjubelan keluar pintu.

π

Kaki-kaki jenjang itu berlari menembus hujan, hanya berbekal almamater abu-abu sebagai pengganti payung, yang pada realitanya tidak terlalu berguna karena almamater tidak kedap air. Haechan agak menyesal tidak menuruti nasihat ibunya untuk membawa payung.

"Kenapa hujannya harus turun sekarang!?" Haechan berdecak kesal, pasalnya walaupun langit memang mendung gelap hujan tidak turun juga, baru ketika Haechan turun di halte dekat rumah langit seenaknya memutuskan menumpahkan air matanya. Sungguh timing yang tidak tepat.

Sepanjang perjalanan (lari lebih tepatnya) Haechan mengutuk langit dalam hati, ia bahkan tidak memedulikan kubangan yang ada di jalan alih-alih menginjaknya begitu saja, membuat sepatu putihnya basah dan kotor, juga celananya. Di awan imajinernya ia dapat membayangkan omelan yang akan diterima dari ibunya, membayangkannya saja Haechan sudah berjengit malas.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari (dan badan yang basah kuyup) akhirnya rumah berwarna krem dan coklat tertangkap matanya. Ia memacu kakinya lebih cepat lagi ketika cahaya putih berkedip menyelimuti area diikuti gemuruh petir.

"Aku pulang."

Haechan berteriak kalau-kalau suaranya teredam suara hujan. Pilihan yang kurang tepat karena persediaan oksigen yang sudah terkuras karena lari-lari semakin menipis, membuat nafasnya makin tersengal. Walaupun jarak dari halte menuju rumah tidak terlalu jauh, tubuhnya lumayan pegal. Seragamnya yang basah kuyup memeluk tubuhnya menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman, kemeja dan sweater abu-abu yang menempel dintubuhnya terasa berat.

 _Aku ingin mandi air_ _hangat_ _sekarang juga,_ adalah kalimat yang terus berputar ketika ia melewati serambi menuju ruang utama, Haechan tidak memedulikan air yang menetes dari ujung-ujung rambut dan seragamnya, membuat genangan kecil di lantai.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar tiga suara dari orang yang berbeda sedang bercakap-cakap dari ruang tamu. Dua di antaranya ia kenali sebagai suara orang tuanya, namun satu suara terdengar asing baginya. Suara yang terdengar maskulin, rendah dan relatif dalam itu sudah jelas milik laki-laki, tapi Haechan tidak tahu siapa.

Samar-samar figur orang itu mulai terbentuk walau punggungnya menghadap Haechan, tapi dengan mudah ia dapat menangkap surai coklat-pirang dan bahu lebar milik pria itu. Di kiri depan pria itu ia dapat melihat ibunya berbicara dengan mata yang beebinar, Haechan hampir saja mendengus. _Siapa_?

"Oh, Haechan, kau sudah pulang?"

Ayahnya berhenti bicara dan beralih menyapanya ketika menangkap sosoknya yang lumayan kacau di ambang pintu. Ia terlonjak kaget, tidak siap dengan sapaan ayahnya karena kini seluruh perhatian teralih padanya, termasuk Si Pria Coklat-Pirang.

"Huh?" Ia berujar bodoh, kemudian matanya beralih ke ibunya yang menatapnya bingung dan berakhir menatap Si Pria Coklat-Pirang.

"Oh, kenalkan ini dulu murid ayah waktu di universitas," menyadari kemana tatapan Haechan, ayahnya menjelaskan.

Haechan baru akan menjawab ketika tiba-tiba orang asing berbaju hitam itu menatapnya, membuatnya melupakan kata-kata yang ada di ujung lidahnya. Mata sehitam arang dengan sorot tajam itu seolah menohok hatinya, bahkan ketika sebuah teriakan menusuk telinganya dan membuat matanya terpejam pun bola mata yang seperti mutiara hitam itu masih membekas di retinanya. Tertanam dengan sempurna.

"LEE HAECHAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU HUJAN-HUJANAN DAN MASUK RUMAH DENGAN KEADAAN BASAH KUYUP. LIHAT GENANGAN YANG KAU BUAT DI LANTAI-"

Sisa omelan ibunya tidak ia indahkan karena ia menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum kabur adalah senyuman miring orang asing itu dan beberapa huruf berderet di kartu nama persegi yang tetgeletak di atas meja.

 _Mark Lee_.

A/N: halo, halo, btw ini ff pertamaku jadi maaf ya kalau tulisannya aneh dan belum sempat aku proof-read mungkin nanti kalian akan menjumpai banyak typo. Semoga prolognya nggak terlalu ambigu. Terimakasih bagi yang udah baca, mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^

p.s: crossposted at wattpad


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Valedictorian

Di dalam kamar yang temaram seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat tua duduk menghadap meja putih yang terletak di sudut kamar. Alisnya mengkerut tajam menandakan tingginya tingkat konsentrasi yang dikerahkan. Sebuah pena hitam bertengger manis di tangan kanannya. Jika orang bertanya padanya ia sedang apa, pasti Haechan akan menjawab ia sedang berfikir mencari pemecahan masalah soal yang ada di secarik kertas di atas meja.

 _Bohong,_ Haechan tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu benar ke mana jiwanya berkelana saat ini-atau tepatnya ke _fragmen_ mana. Tubuhnya mungkin memang berada di depan meja, menghadap seabrek buku tebal yang dianggurkan begitu saja karena otaknya berputar ke lima jam sebelumnya.

π

Mark Lee, seperti yang dikatakan oleh ayah Haechan (dan yang ia curi dengar pembicaraannya dari dapur), merupakan mantan muridnya di Universitas Kyung Hee yang juga seorang valedictorian atau lulusan terbaik-sekaligus lulusan termuda-di angkatanya di jurusan Psikologi dan Forensik. _Dual Degree_ , membayangkannya saja Haechan merasa ingin muntah. Yang membuat Haechan kagum dan sedikit terkesima (walaupun ia enggan mengakuinya) adalah karena ia mengambil Kriminologi. Entah kenapa ia sangat mengidolakan program studi yang satu itu.

 _Otaknya pasti encer sekali_ , Haechan membatin sementara kepalanya manggut-manggut, dari kejauhan dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Ibunya yang melihat hal itu hanya menaikkan alis sambil mencampur bumbu bulgogi dan tidak menghiraukannya lebih jauh, sepertinya ia sudah puas memberi wejangan-omelan, dan satu jeweran pedih di telinga-selama kurang lebih setengah jam.

Omong-omong tentang ibunya, perempuan separuh baya itu sedang sibuk mondar-mandir di dapur. Menyiapkan ini dan itu, sedetik ia memeriksa sup kimchi, detik berikutnya ia sibuk membalik daging bulgogi, kemudian melesat mengangkat gyoza, seolah-olah memiliki kemampuan teleportasi. Haechan yang melihatnya menjadi pusing sendiri dan karenanya hampir salah meletakkan pisau alih-alih sendok di meja.

Mendengar Mark dan ayahnya bernostalgia tentang masa-masa Mark di bangku kuliah mengingatkan Haechan akan ujian nasional yang sejak awal sekolah menghantuinya. Ujian itu bagai ajal yang akan menjemputnya, membuatnya gugup setengah mati. Belum lagi nilai ujian juga ikut andil dalam menentulan kemana ia akan meneruskan pendidikannya.

"Haechan sebentar lagi akan ujian nasional kan?"

 _Ironi dunia,_ Haechan berkata pahit pada dirinya sendiri saat Mark tiba-tiba bertanya. Tanpa ia sadari ia mendengus pelan. Lain kali sepertinya ia harus lebih bijak karena sejurus kemudian rasa sakit mendera tulang keringnya karena-yah, apalagi kalau bukan karena ditendang ibunya.

"Maksudku-ya, itu benar," buru-buru ia menjawab, dan dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena terdengar sangat idiot.

Mendengar jawabannya-atau racauan-Mark hanya tersenyum. Haechan benar-benar yakin dirinya terlihat bodoh tadi dan dia ingin bersembunyi di bawah meja makan saat itu juga.

"Dia juga ingin melanjutkan ke Kyung Hee sepertimu," tutur Ayahnya untuk menyelamatkan keheningan yang tercipta.

 _Terpujilah kau wahai ayah_ , Haechan dilanda rasa dilemma. Di satu sisi ia ingin berterimakasih tetapi juga ingin memprotes kata-kata ayahnya. Kalaupun ia memutuskan melanjutkan di Kyung Hee, toh, dia tidak yakin akan mengambil Kriminologi.

"Benarkah? Ingin mengambil kriminologi juga?"

Pria itu berkata penasaran. Sorot matanya sedikit menajam, dagunya kini bertumpu pada satu tangan yang dilipat di meja, membuat Haechan kepayahan menelan makanannya.

"Mm.. mungkin?" Haechan menjawab ragu setelah beberapa detik (tidak, ia tidak terdistraksi oleh otot tangan Mark dan gurat nadinya yang terlihat jelas)

Mark menelengkan kepalanya, mata hitamnya menelisik. Pembawaannya sangat tenang, lain halnya dengan Haechan yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Walau begitu ia berusaha untuk tetap duduk tenang di kursinya. Hal itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah ketika seseorang memandangmu tajam seolah menghunuskan peluru tak kasat mata ke kepalanya. Haechan merasa ditelanjangi dosa-dosanya.

Haechan tidak yakin berapa lama waktu terlewat setelah ia melontarkan jawabannya. Baginya itu seperti berabad-abad walaupun hanya beberapa detik.

" _Good luck, then_ ," Mark berujar kalem sebelum menggigit gyoza yang bersarang di sumpitnya. Tidak lupa ia memberi pujian pada masakan ibunya, membuat wanita yang mengenakan gaun marun itu berseri-seri. Haechan menengok nasi dan sup kimchi yang sempat ia telantarkan dengan nanar, nafsu makannya seolah menyublim hilang di udara.

π

Haechan mengusak rambutnya gusar, wujudnya sekarang sudah seperti sarang burung dengan ujung rambut yang mencuat kemana-mana. Walaupun singkat, percakapan itu masih hangat di benaknya. Ia jadi bingung sendiri apa istimewanya dari percakapan tadi sehingga membuat konsentrasinya buyar.

Mungkin karena sebentar lagi ujian nasional.  
Mungkin karena ia belum yakin jurusan apa yang akan diambilnya.  
 _Yah, atau mungkin karena mata dan suaranga yang-tidak!_

 _"_ Apa-apaan itu tadi?"

Ia mengerjap bingung, sejurus kemudian tanganya terangkat menarik-narik rambutnya dan mengerang frustasi. Mungkin benar kata Renjun dia terlalu tertekan dan stress sehingga omonganya melantur. Ya, benar, siapapun pasti tertekan karena ujian (setidaknya begitu Haechan mencoba menghibur diri sendiri). Apapun itu Haechan memutuskan untuk tidur, otaknya perlu istirahat dengan begitu ia bisa berfikir lebih waras.

Tanpa membereskan buku yang tersebar di meja-dan lantai, dia mematikan lampu belajar dan melangkah menuju kasur dengan tergesa-gesa, ia mengaduh pelan ketika kakinya terantuk kursi karena gelap-dasar ceroboh. Ia segera melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas benda empuk persegi itu setelah menyingkap selimut bertabur bintang miliknya. Matanya terpejam begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal, sesaat kemudian meluncur ke alam mimpi.

Di mimpinya sosok manusia tinggi dengan mata tajam muncul tak diundang.

π

Menjelang pagi hawa dingin semakin menusuk tulang. Hujan yang mengguyur Seoul semalaman menurunkan suhu menjadi cukup rendah. Haechan makin menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah selimut, ia menggulungkan tubuhnya pada selimut. Terlihat persis seperti kimbap isi tuna.

" _Wake up sleepyhead,_ " sebuah suara familier memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Haechan," kini tubuhnya di goyang-goyangkan, Haechan hanya bergumam kesal tidak berniat untuk bangun sama sekali.

" _You're not going to greet your brother_?"

Seketika kelopak mata Haechan terbuka, menampilkan manik cokelat dan mata yang merah, rasa kantuk masih menggelayutinya tetapi ia cukup sadar akan siapa yang sekarang duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Taeyong hyung?" Haechan berkata parau, tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Taeyong hyung!?"

Haechan melotot. Taeyong menahan tawanya karena mata Haechan terlihat seperti hendak keluar dari tempatnya. Haechan mendudukkan dirinya dan memeluk kakaknya singkat.

"Kapan kau datang? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Bagaimana keadaan di Chichago? Apa makanannya enak?"

Haechan membombardir Taeyong dengan seabrek pertanyaan beruntun bak senapan otomatis. Taeyong hanya menatap adiknya dengan senyum yang masih tetpatri di wajah tampannya. Haechan sudah bersiap membuka mulutnya tetapi segera dibungkam oleh telunjuk taeyong yang ditempelkan di bibirnya.

" _Later, little bro_. Aku masih mengantuk, berjam-jam duduk di pesawat membuat tubuhku kaku, _let's sleep for now it's still early_."

Taeyong menarik tubuh Haechan untuk kembali tidur dan memeluknya seperti guling. Biasanya Haechan akan protes jika seseorang menginvasi kasurnya (kasurnya tidak bisa dibilang besar dan membaginya bersama Taeyong membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas), tetapi ia membiarkannya kali ini. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia memang sangat merindukan Taeyong.

Ia melirik ke jam dinding yang menunjukan angka 5. _Pantas saja udara sangat dingin_. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taeyong untuk mencari kehangatan. Kelopak matanya sudah akan menutup ketika suara Taeyong menyeruak memecah kesunyian.

"Nanti siang ikut hyung menemui teman ya."

"Hmm?"

" _He's in the same department when I study in Harvard_. Dia juga akan jadi rekan kerja hyung selama si Seoul nanti," Taeyong menjelaskan singkat, suaranya sarat akan kantuk dan lelah.

"Oke, oke. Dia orang korea?"

"Iya, dia murid ayah sewaktu di Kyung Hee."

Hati Haechan mencelos, dalam kepalanya sudah ada satu nama yang mengambang-ambang. _Tapi kan murid ayah tidak hanya satu_.

" _Namanya Mark Lee."_

Haechan tidak dapat memejamkan matanya sedetikpun. Bahkan setelah dengkuran halus Taeyong terdengar ia tetap terjaga, ditemani bunyi tetes hujan yang mengetuk-ketuk kaca jendela yang makin lama temponya makin cepat.

 **A/N: chap 2 up, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya^^**

 **terima kasih buat yang sudah baca :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Stranger "Intro to Your World"

Haechan menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan malas. Keluarganya sedang berkumpul di ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi, Haechan duduk di kursi yang sama saat makan malam, di sebrangnya Taeyong duduk manis dengan Ibunya yang tak henti-hentinya memanjakan dan memperlakukan Taeyong seolah dia berumur lima tahun. Ia memutar matanya malas. Ibunya memang selalu berlebihan. Berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan ayahnya yang sekarang sedang membaca koran dengan damai.

"Habiskan makananmu Haechan," Mrs. Lee menegur Haechan ketika mendapati anak bungsunya bermain-main dengan selai di french toast yang pinggirannya agak gosong.

"Iya, iya," timpal Haechan seadanya lalu menggigit roti dengan gigitan yang besar.

"Omong-omong, kemarin sore Mark kemari, lho." Ibunya berceletuk ria.

Jika dilihat lagi, Ibunya seolah lebih menyukai Mark daripada Haechan. Memikirkannya Haechan jadi sebal sendiri.

 _Tapi wajar saja sih, siapa yang tidak akan menyukai orang semacam itu_? Haechan membatin agak iri, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering bertanya jawab dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Nanti aku akan menemuinya bersama Haechan."

Mrs. Lee menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Haechan, membuat anting-antingnya sedikit bergoyang. "Benarkah? Bagus dong, Haechan bisa sekalian bertanya-tanya untuk referensi kuliah besok."

Diluar dugaan Haechan, ibunya menyetujui ide Taeyong untuk mengajaknya keluar, lengkap dengan tangan yang ditangkupkan di meja dan mata yang kalau di anime jepang akan menimbulkan efek bintang-bintang bersinar. Pemuda yang mengenakan flannel merah itu setengah berharap ibunya akan menahannya di rumah untuk mengerjakan tugas atau belajar-seperti biasanya-alih-alih membiarkannya pergi bersama Taeyong.

Merasa ia tidak punya pembelaan, ia hanya menuruti dan mengiyakan ibunya begitu saja. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan sarapan dan menenggak jus jeruknya secepat mungkin lalu beranjak dari meja makan ketika Taeyong menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap.

π

Haechan mungkin tidak menyukai ide Taeyong yang mengajaknya bertemu Mark, tapi ia menikmati perjalanannya di mobil menuju kafe bersama kakaknya. Taeyong banyak bercerita tentang lika-liku kehidupannya ketika mengejar gelar master di Harvard, juga ketika ia menimba ilmu dari kenalan ayahnya di Chichago. Haechan mendengarkan semua itu dengan antusias. Lebih dari itu, ia sangat menikmati waktunya bersama Taeyong-walaupun ia sering adu mulut dengan kakak satu-satunya tetapi bertahun-tahun terpisah membuatnya rindu juga.

Diam-diam Haechan agak khawatir juga kalau-kalau konsentrasi Taeyong saat mengenudi terpecah karena banyak berbicara tapi toh Haechan yakin Taeyong tidak seceroboh itu-tidak seceroboh Haechan setidaknya. Obrolan mereka berlangsung ringan (Haechan tidak yakin itu bisa disebut mengobrol ketika lebih banyak Taeyong yang berbicara, tapi ya sudahlah) sampai Taeyong menyebut kata ujian nasional dan universitas, seketika aura di sekeliling Haechan meredup dan udara terasa sesak di paru-parunya. Taeyong yang menyadari perubahan mood Haechan mengernyit bingung, tetapi ia lalu memasang senyum tanda memahami.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," ujar Haechan pelan, bibirnya manyun dengan sendirinya, membuat Taeyong tertawa geli.

"Jangan dipikir terlalu sulit. Semua orang juga pasti mengalami hal serupa di suatu titik," ia berkata kalem.

"Jika ini membuatmu lebih baik, aku dulu juga frustasi sama sepertimu," Taeyong melanjutkan ketika tidak mendapat respon dari Haechan.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Dua kata itu mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Taeyong merasa ada topik yang masih menggantung di udara yang tidak Haechan katakan tapi ia memilih untuk tidak menekan adiknya lebih jauh. Jika Haechan butuh bantuan ia akan datang padanya, untuk sementara ini biarlah Haechan menangani masalahnya. Sementara Taeyong menyetir, Haechan sibuk mengamati jajaran bangunan yang berkelebat di jalan sampai mobil biru itu berhenti dan tulisan Parere terlihat oleh mata.

π

"Taeyong hyung."

"Yo, Mark Lee."

Hanya dua kalimat itu yang tertangkap oleh Haechan-karena seterusnya Haechan tidak mau repot-repot mendengarkan dan memahaminya. Well, Haechan memang tidak sepenuhnya paham dengan pembicaraan mereka. Terlebih mereka menggunakan tiga bahasa yang dicampur, kepala Haechan penat dibuatnya.

 _Terserah mereka sajalah, haha_. Haechan tertawa pahit dalam hati. Orang-orang dan pelayan yang lewat di sekitarnya melempar pandangan heran, pasti berfikir dia seperti anak pramuka yang berada di kumpulan anak hip-hop. Salah tempat.

Haechan menatap dua laki-laki yang sedang tenggelam dalam pembicaraan mereka dan tatapannya lagi-lagi terhenti pada pria berambut coklat-pirang itu.

Haechan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. _Sadar Haechan, sadar_. Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri sambil menyambar cangkir hitam berisi cokelat panas miliknya tergesa-gesa. Sebuah ide bodoh memerintahkan dirinya untuk mencuri pandang sekali lagi-yang akhirnya ia lakukan setelah konflik batin dan otak yang lumayan sengit.

Namun yang tidak ia duga adalah mata hitam itu yang juga menyorot ke arahnya, karena ia memiliki refleks yang buruk lubang pernafasannya terbuka menyebabkan air masuk ke tenggorokannya-ia tersedak dengan tidak elit.

"Astaga-" Taeyong menepuk-nepuk punggung Haechan pelan sementara bocah itu masih terbatuk-batuk.

Haechan merasa kursi di depannya berderit tertarik ke belakang dan beberapa saat setelahnya sebuah gelas berisi air putih tersodor di depan wajahnya. Ia mendongak ke atas dan mendapati Mark yang menunduk memandangnya, sorot matanya memancarkan campuran antara khawatir dan.. menahan tawa?

"Minum ini," Mark berkata-yang lebih seperti bisikan, karena suaranya rendah sekali Haechan hampir tidak mendengarnya jika Mark tidak mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Haechan.

Otak Haechan membeku selama sepersekian detik sebelum menyambar gelas dari jari-jari panjang Mark dan menengguknya-kali ini pelan-pelan karena ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengulangi kesalahannya. Mark yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan lalu kembali ke singgasananya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Mark bertanya, nadanya masih sarat akan kegelian dan Haechan bertanya-tanya apa kiranya yang lucu?

"Iya, terima kasih," Haechan mencicit pelan dengan bibir masih menempel di mulut gelas, Taeyong yang melihatnya menjitak kepalanya pelan.

"Yang benar kalau mau bicara, bocah."

Haechan mendelik tidak senang. "Seingatku bukan cuma aku yang begitu."

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Bukan, tuh," Haechan mengedikkan bahu dan memasang wajah lugu.

Taeyong hampir saja memiting kepala Haechan jika tidak ingat ada Mark di sebelahnya. Mark yang mengenakan kaos abu-abu dan bomber hitam hanya melayangkan tatapan terhibur bercampur heran kepada kakak beradik yang terpaut delapan tahun tapi bertingkah seperti anak SD kalau sudah berselisih.

Pada akhirnya perdebatan mereka terhenti saat Taeyong tiba-tiba teringat kalau ia belum memperkenalkan Mark pada Haechan sama sekali. Walaupun menurut Haechan itu tidak perlu tapi ia tetap menggumam ' _Dasar payah_ ' yang dihadiahi oleh Taeyong dengan sentilan di dahi, rupanya ia mendengarnya.

Haechan meringis kesakitan-dan diabaikan oleh Taeyong, sedangkan Mark hanya tersenyum miring ketika matanya jatuh pada pemuda yang sedang mengelus-elus dahi merahnya.

π

"Siapa dia? Pacarmu?" Sebuah suara memecah konsentrasi Haechan dari essai di hadapannya.

"Jadi selera Haechan itu yang lebih tua ya?" Suara lain menimpali.

"Asal bukan kakek-kakek sih."

Kepala Haechan mendongak cepat sampai menimbulkan bunyi 'krk'. Di hadapannya dua manusia berjaket abu-abu dengan logo elang yang identik dengan miliknya berdiri dengan santai sambil mengutak-atik telepon genggam miliknya. Tanpa izin dan tanpa dosa.

"Kalau begitu.. _ahjussi_?" Pemuda kedua yang berambut pirang berfikir sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Hmm.. dia tidak terlihat setua itu, Renjun," siswa yang sekarang menumpu satu lengan di pinggangnya itu menimpali.

"Penampilan dapat menipu, Jaemin," siswa tersebut-Renjun-berujar pasti.

"Siapa peduli? Dia tam-"

"Aku masih di sini teman-teman." Haechan menyela tidak sabar.

Renjun dan Jaemin hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali melihat layar telepon Haechan-sungguh tidak sopan. Lalu seolah bola lampu imajiner muncul di kepala Jaemin, dia beralih melirik tajam ke arah Haechan. Haechan bergidik ngeri menyaksikan seringaian Jaemin yang mulai menghiasi wajahnya, dia bersumpah dapat melihat tanduk iblis perlahan tumbuh di kepalanya.

"Jaemin, _no_ -" Haechan mendesis.

"Jaemin, _yes_."

Renjun bengong melihat ulah kedua temannya. Sebelum Jaemin dapat menyerang Haechan, bel masuk berbunyi-Haechan menghela nafas panjang, lega sekaligus was-was karena ia tahu Jaemin tidak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja.

"Kantin sekolah buka sampai jam lima, tuan muda."

Jaemin berkata dengan nada kelewat manis dan dibuat-buat yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Haechan.

π

"Jadi dia teman seangkatan dengan Taeyong hyung?"

Jaemin menginterogasi begitu pantat Haechan menyentuh kursi kantin, makanannya bahkan belum menyentuh meja.

"Hmm, tapi dia tiga tahun lebih muda dari hyung."

"Jenius." Haechan mendengar Renjun bergumam dan diam-diam menyetujuinya.

Mengabaikan pendapat di atas, Jaemin langsung memutar badannya ke samping menghadap Renjun, menatapnya tajam-membuat Renjun menghentikan sumpitnya tepat di depan mulut yang setengah terbuka, lalu berkata dengan semangat, "Lima tahun lebih tua, kau dengar Renjun? Berarti bukan _ahjussi_."

"Bukan urusanku," Renjun membalas singkat, setelahnya menelan takoyaki yang sempat menggantung di udara karena interupsi Jaemin.

"Apa pula artinya itu?" Haechan mengernyit, menatap curiga pada Jaemin dan Renjun, mereka sepertinya membahas sesuatu tentang dirinya yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Maksudnya," Jaemin melipat tangan di meja dan memberi jeda. Supaya dramatis. "Kami tidak masalah kalau pacarmu lima tahun lebih tua."

Kata-kata Jaemin bagai petir yang menyambarnya di siang hari. Ada angin apa Jaemin berkata demikian Haechan tidak tahu. Haechan harus mengakui bahwa Mark memang tampan (maksudnya-ayolah, dengan wajah dan tubuh seperti itu pasti banyak yang tergila-gila pada makhluk jenius itu) tetapi ide untuk memiliki pacar saja tidak pernah terlintas di otaknya sepanjang hampir tujuh belas tahun ia bernafas di bumi.

"Apa-apaan!?" Haechan menuntut tidak terima.

"Abaikan," Renjun mencoba menengahi-mencoba mencegah peperangan yang akan terjadi. Yang pada akhirnya tidak diindahkan dengan senang hati oleh dua makhluk yang sibuk menembakkan laser dari mata mereka ke satu sama lain.

"Kalian berfoto!"

"Bertiga! Dengan Taeyong hyung!"

Renjun memijat pelipisnya pelan. Sepenuh hati ia mengutuk mulut Jaemin yang seperti pipa bocor dan kecenderungannya untuk menggoda Haechan dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Wajah Haechan memerah bagai kepiting rebus sekarang, dan kalau boleh jujur Renjun sebenarnya mendapati pemandangan tersebut sangat menghibur sekaligus iba karena Haechan terlihat putus asa.

"Kau nggak pernah berfoto sembarangan dengan orang asing, Haechan."

"Hyung yang minta! Bahkan Taeyong yang mengambil gambar itu!"

"Dan kau menyimpannya?"

"Memangnya harus ku apakan!? Dia memang cuma teman Taeyong hyung yang kebetulan juga murid ayahku, karena itu hyung memintaku untuk ikut bersamanya dan kami berfoto."

"Untuk kenang-kenangan?"

"Apa lagi memangnya? Aku bertaruh dia pasti sudah lupa denganku."

"Yakin?"

"Ya..kin? Kenapa pula dia harus mengingatku!?"

Jaemin dan Haechan saling menunjuk satu sama lain-dengan sumpit, dan yang Renjun inginkan saat itu adalah kabur dari kantin sekolah karena murid-murid yang tersisa mulai melempar pandangan aneh karena keributan yang ditimbulkan. Beberapa siswi bahkan terkikik geli sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke meja mereka.

Renjun sudah setengah jalan akan membungkam mulut dua makhluk tengil itu ketika perhatian yang semula terpusat ke mereka perlahan teralihkan, digantikan dengan gumaman samar murid yang sibuk berbisik dan terkikik-baca: mayoritas murid perempuan. Renjun berniat mengabaikan huru-hara yang tercipta tapi penampakan menarik yang sedang berjalan ke pintu kantin menyedot perhatiannya.

 _Terlihat familier. Seperti_ -

"Entahlah? Karena dia ada di sekolah ini dan kebetulan sedang berjalan ke arah kita?" Jaemin mengangkat satu alisnya menantang.

 _Seperti pria yang ada di foto bersama Haechan_.

"Apa yang-"

"Lee Haechan," sebuah suara rendah yang asing-tidak-asing membekukan tubuhnya.

Ia menengok ke belakang lalu mendongak ke atas, mendapati wajah milik pria yang sedang diributkan oleh Jaemin sedang memandang lurus padanya. Haechan memasang mimik tercengang dan tidak mengerti, kalau situasinya berbeda Jaemin pasti akan mengolok ekspresi tolol Haechan sekaligus mencubit pipinya.

Untuk menyelamatkan harga diri Haechan, Renjun menendang kakinya di bawah meja. Dengan kekuatan yang berlebih.

"Aduh! Kenapa orang-orang suka menendang kakiku, sih!?" Ia mengaduh tak terima sambil mengelus tulang keringnya. Lagi-lagi tulang kering.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Mark bertanya, satu tangannya ia letakkan di bahu Haechan mencoba untuk mengamati keadaan anak tersebut.

Bukannya mebjawab, Haechan malah mematung. Renjun yang melihatnya mendelik sebal dan mengayunkan satu tendangan di kaki yang sama.

"Sakit! Renjun kau-"

Giliran Jaemin yang menginjak dan menahan kakinya di lantai sebagai usaha memberi sedikit kewarasan pada diri Haechan.

"Eh, halo hyung."

Baik Renjun maupun Jaemin mengumpati jawaban Haechan yang terkesan bodoh dan tidak tulus. Dalam kepala Jaemin, ia membayangkan menendang pantat Haechan dan mendorongnya dari ujung tebing.

"Halo juga," Mark menjawab enteng.  
Haechan mengomel dalam hati, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. _Halo juga apanya, dia berharap aku menjawab apa sih!?_

"Hyung kenapa..." Haechan menggantungkan kalimatnya, tidak yakin kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya akan membuat dirinya tampak semakin bodoh atau tidak.

"Professor Lee-maksudku ayahmu, beliau memintamu datang ke suatu tempat. Taeyong hyung tidak dapat menjemputmu jadi dia memintaku menggantikannya."

"Ke mana?"

Mark hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, lagi-lagi senyum yang _itu_.

Haechan merasa tidak yakin, bahkan ketika ia berpamitan pada temannya dan berjalan keluar kantin mengikuti Mark ia masih merasa ragu, seolah badannya berjalan atas perintah orang lain.

Baru saat ia duduk manis di mobil hitam milik Mark dengan sabuk pengaman terpasang rapi, kesadaran seolah menyelimutinya, Haechan terhenyak.

Dia tidak pernah mengikuti orang asing semudah ini.

 **A/N: chapter 3 sudah up^^**  
 **Semoga sejauh** **ini ceritanya masih nyambung ya. Boleh banget lho kritik dan sarannya. Terimakasih bagi yang udah bacaa, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Segno

* * *

"Oh? Apa kalian sedang berdiskusi? Aku mengganggu ya?" Mark bertanya ketika menyadari eksistensi Renjun dan Jaemin, senyum tipis masih terpatri di wajahnya.

Disuguhi senyuman yang seperti itu-simpel, tidak berlebihan tetapi meskipun begitu tetap mematikan-membuat mereka agak tersihir dan gugup. Kedua bocah itu saling pandang sebelum menjawab-mereka juga menyikut satu sama lain, astaga.

"Kami? Tidak-tentu tidak. Iya kan, Jaemin?"

"Benar, Haechan malah mengeluh ingin pulang dari jam terakhir tadi. Katanya ia sedikit pusing."

Jaemin menimpali sekaligus menebar dusta-memang mulutnya tidak bisa dipercaya. Haechan hampir saja menyiram Jaemin dengan jus mangga yang tinggal setengah dan melayangkan sanggahan jika Jaemin tidak menekankan kakinya lebih keras, seolah injakan kakinyanya yang sedari tadi masih bertengger di atas sepatu Haechan tidak cukup sakit.

"Kau sakit?" Mark kembali menatap Haechan dengan sorot mata yang biasa-sorot mata yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa Haechan artikan dan cukup untuk membuat Haechan tidak berkutik di bawah tatapannya.

"Iya?"

 _Bodoh_. Renjun dan Jaemin membatin bersamaan. Seolah mempunyai kemampuan telepati, Haechan mengoreksi ucapannya.

"Maksudku tadi, sekarang sudah baikan." ujar Haechan disertai senyuman canggung, mencoba untuk meyakinkan Mark.

"Yakin?"

Persetan dengan meyakinkan Mark. Karena selain gagal-total-ia jadi teringat dengan debat kusir yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Jaemin tidak lama sebelumnya. Di depannya, Jaemin tengah tersenyum mengejek dengan alis yang dinaik-turunkan. Haechan mendelik sebal.

Tidak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama-dan mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh lagi-Haechan mengangguk mencoba meyakinkan Mark sekali lagi. Secara teknis dia tidak berbohong karena dari awal dia memang tidak sakit, tapi karena Jaemin repot-repot menambah drama di kehidupannya, Haechan harus sedikit bersandiwara.

Mark mengangkat satu alisnya, tidak seratus persen percaya pada Haechan dan agak curiga melihat interaksi antara tiga siswa di hadapannya. Melihat Haechan yang sepertinya tidak akan menjelaskan lebih jauh dan mempertimbangkan waktu yang terus bergulir, Mark memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing. Setelah Haechan berdiri dan mengalungkan tasnya ia segera berpamitan-karena Mark adalah orang yang sopan dan Haechan bahkan tidak berfikir untuk sekedar melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda berpisah.

Haechan berjalan mengekor di belakang Mark seperti anak ayam. Pandangannya terbagi, sesaat pada lantai marmer yang mengilat, pada waktu yang lain ia menatap kosong pada punggung tegap dan bahu lebar milik Mark. Jika dihitung-hitung Haechan lebih banyak melakukan hal yang terakhir disebut meskipun ia tidak akan mengakuinya.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia tidak menyadari tubuhnya sudah berdiri di depan mobil milik Mark. Haechan menghembuskan nafas panjang yang secara tidak sadar ia tahan.

π

Haechan menatap keluar jendela mobil memandangi langit yang dihiasi semburat oranye dan jingga. Di hamparan langit yang dilapisi cahaya lembayung senja ia dapat melihat siluet burung-burung yang berterbangan.

Dia meremas ujung lengan kemejanya cemas, Haechan tidak yakin ia akan dibawa kemana dan berada di dalam mobil berdua bersama Mark yang notabene adalah orang asing membuatnya gugup dan was-was di saat yang bersamaan. Dari kaca pandang Mark melihat Haechan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan melakukan itu," Mark menegur Haechan, otomatis membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kursi kemudi.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kalau kau terus melakukannya bibirmu bisa berdarah," Mark menjelaskan, suaranya menghantarkan getaran aneh pada ujung-ujung syaraf Haechan.

"Maaf."

Mark meliriknya sekilas lalu berkata dengan nada menyelidik, "Kenapa minta maaf?"

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa-dia juga tidak tahu kenapa mengucap kata maaf, Haechan hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak yakin.

Keheningan sempat tercipta sampai mobil berhenti di perempatan lampu merah. Mark kembali menengok Haechan dari kaca pandang, anak itu sedang memainkan kancing lengan almamaternya. Salah tingkah. Tersenyum miring dengan sorot mata mengetahui, Mark memanggil namanya.

"Haechan?"

"Ya?"

Mark memutar lehernya mengamati Haechan, "Kau takut padaku?"

"Apa?"

"Kau takut padaku?" Mark mengulang sekali lagi.

Pertanyaan Mark, menurut Haechan, sangat absurd dan tidak terduga. Dia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang Mark harapkan. Takut? Apakah dia takut pada Mark?

"Apa... apa maksudnya itu?"

Melihat Haechan yang kesusahan menjawab Mark mencoba memberinya pencerahan. "Kau selalu terlihat ingin kabur jika melihatku. Bahkan sekarang kau terlihat ingin membuka pintu itu dan berlari keluar dari mobil."

"Tidak juga," sanggah Haechan cepat. Suaranya agak tercekat dan terdengar tidak meyakinkan. "Aku selalu begitu kalau bertemu dengan orang asing."

"Jadi kau tidak takut denganku?" Mark masih menatapnya, kilatan di matanya seolah menantang Haechan untuk menyanggahnya. Di tempat duduknya, Haechan berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan kontak mata dengan Mark.

"Aku memang selalu canggung kalau bersama dengan orang asing," ia membela.

"Begitu ya?"

"Aku tidak takut kok," tanpa sadar ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sedetik kemudian ia mendelik dan beringsut mendekati jendela-sampai punggungnya menempel-ketika Mark sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah melihat respon Haechan yang jika dipikir ulang berkontradiksi dengan pernyataannya barusan. Dari sudut mata Haechan, ia melihat tangan Mark terulur meraih ke arahnya. Ia berjengit ketika ibu jari yang putih dan dingin itu menyapu bibir bawahnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan melakukannya, itu akan menyakitimu."

Mark tidak juga menyingkirkan tangannya. Manik hitamnya masih menatap lurus ke manik cokelat Haechan yang sedikit bergetar. Saat itu juga Haechan kesulitan bernafas.

"Lampu hijaunya sudah menyala."

"Sayang sekali."

Baru ketika kendaraan di samping mereka mulai bergerak Mark melepas pandangannya (dan menarik tangannya) dari siswa kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas itu dan beralih fokus ke jalan. Sisa perjalanannya ia habiskan memandang kosong keluar jendela-lagi. Mencoba nengalihkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk dengab menatap pohon dan tiang listrik yang berkelebat melaluinya.

Mark yang lagi-lagi menengok Haechan melalui spion hanya menarik tipis satu sudut bibirnya ke atas.

π

Mata Haechan memicing tajam pada bangunan bergaya Renaissance kuno yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa ayahnya meminta dia datang kemari. Tempat ini merupakan bekas kantor-yang beralih menjadi tempat arsip dan perpustakaan-yang jauh dari kota, Haechan sering mengunjungi bangunan dengan jendela-jendela yang besar ini ketika masih kecil. Untuk alasan tertentu ayahnya sering membawa keluarganya kemari entah melakukan apa, dan Haechan kecil sering berlari dan bermain sendiri di sepanjang koridor untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

"Masuk saja," celetuk Mark menyadari keraguan Haechan.

Ia merajut langkah ragu melewati stoa yang di kanan kirinya berdiri kokoh pilar-pilar yang menjulang tinggi. Ia berbelok ke kiri menuju pintu besar dari kayu oak yang tingginya kira-kira tiga meter lebih.

 _Aula_. Ia melangkah masuk dan tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang telah berlalu, Haechan masih terpukau melihat chandelier raksasa yang menggantung dari langit-langit. Sibuk mengagumi lampu gantung, Haechan tidak sadar Mark sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Mr. Lee ada di halaman belakang," Ia menepuk bahu Haechan pelan sebelum melangkah terlebih dulu.

Haechan menyipitkan matanya ketika cahaya matahari menerobos masuk saat pintu menuju halaman dibuka. Menampakkan jalan setapak berbatu putih dan karpet rumput hijau. Setelah berjalan lima menit, dari ekor matanya Haechan menangkap bayangan Mr. Lee kira-kira sepuluh meter dari air mancur.

Dahi Haechan mengkerut. Tidak hanya ayahnya saja yang duduk mengitari meja putih, Taeyong juga duduk dengan satu kaki yang bertumpu di sebelah Mr. Lee, satu tangannya memegang... secangkir teh?

 _Mereka sedang pesta teh_?

"Haechan," Taeyong melambai memberi isyarat pada Haechan untuk mendekat.

"Kenapa hyung ada di sini?" Haechan menembakkan pertanyaan begitu jarak antara dirinya dan Taeyong cukup dekat.

"Tugas," timpal Taeyong singkat dengan senyum misterius.

"Tapi-"

"Bagaimanapun juga tujuanmu ke sini bukan untuk menginterogasiku. Aku harus ke Gangnam bersama Mark, sudah dulu ya," sela Taeyong sambil mengusak rambut Haechan. Haechan menatap punggung Taeyong yang menjauhinya menghampiri Mark. Pria yang berdiri di dekat baju zirah yang seolah menjaga pintu itu menganggukkan kepalanya singkat sebelum melenggang pergi bersama Taeyong.

"Duduklah."

Haechan membalik tubuhnya cepat, seolah lupa akan keberadaan ayahnya di sana. Padahal alasan mengapa ia kemari adalah ayahnya. Laki-laki paruh baya yang mengenakan setelan semi formal itu sedang mengaduk tehnya pelan ketika Haechan duduk di sebrangnya.

"Kenapa ayah memintaku kemari?" _Dan kenapa ayah ada di sini_?

Mr. Lee meletakkan sendok teh di samping cangkir putih berisi teh yang asapnya masih mengepul. Ia menyeruput sedikit cairan berwarna cokelat bening itu dengan kalem, seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan Haechan. Pertanyaan ulang sudah berada di mulut Haechan ketika akhirnya Mr. Lee berbicara.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Workshop terakhir di semester ini diselenggarakan di gedung ini, Paman Kim menungdang untuk makan malam. Sudah lama juga kan kau tidak bertemu dengan kakak sepupumu?"

"Iya juga, sih."

Mendengar kata kakak sepupu perasaan Haechan bercampur antara antusias dan kesal. Antusias karena memang sudah lama ia tidak bermain bersama kakak sepupu yang mirip kelinci itu, kesal karena ia sering jadi korban kejahilan dan eksperimen aneh miliknya.

Kejadian terburuk yang dialaminya karena ide kakak sepupunya-dan karena kebodohanya sendiri-adalah jatuh dari pohon oak di malam hari. Haechan selalu mengerang sengit kalau mengingatnya sampai detik ini.

"Bagaimana persiapan ujian akhirmu?"

Kalimat itu bagai bom yang dijatuhkan tepat di kepala Haechan. Ayahnya mengangkat topik yang paling ia hindari. Ia heran kenapa orang-orang menanyainya perihal ujian akhir, jika boleh jujur hal itu agak mengganggu Haechan. Moodnya pasti akan segera memburuk.

"Baik-baik saja." _Yang mau ujian itu kan aku, kenapa orang repot-repot_ _mengurusi_ _itu sih_?

"Sudah tahu akan mengambil jurusan apa?"

Jika tadi Haechan merasa terganggu, ia kini merasa dirantai pada beban berton-ton yang akan dilemparkan ke laut, menyeretnya tenggelam. Biasanya ia akan mengabaikan pertanyaan seperti itu atau menjawab dengan asal-asalan dengan 'Aku tidak tahu'. Entah seseorang menaruh racun pada jus mangganya atau otaknya sedang dikendalikan alien, Haechan melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak ia duga.

"Aku ingin mengambil sastra atau filsafat."

Mr. Lee memandang anaknya sedikit terkejut namun perlahan ekspresinya berubah tidak terbaca, syukur-syukur ia tidak tersedak teh yang diminumnya. Di lain sisi Haechan mengokohkan tembok mentalnya, bersiap menerima semprotan ayahnya yang bisa datang kapan saja.

"Oh."

 _Oh?_

"Universitas mana yang akan kau masuki?"

Haechan berpikir sepertinya bukan jus mangganya yang diberi racun, melainkan teh manis milik ayahnya. "Ayah tidak marah?"

"Kenapa ayah harus marah?"

"Karena aku tidak memilih kriminologi seperti ayah dan kakak?"

"Bicara apa sih anak ini," Mr. Lee berkata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengabaikan Haechan yang ternganga dan berceloteh tidak jelas.

Haechan terlalu sibuk terbuai dalam keterkejutan. Membuatnya buta akan senyum tipis laki-laki yang seudah membesarkannya sarat akan kesedihan dan rasa bersalah, namun kelegaan terbesit di matanya.

 _Tinggal sedikit lagi_.

π

"Tidak terduga sekali ya."

Kakak sepupunya-Kim Doyoung, yang Haechan sebut mirip kelinci-menggumam sambil mengangguk-angguk setelah Haechan bercerita mengenai ayahnya yang dengan mudahnya menyetujui pilihan Haechan.

"Kau tidak kelihatan-dan terdengar terkejut?"

"Memang tidak," Doyoung menyeringai, membuat Haechan mendengus sebal.

"Kakak sepupu mirip kelinci yang menyebalkan," Haechan berkata ketus.

Doyoung serta merta melempar bantal berbentuk bulan yang mengenai pelipis Haechan lumayan keras. Hampir saja dia terlempar dari balkon kalau bukan karena pembatas besi yang dipasang di sekelilingnya. Makan malam sudah berlalu, Haechan dan Doyoung memutuskan untuk bersantai-santai di balkon yang menghadap kebun belakang rumah. Angin dingin karena hujan membelai manja wajah mereka.

"Karena itu memang tidak mengejutkan, bodoh," sahut Doyoung sinis.

"Kukira dia akan memintaku mengambil kriminologi," sanggah Haechan setengah merengek.

"Paman tidak berpikiran sepicik itu, bocah."

"Kau berharap apa kalau dari bayi sudah disuguhi teka-teki dan cerita detektif-Hei! berhenti melempariku dengan boneka!"

Haechan menyerukan protes ketika dua boneka _Stitch_ menghantam tubuhnya beruntun. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Doyoung mengoleksi boneka Stitch. "Dan aku bukan bocah! Umurku delapan belas tahun besok Juni!"

"Tetap saja bocah. _You're like eight to me_." Doyoung membalas setengah mencemooh, Haechan yang mendengar penuturan Doyoung memberengut tidak terima. Ia gatal akan membalas 'Kau saja yang tua' tetapi ia tidak ingin dilempari boneka lagi.

Seolah teringat sesuatu, Doyoung mengerling menatap Haechan. Matanya berkilat mengingatkan Haechan pada penyihir yang licik dan jahat, sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Firasatnya buruk, kalau sudah seperti ini, Haechan tidak akan menyukai apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut Doyoung.

"Padahal kudengar kalau kau mau mengambil Kriminologi, Mark akan menjadi tutormu."

Kalau situasinya sudah seperti ini, Haechan memilih untuk pura-pura bodoh saja. "Mark siapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kau itu se-transparan air. Mark Lee teman kakakmu tentu saja! Taeyong bilang kau sudah bertemu dengannya. Dia bilang kau jadi salah tingkah dan sikapmu jadi aneh," Doyoung menyahut disertai senyuman yang memuakkan, matanya masih mengamati gelagat Haechan. Dia lupa kalau Doyoung itu seorang psikiater.

"Memangnya aku harus apa?" tepis Haechan sambil menolehkan kepala ke halaman belakang. Matanya berubah sengit ketika melihat pohon oak di kejauhan-pohon oak dimana dirinya terjatuh dan hampir mematahkan kakinya.

Haechan tidak mengerti kenapa diantara topik yang ada Doyoung memilih mengungkit nama orang itu. _Orang itu_ yang diributkan oleh Jaemin di kantin. _Orang itu_ juga yang membuat jantung Haechan hampir berhenti di dalam sedan hitam. _Orang_ _itu_ juga yang membuat Haechan kewalahan hanya karena kehadirannya saja.

"Mungkin kau harus menghilangkan rona merah itu dari wajahmu," Doyoung menggoda Haechan lengkap dengan cengiran yang menyebalkan. Haechan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengerang dan menelungkpkan kepalannya.

"Berisik, siapa yang merona!?" seru Haechan sebal.

"Lalu itu apa?"

"Di sini panas!"

"Hujan bahkan sedang turun dengan deras, bodoh," Doyoung menyahut tidak percaya.

"Aku benci kau!"

"Mukamu makin merah, tuh. Sedang memikirkan Mark ya?"

"Jangan sok tahu! Pergi sana!"

Doyoung tertawa terbahak-bahak mengalahkan bunyi hujan. Hawa menjadi dingin namun Haechan merasa tubuhnya panas. Ia tidak yakin rasa panas di wajahnya disebabkan oleh emosi yang ia tahan atau karena bayangan pertemuannya dengan Mark tiga hari terakhir ini tengah berputar seperti film di kepalanya.

Bahkan ketika ia memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur di sedan ayahnya pun sosok itu masih melekat di kelopak matanya, menghantuinya. Sosok itu-Mark Lee.

A/N: hehehe(?)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V : Fantaisie Impromptu

* * *

Menyebrangi kamar Haechan rupa-rupanya merupakan tugas yang sulit. Buku dan barang antah berantah berserakan acak di lantai, menyebabkan Mrs. Lee harus berjinjit ekstra hati-hati saat melewatinya. Salah langkah sedikit saja kegaduhan yang tercipta akan mengusik siapapun yang menghuni kediaman keluarga Lee. Di atas ranjang ber-sprei biru muda berbaring gundukan selimut raksasa tempat Haechan bersarang.

"Haechan, bangun. Kenapa kamarmu seperti habis diterjang badai begini sih?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ini sudah pagi Haechan. Bukannya kau ada janji belajar bersama Renjun?"

Gumpalan daging dan darah itu hanya menggeliat malas di bawah selimut. Pelukannya pada boneka singa raksasa-iya, boneka-makin ia eratkan. Melihat Haechan yang tidak kunjung beranjak dari kasur, kesabarannya mulai menipis.

"Lima menit lagi," gumam Haechan parau.

"Ini sudah jam tujuh."

"Ya."

Ya? _Ya apa_? Ya dia akan bangun? Ya dia akan segera mandi? Ibu Haechan memutar otak agar putra bungsunya segera bangkit dari kasur.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang juga, ibu akan menelpon Renjun untuk membatalkan janjimu. Sebagai gantinya ibu akan meminta Mark untuk mengajarimu."

Mendengar nama Mark disebut-sebut tanpa peringatan Haechan langsung terduduk secepat kilat. Penampilannya sungguh mengenaskan. Mata merah, muka kusut, dan rambut acak-acakan. Lingkaran hitam samar-samar mengelilingi matanya. Kenapa orang-orang hobi sekali menguskinya memakai kata-nama-itu sih? Bibirnya mengerucut begitu melihat jam dinding yang menunjuk angka setengah tujuh-ia dibohongi.

Berniat mengabaikan kata-kata ibunya barusan, Haechan langsung melenggang menuju kamar mandi. Anak durhaka. Dibiarkannya selimut bintang-bintang itu menjuntai sebagian ke lantai. Kapan kira-kira dia tobat? Ibunya yang melihat tingkahnya hanya menatapnya maklum-sudah kebal.

"Jangan lupa bereskan kamarmu!" Mrs. Lee berseru tepat ketika tubuh Haechan tenggelam dibalik pintu putih.

"Aku tahu!" Haechan balas berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

π

"Kenapa kalian tidak belajar di sini saja, sih?" Mrs. Lee bertanya, tangannya sibuk merapikan buku kalkulus dan kimia yang tergeletak di meja Haechan-akhirnya Mrs. Lee juga yang membereskan meja belajar Haechan.

"Mungkin besok kapan-kapan-Ibu dimana buku biologiku?"

"Sudah ada di ransel, kan kau sendiri yang memasukkan?"

Haechan memukul jidatnya pelan. Otaknya perlu vitamin pencegah kepikunan dini. Ia melirik jam LED hitam yang melingkar manis di tangannya, terkesiap ketika angka 08.15 menyala merah mengejeknya. Renjun akan membunuhnya kalau sampai telat.

Ia segera berlari menuruni tangga menuju beranda secepat kilat setelah menyambar jaket yang tergantung di pintu.

Dari belakang ia mendengar seruan yang agaknya berasal dari Ibunya.

"Hati-hati!"

"Jangan pulang telat!"

"Kalau sudah sampai hubungi orang rumah!"

"Ingat _jangan pulang telat_!"

Yang hanya Haechan balas dengan seruan acuh tak acuh "Iya, iya."

Haechan bingung kenapa Ibunya bertingkah seolah dirinya akan pergi berperang dan tidak pernah kembali. Padahal pada kenyataanya dia hanya pergi ke rumah Renjun yang berjarak kira-kira enam kilometer untuk belajar. Ujian nasional sudah di depan mata.

π

"Taeyong hyung mengganti mobilnya?" Celetuk Jaemin tiba-tiba.

Haechan, Renjun, dan Jaemin sedang mendiskusikan soal yang belum terpecahkan di kediaman Huang kemarin. Jaemin duduk semena-mena di atas meja-tidak kebagian kursi. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat oleh Jaemin.

"Maksudmu?" Haechan bertanya dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada soal.

"Setahuku mobilnya berwarna biru, tapi tadi kulihat berubah menjadi sedan hitam?"

Haechan mendongak, melihat Jaemin dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku tidak pernah diantar, Jaemin."

"Begitu? Berarti aku salah lihat."

"Mungkin," timpal Haechan tidak yakin.

Renjun yang dari tadi diam menyimak pembicaraan dua temannya hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek. Dalam otaknya rumus-rumus dan simbol yunani berputar-putar seperti penari balet.

π

Ketika pelajaran tambahan selesai pada pukul lima, hujan kembali turun walau tidak sederas biasanya. Setidaknya cukup untuk mendinginkan kepala para siswa yang senewen karena simulasi soal yang lumayan rumit. Tidak seperti teman sekelasnya yang segera kabur dari kelas, Haechan terkulai lemas di bangku cokelatnya. Lelah dan mengantuk.

"Ayo pulang," seseorang mengetuk mejanya, ia mendongak menemukan Jaemin yang tengah menatapnya. Seketika _deja vu_ melandanya.

"Hujan," balas Haechan pendek.

"Tidak seperti seseorang, aku membawa payung," ujar Jaemin setengah menyindir.

"Kau berkata seolah kita mengambil jalur bis yang sama."

"Kuantar pulang."

"Arah rumah kita berlawanan?"

"Kuantar pulang," Jaemin mengulang, nadanya datar.

"Kenapa?" Haechan menyipit agak curiga.

"Jangan bawel," Jaemin memutar matanya malas. Tanpa Haechan duga, sebuah lengan melingkar di bahu dan menyelip di bawah lututnya, tubuhnya kemudian diangkat.

"Apa yang-Hei! Turunkan aku!"

"Kau lamban-jangan menarik rambutku, bodoh!" Jaemin berseru sambil mengeratkan gendongannya ketika Haechan memberontak.

Murid-murid di sepanjang koridor yang melihat Jaemin membopong Haechan hanya menatap maklum. Sudah rahasia umum kalau Jaemin itu jenius sekaligus gila. Ada juga yang menahan tawa-mereka tidak mau jadi korban tatapan Jaemin yang bisa berubah sinis dan mematikan.

Di ujung koridor sana, Haechan masih memberontak minta diturunkan. Tangannya menggapai-gapai mencoba menjambak rambut Jaemin.

π

Sepanjang trotoar menuju rumah Haechan, bocah yang mengenakan sneakers merah itu masih bersungut-sungut. Jaemin yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil memegang payung hanya memasang muka datar. Sudah kebal. Walaupun dalam hati ia agak terhibur juga dengan wajah kesal Haechan. Sesekali ia memutar kepalanya melihat sekeliling, seolag mencari sesuatu.

"Kenapa tengok-tengok? Barangmu ada yang hilang?"

Ketahuan rupanya. Jaemin menampakan cengiran khas yang menyebalkan (menurut Haechan) sekaligus menawan (menurut gadis-gadis di sekolah).

"Barangkali ada fans yang mengikutiku. Kenapa? Cemburu ya?"

"Amit-amit," Haechan menjawab pedas dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Rumah berpagar hitam mulai terlihat di ujung jalan, diterangi lentera bulat yang berpendar semu. Mrs. Lee menyambut dua pemuda itu dengan hangat di beranda, menawari Jaemin secangkir cokelat panas sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah mengantar Haechan pulang. Jaemin awalnya ingin menolak tetapi tak sampai hati menolak ketulusan wanita paruh baya itu. Lagipula, mana ada yang bisa menolak suguhan Mrs. Lee yang rasanya terkenal lezat itu?

Jaemin mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi sebelum menyebrangi pintu mahoni berwarna cokelat di depannya. Dari ekor matanya tertangkap sebuah sedan hitam terparkir tidak jauh dari rumah nomor 17. Sedan itu tersamar di antara jajaran mobil yang berderet di pinggir jalan, dinaungi oleh pohon yang daunnya rimbun bergoyang tertiup angin. Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, Jaemin mencoba mengabaikannya.

Sepanjang sore netra amber Jaemin jatuh khawatir pada sosok sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar. Jarinya mengelus-elus pigura yang terletak atas nakas di kamar Haechan. Membingkai foto Haechan, Jaemin, dan Renjun saat pergi ke Jeju. Hatinya risau, ada yang mengganjal pikirannya.

π

"Jangan gugup," Mrs. Lee berkata sambil merapikan seragam Haechan

"Aku tahu."

"Jangan tergesa-gesa."

"Aku tahu."

"Kerjakan dengan teliti."

"Sebenarnya yang mau ujian itu aku atau Ibu, sih?"

Haechan menyesali kata-katanya ketika satu jeweran mendarat di telinga kirinya. Wanita yang sedang berkacak pinggang itu menatapnya tajam seolah akan mencincangnya.

"Sudah turuti saja jangan membantah. Ujian ini ibarat tiket emasmu masuk ke Kyung Hee, jangan menangis ke ibu kalau tiketmu diambil orang, ya!" peringat Mrs. Lee tegas, gelangnya bergemerincing naik turun ketika tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk Haechan.

Taeyong bersandar di pintu memperhatikan wajah putus asa Haechan menerima wejangan panjang dari ibunya. Adegan ini sudah berulang selama berhari-hari sejak ujian akhir dimulai, harusnya hari ini yang terakhir. Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, matanya berubah melankolis.

 _Tinggal sedikit lagi._

π

Ruangan persegi beratap lengkung dan berusuk dihuni oleh seorang pria berpakaian formal. Tubuh tingginya berdiri menghadap mozaik kaca besar di barat ruangan. Garis wajahnya yang tegas dan tajam serta jiwa muda yang menguar dari raganya seolah dibekukan waktu. Yang menua dari dirinya hanya beberapa helai surai abu-abu yang bercampur dengan rambut sehitam arang. Sekaligus penanda bahwa nyawanya sudah mengarungi alam ini selama lebih dari setengah abad.

Di balik punggung tegapnya pintu mahoni raksasa berderit terbuka diikuti derap langkah seseorang. Seorang pemuda yang tubuhnya menjulang tinggi masuk mendekati pria paruh baya bermata elang.

"Berapa hari lagi?" Pria itu bertanya sembari menghisap cerutu di tangan kanannya. Suaranya yang serak tapi berwibawa bergaung di ruang lenggang itu.

"Tiga hari menuju wisuda."

Laki-laki di depannya menghembuskan nafas. Panjang dan pelan. Gumpalan asap putih mengelilinginya. Ia bergumam, kakinya diketukkan ke lantai mengikuti irama gumammannya. Bunyi ujung sepatu yang bertemu lantai pualam beresonansi memenuhi ruangan. Pria itu berjalan mengitari meja hitam mengkilap. Mata coklat pemuda itu mengikuti pergerakannya, pupilnya terfokus saat tangan yang dibalut arloji perak itu membalik sebuah jam pasir di atas meja. Cerutu yang masih menyala itu dihisap sekali lagi sebelum sebuah suara parau berbicara.

"Tinggal sebentar lagi, ya."

π

Euforia hari wisuda menguar menari-nari di udara. Kebahagiaan tercium di setiap sudut sekolah. Karangan bunga tersebar dimana-mana. Menambah corak bangunan yang didominasi warna batu-bata yang berdiri kokoh di jantung kota.

"Aku tidak suka toga ini."

"Biarkan saja. Memangnya mau diapakan lagi?"

"Aku akan melepasnya saat berjabat tangan dengan kepala sekolah, kenapa?"

"Jangan gila, Jaemin."

"Duduk tenang dan diamlah kalian berdua."

Di deret kedua dari depan, tiga siswa laki-laki tengah sibuk berdebat alih-alih mendengarkan sambutan dewan sekolah-walaupun sebenarnya Renjun lebih banyak melerai ketimbang meladeni Haechan dan Jaemin.

Haechan sedikit banyak tidak percaya hari ini tiba juga. Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin dia dan Jaemin dihukum berlali keliling lapangan karena telat pada hari pertama orientasi sekolah. Seperti mimpi, tidak nyata. Haechan takjub sekaligus takut waktu dapat berkelebat di depan mata tanpa ia sadari.

Saat ia menolehkan kepala ke belakang, ia tersenyum mendapati kedua orangtuanya yang melambai ke arahnya. Ia balas melambai. Walaupun ia agak kecewa Taeyong tidak bisa hadir, dia tetap bersyukur ayah dan ibunya berdiri di sana.

Setelah lama menunggu-dengan kata lain mendengarkan sambutan petinggi sekolah yang panjang, dan Haechan tidak sepenuhnya tahu apa isinya karena dia sibuk memilin ujung bajunya-tiba waktunya untuk penyerahan piagam. Haechan diam-diam lega Jaemin tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di atas panggung dengan melepas toganya dan diputar-putar di udara begitu saja.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga Jaemin adalah Jaemin, tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu apa isi otak jeniusnya-katanya-bahkan oleh sahabatnya sekali pun. Dan Haechan harus menelan mentah-mentah kelegaannya saat Jaemin beraksi pada pidatonya sebagai lulusan terbaik. Penyalahgunaan kewenangan yang ekstrim. Keren dan memalukan di saat bersamaan.

"Begitulah kiranya lika-liku anak remaja di dimensi manifestasi rumah pendoktrinan dan neraka dunia-bertajuk Sekolah Menengah Atas. Dan sekarang ini kita semua berbahagia karena akhirnya-ya benar, _akhirnya_ , kita terbang bebas dari tempat terkutuk ini menuju palung yang lebih dalam. Perguruan tinggi."

Jaemin menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri. Renjun memejamkan matanya jengah. Haechan ingin menyeret Jaemin dari podium dan menenggelamkannya ke laut. Di sekitarnya, murid-murid bersorak-sorai setuju dan meneriakkan nama Jaemin seakan memuja dewa. Teman sekelas mereka-Dareum-hampir bergulingan di tanah menahan tawa.

Namun sesuatu berkilat di mata Jaemin dan Haechan tahu bom yang sebenarnya akan segera dijatuhkan.

"Tetapi dari penderitaan selama tiga tahun menerjang badai di segitiga bermuda ini selalu ada hikmah dan keajaiban yang kita dapatkan."

Seisi ruangan sunyi saat Jaemin memberi jeda. Dramatis.

"Bagai berlian yang berkilau jauh di dasar bumi. Kau, Huang Renjun, adalah hal terindah dan penuh keajaiban yang kudapatkan dari tempat menyedihkan bernama sekolah ini. Dan selamanya Huang Renjun akan menjadi yang terindah seperti bintang di langit malam sana."

Halaman sekolah meledak dengan teriakan dan siulan serentak dari para siswa-dan tangisan (penggemar Jaemin). Topi wisuda berhamburan di udara. Nama Jaemin kembali dielu-elukan.

"Selamat atas wisuda kalian wahai manusia. Terutama Huang Renjun, mari kita-"

Jaemin diseret paksa turun dari podium oleh Haechan dan Renjun yang wajahnya semerah tomat.

π

Setelah huru-hara yang disebabkan pidato Jaemin yang lebih mirip curahan hati mereda, orang-orang berlalu-lalang sibuk berfoto dan berbincang. Tidak terkecuali tiga serangkai yang kini sudah memegang bunga dan piagam masing-masing.

Jamin tanpa malu melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Renjun. Wajah pemuda bersurai coklat muda itu kembali memanas. Tangannya gatal ingin menyekik Jaemin. Haechan memandang jengah dua sahabatnya.

 _Aku merasa seperti obat nyamuk_.

"Tidak usah memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu. Lihat di sana siapa yang datang," celetuk Jaemin sambil mengedikan dagunya ke depan sambil menyeringai.

Haechan melirik ke belakang. Mata bulatnya membesar melihat Taeyong yang berjalan santai melewati orang tuanya-yang sedang mengobrol dengan orang tua Renjun dan Jaemin. Tepat di belakangnya sosok familier berjaket hitam yang mengikutinya. Orang itu adalah... Mark?

Dua laki-laki dewasa itu memotong jarak yang terbentang dengan cepat. Tapi bagi Haechan dunianya bergerak dalam _slow motion_ ketika Mark berjalan mendekat, auranya misterius nan elegan membuat Haechan sulit untuk berpaling. Fokusnya hanya pada Mark, setajam fokus lensa kamera Taeyong. Renjun dan Jaemin setengah tersenyum setengah menyeringai melihat Haechan yang jelas-jelas terpesona. Haechan senang, sangat senang, kala melihat Taeyong. Tapi saat tahu siapa yang datang bersama kakaknya ia jadi serba salah. Ingatannya di dalam mobil di lampu merah berputar otomatis di kepalanya.

"Selamat atas wisuda kalian, bocah," ujar Taeyong sambil memeluk mereka satu per satu. Rentetan kata 'terimakasih, hyung' terucap dari bibir tiga sahabat itu.

"Kenalkan ini Mark. Mark, ini adalah Renjun dan Jaemin. _Partner in crime-ny_ a Haechan."

Taeyong mengenalkan Mark saat menyadari tatapan ingin tahu yang diarahkan pada pria di sampingnya.

"Kami tahu kok," Jaemin nyengir lebar. Taeyong menelengkan kepala meminta penjelasan.

"Dari Haechan."

Renjun menduga Haechan akan protes alih-alih sibuk mengamati benda yang ditenteng di tangan Mark.

Mark menyadari kemana arah mata Haechan tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Untukmu, selamat atas wisuda dan selamat karena lolos seleksi di Kyung Hee."

Pupil Haechan melebar. Benda yang sedari tadi ditenteng Mark kini tersodor di hadapannya. _Bunga matahari_. Tangan Haechan terulur menerima buket bunga itu dengan hati-hati. Takut merusaknya. Seakan-akan bunga itu bisa melebur dan menghilang dibawa angin dalam hitungan detik.

Ia mengamati bunga yang walaupun sudah dipetik dari batangnya masih terlihat hidup dan memancarkan kehangatan.

"Terima kasih. Bunganya sangat indah," cicit Haechan cepat-cepat saat sadar dirinya terdiam cukup lama. Jaemin mendengus tidak percaya melihat tingkah laku Haechan.

"Berkumpul. Aku akan mengambil gambar kalian bertiga," celetuk Taeyong meniup kecanggungan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Secepat kilat tiga murid bertoga itu berjajar rapi (Jaemin masih merangkul Renjun). Taeyong mengangkat kamera dan menekan _shutter_ beberapa kali.

Mereka bertiga melakukan banyak pose. Mulai dari yang formal hingga pose _iron man._ Mereka bahkan menggaet Taeyong untuk melengkapi formasi mereka sebagai tim tujuh dari komik Naruto. Dan setelah perdebatan yang sengit Jaemin memaksa dan mendorong-secara harafiah-Haechan berfoto bersama Mark.

Penasaran, mereka melihat hasil foto di kamera DSLR Taeyong. Mereka tertawa keras ketika melihat wujud mereka yang, sudah dapat ditebak, tampak konyol di layar kecil persegi itu.

Tawa Jaemin mereda drastis ketika lensa ambernya melihat sedan hitam tidak jauh dari gerbang utama. Di sebrang jalan. Sedan hitam yang sama yang ia lihat di jalan komplek rumah Haechan. Sedan hitam yang _kebetulan_ belakangan ini selalu hinggap di matanya di sekitar Haechan dimanapun ia berada. _Sedan hitam_ yang belakangan ini memberinya perasaan aneh.

π

 **A/N: bagian ini plot nya aku cepetin. Semoga nggak absurd ya. Kalau ada kritik dan saran** **boleh banget lho, thanks buat yang sudah baca, see ya** ? ﾟﾘﾁ

 **A/N: maaf baru update yang di hehehe makasih buat yang ninggu ff ini. btw ff ini udah di up di wattpad dgn judul yang sama**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI : le début de la pandora

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Haechan melihat tumpukkan koper dan _box_ di beranda rumahnya. Ia yang baru menapakkan kakinya di halaman rumah sepulang kuliah mengedarkan pandangannya bingung sekaligus kaget. Berlari kecil ia menghampiri ibunya yang muncul membawa _box_ berukuran sedang dari balik pintu.

"Ibu, memangnya ada yang mau pindah?" ujarnya tergesa. Mrs. Lee hanya menengok ke arah putranya sekilas sebelum meletakkan _box_ yang dipegangnya di teras.

"Masuk saja dulu."

Haechan ingin mebantah, tapi melihat ibunya yang menghindari tatapannya dan melihat perangai ibunya yang suram membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menurut. Ia melangkahi koridor menuju dapur dengan lunglai. Entah karena alasan apa dirinya gugup penuh antisipasi membuat kerongkongannya terasa kering. Haechan perlu minum air putih. Ia terkejut kala mendapati Taeyong bersandar di samping wastafel dengan satu tangan sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Taeyong hampir tidak pernah berada di rumah pada jam ini.

"Hyung?"

π

"Pyeongchang?"

"Yep."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ayah pindah ke Pyeongchang?"

Taeyong menatap Haechan lamat-lamat seolah sedang menganalisis suatu kasus. Dalam kepalanya beberapa-ratusan-kata tengah bermunculan. Ia bergumam rendah menelaah kata mana yang harus ia susun menjadi kalimat untuk menjelaskan kepindahan ayahnya yang tidak diundang ini.

"Kau tahu kan pekerjaan Ayah selain menjadi pengajar?"

Haechan menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Ia tahu selain menjadi pengajar, Ayahnya juga bekerja di kepolisian. Semacam detektif-ah, bukan detektif. Ia ingat tumpukan buku psikologi forensik, analisis bahasa tubuh, kecenderungan karakter dan prilaku, kultur-Haechan bingung bagaimana menyebutkannya.

"Detektif?"

Taeyong tersenyum penuh arti. "Katakan saja seperti itu."

Jawaban ambigu Taeyong membuatnya mengernyit bingung. Hatinya dirayapi perasaan aneh yang membuatnya menahan nafas. Rantai berkarat seperti melilit tubuhnya kaku. Pegangannya pada gelas bening itu makin erat seiring kesunyian yang melingkupi mereka. Ketukan jari Taeyong pada meja yang seirama dengan detak jarum jam menekan gendang telinga Haechan.

"Hubungannya dengan pindah ke Pyeongchang?"

"Ada sebuah, pekerjaan. Yang membutuhkan beberapa orang-termasuk ayah. Untuk beberapa waktu-yang belum pasti, tergantung-ayah akan berada di Pyeongchang," Taeyong mencoba menjelaskan sesingkat mungkin.

"Aku tahu ini mendadak. Tapi masalah ini harus diurus sesegera mungkin, jadi-yah, semuanya harus bergerak dengan cepat."

 _Karena musuh mulai menunjukkan taringnya_.

Haechan terdiam mencoba memahami penuturan Taeyong yang terkesan acak dan ragu-ragu. Seperti menahan diri untuk tidak bicara lebih jauh. Taeyong berdiri menimbulkan bunyi derit yang nyaring, kakinya yang dibalut celana hitam melangkah hendak menuju ruang tamu.

"Hyung tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan?"

Kaki Taeyong terhenti paksa. Badannya ia putar perlahan menghadap Haechan. Saat ia menatap mata kakaknya, detail-detail kecil yang tidak diperhatikannya mulai terlihat. Di bawah pencahayaan yang temaram, Haechan dapat melihat mata gelap Taeyong yang dihantui rasa lelah dan frustasi. Bahunya menurun. Punggungnya tidak setegap biasanya. Apakah pekerjaannya semelelahkan itu? Ia jadi menyesal bertanya karena sekarang Taeyong tampak tersiksa.

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang kusembunyikan, itu adalah rahasia pemerintah dan kepolisian," Taeyong berucap khidmat membuat Haechan sedikit merinding.

Taeyong mendesah panjang, ia melangkah mendekati Haechan lalu mengelus puncak kepalanya. Ia lalu melangkah pergi setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata yang sedikit banyak ambigu.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan terlalu berat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ayah harus pergi tiba-tiba."

π

"

Jangan lupa bekalnya."

"Sudah ada di tas kok. Beres."

Mrs. Lee memutar matanya mendengar jawaban tengil dari Haechan. Putranya itu walau sudah menjadi mahasiswa masih suka ceroboh.

"Ingat jangan keluyuran malam-malam!" Mrs. Lee berseru saat Haechan berlari menuju pagar. Mulutnya menggigit sandwich isi tuna yang dibuat ibunya untuk sarapan. Ia kesiangan-ampun deh.

"Aku tahu!" Sahut Haechan sambil melambaikan tangan.

Mrs. Lee menatap agak khawatir pada Haechan yang berjalan ke belakang. Kalau ia tersandung bagaimana? Ingin sekali wanita yang rambutnya disanggul itu memberi wejangan saktinya tapi Haechan sudah menjauh.

Matanya menatap punggung Haechan yang makin lama menjadi titik lalu lenyap dengan binar haru. Senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya melankolis. Ia ingin menyaksikan pemandangan ini selamanya. Melepas putranya yang pergi menimba ilmu.

π

10.30 PM

Angka yang menyala merah itu seolah menyolot menantang Haechan yang masih berkutat dengan tugas esai yang sudah diburu tenggat waktu. Wajahnya bermandikan sinar biru yang memancar lembut dari benda persegi yang dapat dilipat. Tangannya sibuk bergerilya bergantian antara catatan tangan dan buku setebal tiga inchi di samping laptop.

'Western Philosophy'

Tujuh belas huruf kapital yang tebal itu seolah mencemoohnya. Mengejek halaman esainya yang kurang lima lembar. Ia mengusap matanya pelan ketika huruf-huruf kecil yang tergores di halaman mulai mengabur menari-nari. _Masih untung esai ini tidak tulis tangan_.

Haechan merebahkan kepalanya di atas tumpukan buku sejarah sastra korea. Sastra? Ya, benar. Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu mengambil _dual degree_. Kalau dipikir-pikir itulah alasan ia masih bersarang di perpustakaan yang akan tutup sebentar lagi. Dalam semalam ia harus menggarap dua esai sekaligus.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Senewen. Dua bulan. Terhitung dua bulan sejak ayahnya sibuk mengurus _pekerjaan_ di Pyeongchang-yang Haechan yakini bukan pekerjaan sebagai profesor. Suasana rumah menjadi agak mati setelah itu. Kehangatan yang biasanya mengitari mereka berkurang. Terlebih Taeyong yang jarang berada di rumah menambah aura suram di bangunan berlantai dua itu. Walaupun ibunya selalu ada di rumah dan selalu mencurahinya dengan perhatian, ada setitik kecil kehampaan yang melekat di sana. Kehampaan itu mendorong Haechan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di luar mencari kesibukan. Menenggelamkan diri di antara rak-rak menjulang di perpustakaan. Mengerjakan tugas yang menggunung-dan kadang tidur.

Di tengah pengarungannya meratapi nasib, derit kayu bergesekan dengan lantai hinggap di telinganya. Bau parfum yang maskulin menyeruak menusuk indra penciumannya. Harum khas angin segar pegunungan bercampur lavender perlahan meninabobokan syaraf-syarafnya. Otot-otot kakunya mengendur rileks. Telinganya tuli akan suara yang memanggil namanya.

Tubuhnya yang di ambang batas kesadaran merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus kepalanya. _Dingin_. Kulitnya serasa disengat es. Kesadarannya berangsur-angsur kembali. Haechan nyaris terjungkal dari kursi kalau tangan dingin itu tidak menahan pinggangnya. Menariknya mendekat. Haechan dapat merasakan nafas teratur Mark yang menyapu tulang pipinya.

Ya, Mark. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Haechan hampir terjatuh konyol dari kursi hanya dengan melihat wajahnya.

"Hati-hati," bisik Mark tenang lalu bergerak memberi Haechan ruang untuk bernafas.

"Kenapa-apa yang anda lakukan di sini, _gyeongchal-nim_?"

Mark menatap Haechan, agak risih dengan sebutan jabatan dan kata 'anda' yang didengarnya. Rasanya aneh. Ia menjawab singkat, "Menjemputmu."

"Anda?" Haechan bertanya tak yakin. Takut kalau ia salah dengar. Mark? Menjemputnya? Untuk apa?

"Karena kau begitu keras kepala tidak menyalakan ponselmu. Kau tidak bisa dihubungi. Ibumu terus-terusan menelpon Taeyong panik, tapi tidak mungkin kakakmu berlari dari Busan ke Seoul. Taeyong memintaku menyeretmu pulang."

Haechan agak takjub mendengar penjelasan Mark yang setengah menghardik. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar Mark berbicara lebih dari dua kalimat. Haechan bersumpah dapat mendengarkan suara selicin sutra itu selamanya. Bicara apa dia? _Sudah malam, aku mulai melantur_.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan _gyeongchal-nim_. Tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok," ujar Haechan yang mulai mengemasi barang bawaannya.

Ia memungut satu-satu buku, kertas dan pena warna yang menyebar di meja. Mark mengamati pergerakan Haechan hati-hati.

"Apa kau yakin? Ini sudah larut malam."

"Aku sudah biasa pulang larut. Masih ada taksi yang lewat di jalan," balas Haechan mantap.

Mark menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Matanya mengikuti jari-jari Haechan yang sibuk menyusun kertas. Kalau ada satu hal pasti yang ia ketahui dari Haechan, bocah satu ini sangat keras kepala. Gengsi anak itu tinggi. Tipe orang yang tidak mau terlihat kesusahan dan enggan meminta bantuan orang lain. Bahkan jika nyawanya sudah di ujung tanduk sekalipun. Mark memutar otaknya mencari jalan pintas-ada satu. Agak licik memang-nuraninya tidak setuju.

"Aku tidak perlu membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan untuk menuruti perintahku, kan?"

Seketika Haechan lupa cara untuk menutup ritsleting ranselnya. Apa barusan Mark mengancamnya? Mark menyunggingkan bibirnya melihat Haechan yang mendadak menjadi patung.

"Kakimu selalu menjadi korban Mrs. Lee, Renjun, dan Jaemin setiap saat untuk membuatmu menurut."

Mark menumpukan sikunya di meja dan meletakkan dagunya di atas tangan yang terkepal.

"Kau butuh _kakimu_ untuk _berjalan_. Ada banyak cara agar kakimu tidak bisa berjalan."

Haechan berpikir keras. Matanya mendelik ke arah Mark. Ia tergoda untuk melempar buku tebal di hadapannya mengenai wajah yang setenang air danau itu. Tapi Haechan takut kalau-kalau Mark serius dengan ucapannya.

"Tenang saja. Yang jelas aku tidak akan mematahkan kakimu."

"Lalu bagaimana cara anda membuatku tidak bisa berjalan _gyeongchal-nim_?" tanya Haechan dengan nada serius nan lugu. Dia sudah ancang-ancang akan kabur.

Mark hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kekehan pelan lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Apakah Haechan benar-benar berpikir dirinya akan mematahkan kaki indah itu? Omong kosong.

 _Selain keras kepala, bocah ini kelewat naif_. Bahaya.

"Aku bercanda," Mark berkata ringan. _Taeyong akan mengulituku kalau aku berani menyentuhmu._

Haechan menatap Mark sangsi. Tidak percaya.

"Tapi aku serius akan mengantarmu pulang. Ayo."

Mark berdiri saat penjaga perpustakaan mulai merapikan kursi. Nadanya tidak memberi ruang untuk penolakan. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan pria dingin satu ini. Tidak ketika Mark tengah memandangnya tajam. Tidak saat pustakawan wanita berumur dua puluhan yang daritadi menatap mereka malas sudah gatal ingin menendang pantat mereka keluar.

π

Ford hitam metalik itu menepi di pinggir jalan. Di bawah lampu kuning yang menjulang tinggi. Di dekat rumah bernomor 17 yang tampak gelap. Lampu taman yang biasa berpendar hangat kali ini berubah kelabu. Mati. Membuat taman yang ditumbuhi berbagai bunga itu terlihat makin dingin di musim gugur yang sudah dingin. Lampu di beranda dan ruang tamu juga tak tampak sinarnya.

 _Apa Ibu lupa menyalakan lampu?_

Haechan membatin sembari membuka pintu mobil. Ia mendekat ke pagar yang secara mengejutkan tidak dikunci. Sebuah tangan melilit lengannya. Badannya ditarik mundur. Sedetik kemudian punggung lebar memenuhi pandangannya. Kapan Mark keluar dari mobil? Dia bahkan tidak mendengar langkah kaki pria itu.

Pelajar semester pertama itu berusaha melepaskan tangan Mark dari lengannya. Hanya untuk merasakan Mark mengeratkan cengkeramannya. Haechan mendongak, ia mengikuti arah mata Mark. Sebuah pemandangan janggal mendarat di matanya.

Pintu itu terbuka lebar. Menganga seperti mulut kudanil. Haechan dapat melihat lorong menuju ruang utama yang gelap tak tertembus mata. Rasa takut dan cemas merayapi kaki hingga kepalanya. Bermacam skenario buruk terlintas di benaknya. Hatinya meneriakkan satu nama. Ia terkesiap hendak berlari menerjang koridor gelap itu jika saja jari yang melingkar di lengannya tidak menyentaknya mundur.

"Jangan gegabah. Tetap di belakangku."

Cegah Mark tajam. Ia menyingkap jaketnya. Menarik benda hitam berkilat dari balik pinggang. Revolver. Satu tangannya yang lain sudah memegang benda silinder kecil yang ujungnya menyala. Darimana datangnya senter itu?

"Pegang ujung jaketku. Kalau kubilang _vatican cameos_ segera merunduk. Kalau kubilang _alea jacta est,_ masuk ke mobil, tekan tombol berlambang mata di samping kemudi dan telepon polisi."

Haechan bergumam tanda setuju walau sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti. Mark bergerak perlahan. Langkahnya penuh perhitungan. Senter yang dipegangnya menyirot rak sepatu di unung koridor-ambruk menghalangi jalan. Koleksi sneakersnya berserakan di lantai. Mantel yang digantung terkulai berantakan. Haechan menenggak ludah dengan susah payah. _Paper wall_ dandelion tergores, sebagian mengelupas. Apakah rumahnya dirampok?

Hawa dingin menggigit kulitnya semakin ia merangsak ke dalam. Tangannya gemetar, ia tidak tahu apakah karena rasa takut atau kedinginan. Ia memicingkan mata mencoba beradaptasi dengan kegelapan yang ada. Maniknya bergerak liar mengamati sekeliling. Melihat jajaran panci dan teflon yang berkilat terkena lampu senter, ia berada di ruang makan yang terhubung dengan dapur.

Haechan mencoba mengingat dimana letak saklar ketika wajahnya menubruk punggung Mark yang beehenti tiba-tiba. Rahang Mark mengeras. Tangannya yang memegang senter bergerak kaku di samping tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?"

Mark tidak menjawab. Hanya keheningan dan suara angin yang berderak menerpa jendela. Di atas samar-samar gemuruh langit mulai terdengar. _Akan ada badai malam ini_.

" _Alea jacta est._ "

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba?_

 _"Alea jacta est,_ Lee Haechan," Mark mengulang lebih tegas.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Haechan berlari ke arah meja bar dan menekan saklar di tembok sampingnya. Mark tidak sempat mencegah pergerakan mendadak Haechan. Pemuda yang mengenakan sweater indigo itu sudah menekan saklar.

Haechan memicingkan matanya. Silau oleh banyaknya cahaya yang menusuk mata. Mark mematung di tempatnya menunggu bom dijatuhkan. Memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Ibu, kenapa lampunya-"

Haechan tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Nafasnya terhenti sesaat. Saat itu ia berharap rumahnya memang dirampok. Atau anak tetangga iseng memainkan lelucon halloween. Alih-alih, alih-alih...

"Haechan..." Mark berkata sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Sorot matanya yang tajam melembut sendu.

Di kursi yang membelakangi tubuhnya, Haechan mendapati ibunya duduk di sana. Wanita yang mengenakan gaun putih itu terkulai lemas di kursi kayu yang kakinya melengkung. Lehernya tersandar ke belakang. Haechan melangkah mendekat walaupun instingnya berteriak sebaliknya.

Haechan tidak pernah tahu ini akan menjadi mimpi terburuknya. Seolah dihadirkan langsung dari lubang neraka. Ia setengah berharap matanya mengelabuinya. Berharap otaknya berhalusinasi karena kurang tidur. Tetapi cairan merah yang mengalir dari lubang menganga tertembus timah panas tepat di antara alis itu terlihat sangat nyata. Bercak merah yang menghiasi dada kirinya masih terasa segar. Sebagian merembes sampai ke ujung gaun berlapis itu. Menetes-netes pelan menggenang di lantai.

Bau besi seketika menguar membuat isi perut Haechan serasa diaduk dengan kasar. Sisa-sisa makan malamnya terancam keluar melalui mulutnya. Ia ingin berteriak. Ia ingin menangis. Tubuh rapuhnya memberontak meronta ketika ditarik menjauh oleh Mark. Matanya sembab, air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Haechan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Pikirannya kacau-balau. Ia merasa seperti cangkang kosong ketika petugas medis mengalungkan selimut mengelilingi tubuhnya usai mengecek keadaannya. Lampu mobil polisi dan ambulans yang berkedip cepat menyakiti matanya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, seperti dihantam palu terush-terusan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan mobil polisi dan ambulans berderet di depan rumahnya.

Petugas kepolisian dan forensik berlalu lalang keluar masuk dari rumahnya. Beberapa orang berpakaian formal juga nampak berkutat dengan catatan kecil di tangan mereka. Ia masih berharap ini hanya imajinasinya. Ia ingin sekali memercayai bahwa dirinya tengah tertidur nyaman di kamarnya, dan yang terjadi saat ini hanya mimpi akibat terlalu banyak menonton film kriminal.

Air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia tersadar bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi. Ini nyata. Terlalu nyata. Realitanya adalah ia sedang duduk di mobil Mark setelah beberapa saat yang lalu syok menemukan tubuh dingin ibunya tak bernyawa di rumahnya sendiri.

Pintu kemudi terbuka membuat tubuh Haechan sedikit berjingkat. Mesin mobil mendengkur halus tanda dihidupkan.

"Taeyong akan mengambil kereta pertama besok pagi dari Busan."

Haechan hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk sekedar berbisik.

"Untuk sementara ini-untuk malam ini kau akan tinggal di apartemenku."

Laki-laki yang masih berbalut selimut itu menempelkan kepalanya di kaca mobil yang melaju membelah jalanan dingin dan sepi. Isak tangis sesekali keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati miliknya.

π

 _vatican cameos: kode yang digunakan di Sherlock Holmes dan di WW II_

* _gyeongchal : police_

 **A/N : holaaa, chapter 6 udah muncul. Kali ini agak angst *maaf ya Chan***  
 **Maafkan juga Mark yang candaannya kelewatan.**  
 **Feel free untuk memberi kritik dan saraan, see ya in next chap**

 **ini double up sama yang chap 5**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII : Pusara

Fajar tiba. Sinar oranye yang harusnya berada di ufuk timur tidak menunjukkan semburatnya tertutup langit musim gugur. Yang mendung kelabu. Suram seperti perasaan yang menyelimuti tubuh kecil seseorang yang sedang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Benda empuk persegi itu terletak di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi corak abu-abu.

Ia tidak tidur. Matanya tidak terpejam barang sedetik pun. Jiwanya tidak terhanyut ke alam mimpi. Tidak ketika badai berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. Detik yang berlalu bagai mimpi buruk tak berujung. Bayangan ibunya yang dingin tak bernyawa menari-nari menghantui setiap sudut matanya. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja.

Di balik pintu hitam yang memisahkan kamar, seorang pria menyandarkan punggungnya dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada. Lingkaran hitam samar di bawah matanya menandakan bahwa ia terjaga semalaman. Mark berusaha duduk tenang di sofa ruang tengah. Setelah mondar-mandir, berdiri-duduk dan memilin tangannya cemas ia memutuskan untuk berdiri di luar kamar yang ditempati Haechan. Sesekali ia mendengar isak tangis yang coba dikubur pemuda manis itu di bawah selimut.

Mark menghela nafas berat. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang. Ia memeras otak kata-kata apa yang harus ia katakan pada Haechan. Kalimat apa yang bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang dan meredakan rasa sakitnya. Setelah menarik satu nafas, ia memutar kenop pintu dan melangkah ke dalam. Me

Haechan dapat mendengar derap kaki seseorang yang memantul di dinding-dinding dingin itu. Ia dapat merasakan ranjang di belakangnya menurun menopang beban seseorang.

"Haechan," panggil Mark pelan.

Mark melihat ujung selimut hitam itu tertarik pelan oleh jari-jari mungil yang menyembul dari baliknya. Menampakkan wajah sembab dan sayu Haechan yang matanya membengkak. Air mata mengering di sudut-sudut mata rusanya. Hati pria bersurai pirang itu serasa diiris belati tak kasat mata. Haechan tidak menjawabnya, hanya memandang hampa di kekosongan di depannya.

"Kau mau membersihkan dirimu dulu? Aku akan meminjamkan bajuku."

Masih dengan mulut terkunci ia mengangguk. Ia menopang pada tangannya untuk bangun untuk kemudian perlahan beranjak ke kamar mandi di sudut ruangan. Mark memandangnya penuh pengertian. Ia tidak berharap banyak dari pelajar yang baru saja kehilangan ibunya tadi malam. Dengan cara yang tragis pula.

π

Sarapan sederhana sudah tersaji di atas meja ketika Haechan melangkah ke dapur. Segelas susu, roti bakar, daging asap, dan telur mata sapi. Kemampuan Mark bisa dibilang pas-pasan kalau itu urusan dapur. Mark melirik sekilas dari meja bar dan ia tidak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui kalau Haechan habis menangis. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Mark menarik kursi hitam di sebrang Haechan. Mengamati Haechan yang tenggelam mengenakan _hoodie_ miliknya yang jelas kebesaran. Jarinya bahkan tidak kelihatan. Penampilan itu membuat tubuh Haechan yang mungil terlihat makin rapuh. Mark harus menahan diri untuk tidak membawa Haechan dalam pelukannya.

"Taeyong akan datang sebentar lagi. Sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu. Aku tidak menjamin rasanya akan spektakuler tapi setidaknya itu tidak akan meracunimu," Mark berujar dengan tangan yang ditumpu di meja.

Haechan yang mendengarnya tersenyum lemah. Ia sangat menghargai apapun itu yang coba Mark lakukan saat ini. Mark yang melihat senyum Haechan-walaupun tipis-merasa agak lega. Jujur saja Mark tidak ahli dalam menenangkan atau menghibur seseorang. Haechan mengiris daging asap lalu mengunyahnya dengan gerakan pelan. _Lumayan._

" _Hyeongsa-nim_ tidak makan?"

Mark agak terkejut setelah semalam bungkam Haechan akhirnya angkat suara. Namun ia agak jengah juga kata yang pertama terucap dari bibir manis itu adalah ' _hyeongsa-nim_ '. Detektif? Yang benar saja. Setelah kemarin memanggilnya polisi sekarang ia memanggilnya detektif? Entah mengapa Mark tidak suka dengan sebutan itu. Aneh.

"Hyung."

Haechan mengernyit bingung. " _Hyeongsa_ -"

"-panggil aku hyung. Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu," potong Mark cepat.

Bel apartemen berbunyi saat Haechan ingin bersuara. Mark beranjak menuju pintu depan. Meninggalkan Haechan sendirian di meja persegi panjang hitam yang tampak hampa jarang digunakan. Dia setengah bertanya setengah menduga siapa yang ada di balik pintu.

Ia mendapat jawabannya sesaat kemudian ketika materi padat menghambur memeluknya erat dari samping. _Taeyong_. Haechan dapat merasakan dada taeyong yang naik turun dengan kasar. Nafasnya memburu berat. Haechan melingkarkan tangannya membalas pelukan kakaknya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Mark melangkah meninggalkan dua kakak-beradik itu. Memberi mereka privasi.

"Maaf... maafkan aku," Taeyong berbisik lirih di ujung kepalanya. Haechan mengendurkan pelukannya, dagunya ia dongakkan menatap mata Taeyong.

"Kenapa ini terjadi pada Ibu? Apa salahnya? Siapa yang tega melakukan hal ini?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi ia lemparkan. Taeyong kembali menarik Haechan dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Polisi sedang menyelidikinya. Tenangkan pikiranmu dulu, jangan terlalu memusingkan hal itu."

Haechan menarik diri dari Taeyong. Matanya menatap Taeyong nyalang. Rasa sedih yang mendalam berkelebat di iris coklatnya. Carut-marut yang menumpuk di belakang kepalanya berubah menjadi amarah.

"Begitu kah? Hyung benar-benar tidak mau memberitahuku?" Haechan bertanya getir. Suaranya bergetar di ujung.

"Haechan-"

"-hyung juga polisi! Pastinya tahu sesuatu! Memangnya aku terlihat sebodoh itu!?" Sela Haechan cepat, hidungnya kembang kempis menekan emosi yang terancam membludak.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan menganggapku sebagai anak kecil? Aku tidak buta, hyung. Jelas-jelas kau menyembunyikan sesuatu! Bukan kebetulan seseorang tiba-tiba mengambil nyawa ibu seolah itu hanya lelucon!"

Haechan menyeru berang. "Hyung tidak bisa segampang itu memberitahuku untuk melupakan segalanya. Tidak ketika hyung bahkan tidak di rumah saat... saat aku..."

 _Saat aku menemukan tubuh tak bernyawa Ibu._

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Semua ini menghantuiku. Bahkan saat aku menutup mata aku masih bisa _melihatnya. Hyung_ tidak tahu rasanya..."

Suara Haechan tercekat. Air mata tiba-tiba sudah berlomba jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Sisa-sisa tembok pertahanannya runtuh. Dia tidak sekuat itu.

Taeyong memutar bahu Haechan menghadap ke samping. Ia berlutut di hadapannya. Matanya menatap memohon pada Haechan. Sama seperti dirinya, Taeyong juga tersiksa.

"Haechan dengar-dengarkan aku. Dengarkan aku baik-baik sekali ini," Taeyong berkata dengan suara parau. Nyaris memohon.

"Apapun yang terjadi-apapun. Jangan kehilangan arah. Percaya padaku-percayalah. Padaku, _pada ayah._ Aku-kita tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terluka," Taeyong mencengkeram pundak Haechan pelan.

"Kumohon. Percayalah kami tidak akan pernah menempatkanmu dalam bahaya. Percaya padaku. Semuanya akan membaik setelah ini. Semuanya akan kembali normal."

Taeyong memejamkan matanya sebelum melanjutkan. Nadanya sarat akan keseriusan. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menjalani hidup dengan baik dan bahagia setelah ini."

Haechan tertegun mendengarnya. Bisakah ia kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu setelah ini?

"Berjanjilah, Lee Haechan. Kau harus bahagia, jalani hidupmu dengan benar."

Taeyong mempererat cengkeramannya. Manik kembarnya menatap lurus-lurus dan tajam ke pupil Haechan. Memakunya di tempat.

"Aku... aku berjanji," suaranya terdengar ragu bahkan di telinganya sendiri. Namun hal itu cukup untuk Taeyong kembali menariknya dalam pelukannya.

π

"Bagaimana?"

Taeyong tersentak kaget saat sebuah suara muncul dari balik punggungnya. Lehernya berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Mendapati Mark yang bersandar di dinding. Kedua tangannya bersarang di saku celana.

"Dia merengek ingin ikut. Tidak mungkin kuizinkan, bukan begitu?" Taeyong menghela nafas dalam.

Mark menatapnya prihatin. Taeyong terlihat lelah baik mental maupun fisiknya. "Kau tidak menyebutkan soal autopsi? Pemakaman?"

"Tidak dan tiga hari lagi," jawab Taeyong singkat. Lalu ia terdiam lama terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Aku tahu ini agak mengganggumu," Taeyong menggantungkan kalimatnya ragu.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Taeyong, Mark meneruskan kalimatnya. "Biar dia tinggal di sini. Aku akan mengawasinya."

Mau tak mau senyum lega penuh rasa syukur tersungging di wajah tampan Taeyong. "Terimakasih."

Pria yang umurnya lebih dari seperempat abad itu melenggang pergi dari apartemen Mark. Menuju medan perang yang tidak pernah diinginkannya.

π

Peti putih itu diturunkan perlahan mendekat ke dasar bumi di lubang berbentuk persegi panjang. Langit kelabu menaungi pelayat yang menyandang baju serba hitam. Seolah ikut bersedih atas meninggalnya wanita paruh baya yang ditembak di kediamannya tempo hari. Di kejauhan suara burung gagak menyalak nyaring. Haechan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Taeyong. Menyalurkan sebagian beban tubuh yang tidak kuat ditopang kakinya yang mulai bergetar. Ia dapat jatuh berlutut kapan saja.

Kidung kematian seakan berdenging nyaring di telinganya. Dasi hitam yang ia pakai melilit mencekik lehernya. Membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Sejak tadi ia mencari-cari sosok yang keberadaannya bagai hantu dua bulan belakangan ini. Yang sampai saat ini belum tampak batang hidungnya. Bahkan sejumput rambutnya pun belum terlihat. _Kenapa ayahnya belum datang_?

Taeyong menarik pelan tangannya saat menyadari fokus Haechan yang buyar. Memintanya untuk tenang. Seolah pikiran Haechan bersuara pada Taeyong. Haechan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Kini tanah mulai diurukkan menimbun peti putih gading yang sudah menyentuh dasar liang. Saat itu kenyataan kembali menabraknya. Membuatnya terhuyung sedikit ke samping. Dia tidak akan melihat ibunya lagi setelah ini. Selamanya.

Tubuh yang terbujur kaku itu tidak akan bangkit untuk mengomelinya, tertawa, membuatkan sarapan-intinya sosok itu sudah tidak berada di sisinya lagi. Selamanya.

Haechan menggigit bibirnya yang mulai bergetar. Menahan tangisan yang dapat meledak kapan saja. Namun hasilnya nihil. Isak tangis lolos bersamaan dengan bulir-bulir bening yang membuat matanya berkabut. Taeyong merangkulnya dari samping sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tersembunyi di ceruk leher Taeyong.

π

Upacara pemakaman selesai lewat tengah hari. Para pelayat-yang jumlahnya tidak banyak karena pemakaman ini bersifat tertutup-mulai meninggalkan perkuburan satu per satu. Beberapa diantaranya menepuk bahu Taeyong-atau bahkan memeluknya-sambil tersenyum bersimpati dan sesekali membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat.

Haechan membolakan mata rusanya ketika sekelebat-dua-bayangan hitam berlari ke arahnya. Mengelilinginya dengan pelukan erat seolah enggan melepaskannya. Dua figur yang dikenalinya sebagai Jaemin dan Renjun.

"Haechan."

"Haechan."

Jaemin dan Renjun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kabar yang diterima mereka dari orang tua masing-masing menghantarkan gelombang syok. Pikiran mereka langsung tertuju mengkhawatirkan sosok pelengkap formasi _three musketeer_ kebanggaan mereka.

Kedua tangan Renjun menangkup wajah Haechan. Hatinya tergores miris melihat wajah pucat temannya. Mata merah dan sembab memancarkan duka yang lara.

"Kami turut berduka cita, Haechan. Bagaimana bisa-bagaimana mungkin-"

Renjun tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mulut Jaemin yang biasanya segesit peluru kehilangan pelatuknya. Tangan Jaemin yang mulanya terkulai di sisinya menarik menggenggam tangan Haechan.

"Selalu ingat untuk menghubungi kita berdua, oke?" Jaemin berkata lembut. Renjun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Benar. Kami akan selalu ada untukmu. Berjanjilah setelah ini kau akan menjalani hidupmu dengan bahagia."

Kalimat terakhir Renjun membuatnya teringat dengan kata-kata Taeyong beberapa hari sebelumnya. Diam-diam ia bersyukur masih ada orang yang peduli dan menyayanginya.

"Aku berjanji," ujar Haechan disertai senyum tipis.

Tiga pemuda berbaju hitam itu kembali berpelukan untuk waktu yang lama. Tidak peduli saat ini mereka berada di tengah pemakaman. Diantara ratusan batu nisan yang berjajar rapi. Diterpa dinginnya angin musim gugur. Sampai rinai hujan turun memaksa mereka melepas pelukan untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

Di kejauhan Taeyong menatap punggung Haechan yang berlari dengan sendu.

"Dia tidak tahu ya?"

Taeyong tidak perlu menengok ke samping untuk tahu siapa yang sedang bicara. Ia mengenali suara itu. Mark memang suka muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu.

"Tidak," ia menjawab singkat.

"Kau sadar tidak bisa terus mengurungnya di kegelapan, kan?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi kurasa itu bukan kewenanganku," balas Taeyong dilema.

"Profesor Lee?"

"Seharusnya tiba sebentar lagi."

Taeyong mendongak ke atas. Menatap pada awan yang berarak ditiup angin. Rinai hujan mulai menambah massa dan kecepatannya. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini langit senang sekali mengirim hujan, ya? Ia menutup matanya sejenak, menikmati dinginya jarum air yang menerpa wajahnya.

Lagipula hati dan pikirannya perlu didinginkan. Mendesah pelan, ia membuka matanya. Pupilnya mengecil, irisnya menajam. Dari samping ia mendengar Mark berkata.

" _Tirai sudah dibuka_."

Ya, benar. Sarung tinju sudah dijatuhkan. Papan catur sudah digelar. Pion-pion mulai digerakkan.

Permainan dimulai.

π

"Permainan dimulai."

Pria itu menyeringai tipis. Matanya menerawang jauh menembus mozaik kaca di depannya. Kekehan halus menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Matanya melirik jam pasir di atas meja.

" _It's about the time_."

π

 **A/N: chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Semoga nggak fail ya.**  
 **Terimakasih buat yang udah baca. Mohon kritik dan sarannya.**  
 **See you next chap ?** **ﾟﾑﾻ** **?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII : Clairvoyance

Haechan berusaha menepati janjinya. Hidup dengan bahagia dan menjalani hari-harinya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Nyatanya tidak semudah itu untuk melakukannya. Berlaku seolah kejadian yang menabrak laju pendulumnya yang tenang tidak pernah terjadi. Seolah godam raksasa dirantai di kaki, tiap langkah yang diambilnya terasa berat. Senyumnya kaku. Matanya tidak menampakkan binar khasnya.

Bukan berarti dia tidak berusaha. Berminggu-minggu ia berusaha mengikhlaskan kepergian ibunya. Namun memori itu bagai mimpi buruk yang terukir permanen di benaknya. Dia tidak bisa menghilangkan bayang-bayang tubuh ibunya yang berlumur darah ketika ia melihat setiap inchi sudut rumahnya. Dapur seolah menjadi tempat terlarang untuk dilewatinya. Jangankan makan, untuk menenggak segelas air pun ia tak sanggup. Ia selalu membawa makanannya ke kamar. Mengharuskan Taeyong sarapan dan makan malam sendirian di dapur yang kesunyiannya memekakan telinga.

Taeyong mengerti dan mencoba memahami perubahan perangai Haechan. Yang hari demi hari makin dingin dan tak tersentuh. Taeyong bukannya tidak sadar kalau Haechan berusaha menghindari rumah-dan _dirinya._ Ia membiarkannya, memberi Haechan ruang untuk menata pikiran dan jiwanya. Lambat laun Taeyong jengah juga ketika Haechan tidak repot-repot menutupi usahanya. Ia bersikap seolah Taeyong adalah orang asing. Tak jarang Taeyong merasa seperti makhluk gaib saat Haechan melenggang melaluinya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tahu kenapa Haechan bersikap seperti itu. Dan Taeyong _tahu_ ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Haechan sepenuhnya. Tapi diperlakukan bagai angin lalu seperti itu membuatnya mendesah frustasi juga. Rasanya ia ingin menyeret Haechan duduk manis di hadapannya, lalu mengkonfrontasinya. Bukan pilihan yang tepat. Taeyong tahu benar itu tidak ada gunanya.

" _Memangnya seberapa penting pekerjaan itu sampai-sampai tidak datang ke pemakaman ibu?"_

 _"Jangan berbicara seperti itu," Taeyong menghardik pelan._

 _"Lalu aku harus berbicara apa lagi!? Demi tuhan ini tentang ibu!" Haechan berdiri tiba-tiba. Membuat kursi yang didudukinya hampir terjungkal._

 _"Kau tidak mengerti. Pekerjaan itu tidak sesederhana yang kau kira."_

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti!? Ayah pindah begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun dan tidak tercium jejaknya sejak saat itu! Bahkan seminggu setelah pemakaman ibu!?" Haechan berseru nyaring._

 _"Ada urusan mendadak yang tidak diduga Haechan. Kalau bisa memilih ayah pasti sudah datang-"_

 _"-berhenti mengulang hal yang sama! Kenapa aku harus peduli!? Ayah saja tidak peduli! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia bisa menghilang sesuka hati dan aku tidak akan peduli!"_

 _Pipi Haechan memerah. Rasa panas menjalari wajah kirinya. Ia tercenung selepas menerima ayunan tangan Taeyong yang lumayan keras. Tulang pipinya perih, namun entah kenapa hatinya lebih terasa perih._

 _"Lee Haechan! Jaga ucapanmu!" Taeyong membentak Haechan tajam. Suaranya menggelegar di penjuru ruang. Di dapur. Tempat yang paling dibencinya._

 _Tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun dia beranjak dari dapur. Taeyong mencekal sikunya, menahannya yang hendak berlari menaiki tangga. Haechan menatap Taeyong sengit. Matanya memicing._

 _"Kita belum selesai berbicara."_

 _Haechan menepis tangan Taeyong kasar. "Aku membencimu."_

Taeyong memijit pelipisnya pelan mengingat percakapannya dengan Haechan seminggu sebelumnya.

 _Aku membencimu._

Kalimat itu sukses menarik sebuah erangan frustasi dari bibir Taeyong. Terngiang-ngiang di telinga. Sampai saat ini ia mengumpati dirinya yang kala itu tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Sejak saat itu hubungannya dengan Haechan benar-benar memburuk. Ia kini hanya bisa bergantung pada Renjun atau Jaemin untuk mengabarinya mengenai keadaan Haechan.

π

"Si brengsek satu itu!"

Jaemin menggebrak meja kafeteria dengan ganas. Ia membuang nafasnya kasar. Matanya berkilat nyalang dan sengit, seolah ingin menghancurkan apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Rahangnya mengeras. Ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Kenapa dia?" Haechan berbisik pada Renjun yang ada di depannya.

Renjun bergerak tidak nyaman sebelum menjawab ragu. "Itu... tentang seseorang di salah satu kelas psikologinya. Lee Jeno."

"Siapa?"

"Lee Jeno!" Jaemin menyela Renjun yang sekarang terlihat pasrah.

"Kenapa dengan si Jeno-Jeno ini?" Haechan bertanya polos.

"Bukan apa-apa," Renjun menyahut cepat. Jaemin melotot tidak percaya ke arahnya. Uh-oh.

" _Bukan apa-apa_ apanya!? Jelas-jelas ia tadi menggodamu!"

"Astaga-dia hanya membantuku mengambilkan buku di rak!"

"Dengan jarak sedekat itu!? Dan menaruh tangannya di pinggangmu!? Dan tersenyum kepadamu!? Dan sepanjang itu pula tidak melepaskan pandangannya darimu!?"

"Dia memang murah senyum, Jaemin! Jangan berlebihan," Renjun menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku tahu benar arti tatapan dan senyuman itu Renjun. Itu bukan senyuman ramah yang biasa ditujukan untuk orang asing. Dan lagi, kenapa harus dia yang membantumu!? Apa pula yang dilakukan anak jurusan kriminologi di deretan rak buku ilmu kedokteran!? Aku berani bertaruh ia menaruh nomornya di buku itu," Jaemin menjawab menggebu-gebu.

"Kau-arrgh," Renjun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pening. Jaemin menatapnya menantang.

Haechan memandang dua orang yang sedang beradu mulut di depannya bergantian. Ia seharusnya tidak terkejut dengan hal ini. Jaemin memang terkenal posesif terhadap Renjun. Tapi ia tidak tahu akan separah dan sekonyol ini. Ia tersenyum perlahan. Sangat bersyukur dari sekian banyak gelombang hidupnya yang belakangan kacau halauannya, Jaemin dan Renjun tetap sama. Mengalir seperti semestinya. Mereka berdua secara tidak langsung menjadi pegangan dan pengingat Haechan akan bagian dirinya yang terancam punah.

Senyum tidak perlu ia paksakan di sekitar mereka. Mereka dapat menjaga perasaan Haechan tanpa membuatnya risih. Haechan sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Dasar pasangan rumit," Haechan mengejek sambil memutar mata.

Jaemin dan Renjun yang saling mendelik saling menembakkan laser sontak memutus kontak mata. Renjun memberengut tidak terima. Lain halnya Jaemin yang menaikan satu alisnya menantang. Dan bangga?

"Bilang saja kau iri. Makanya cepat cari pacar. Jangan hanya berkencan dengan esaimu."

"Siapa yang iri?" Haechan membalas dongkol.

Jaemin menyeringai. "Kenapa? Mau kucarikan? Aku tahu satu-dua orang, atau lebih, yang tergila-gila padamu."

"Omong kosong," Haechan mendengus tidak percaya.

Seringai Jaemin bertambah lebar nyaris merobek wajahnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Haechan. Renjun menatap Jaemin was-was. Apapun yang dikatakannya pasti bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Kau pikir aku berbohong? Sebutan apa yang mereka berikan untukmu? Si Tudung Merah naif yang membuat mereka tergila-gila. Kau tidak akan menyangka apa yang akan mereka lakukan, korbankan kalau berhasil memilikimu. Atau bahkan sekedar mengelus ujung rambutmu."

Jaemin berbisik tepat di samping telinga Haechan dengan suara rendah. Haechan bergidik ngeri. Dengan senang hati ia menusuk dada Jaemin dengan sumpit alumunium yang dipegangnya. Pemuda jangkung itu mengaduh kesakitan. Haechan menerjang ke depan hendak menyambar leher Jaemin kalau saja tangannya tidak dicekal lebih dulu olehnya. Gesit juga dia.

"Si bodoh mesum satu ini! Kau ini kenapa sih!?" Tangan Haechan mengais-ngais di udara ingin mencakar wajah Jaemin.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan fakta-aduh! Memang benar adanya seperti itu, tanya saja pada Renjun!"

Renjun menatap datar. Sudah kebal. Biarkan saja dua curut itu bertengkar sampai kelaparan. Walaupun dalam hati ia membenarkan kata-kata Jaemin. Haechan memang bukan _bad boy_ populer seperti di kebanyakan drama atau film beken kesukaan remaja tanggung. Tapi dibilang tidak populer salah juga. Reputasinya tinggi diantara teman seangkatan dan senior-laki-laki, jadi tidak terlalu kentara. Lebih tepatnya tipe anak berandalan yang memandang _anak baik-baik_ bagai daging segar.

Darimana Jaemin memperoleh informasi itu di atas sepengetahuan Renjun-kecuali kalau Jaemin bergaul dengan mereka, Renjun mulai curiga. Namun ia tersadar kalau Jaemin tidak bisa dibilang _anak baik-baik. Dasar sama-sama serigala_. Batin Renjun sinis. Mungkin dia tidak sadar sudah menyebut pacarnya serigala.

Renjun kembali mengamati Haechan-masih berusaha mencekik dan menjambak Jaemin. Tapi Haechan itu memang kelewat naif. Tidak awas terhadap tatapan lapar yang kadang diarahkan padanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian bertengkar!? cepat makan!" Renjun berujar galak setelah menggeplak bahu Jaemin keras.

Diam-diam Renjun dan Jaemin tersenyum. Akhir-akhir ini Haechan seperti mayat berjalan. Melihatnya mencak-mencak seperti tadi agak membuatnya lega, walaupun Jaemin harus mengorbankan bahunya.

π

10.30 PM

Haechan memutuskan waktu pada jam itu terkutuk. Selain mengingatkan Haechan akan mimpi terburuknya, angka itu seolah membawa kesialan baginya. Entah kesambet setan apa ia menghabiskan waktu di _game arcade_ sampai malam. Setelah menggerutu dan memekik tertahan karena kalah, ingatan akan esai analisis sastra barat terlintas di benaknya. Ia mengumpat pelan sebelum menyambar tasnya dan berlari secepat kilat menuju perpustakaan.

Hujan deras yang turun di tengah perjalanannya menambah daftar kesialannya. Haechan nyaris menendang daun pintu bangunan tua itu saat mendapati papan ' _CLOSED'_ terpajang memandang balik ke wajahnya yang tercengang bercampur kesal. Ia berjalan lunglai menuju halte-di bawah guyuran hujan karena ia tidak membawa payung. Sesampainya di halte, ia menggigil kedinginan. Memang apa yang diharapkannya dari hujan di musim gugur? Air yang tiba-tiba jadi hangat?

Ia lama memandang kosong ke jalanan. Beberapa mobil berlalu-lalang menembus hujan yang kian lebat. Dingin merayap sampai ke tulangnya. Bajunya yang basah kuyup bagai selimut es. _Apa aku jalan kaki saja?_

Sebuah mobil yang familier menepi di halte sebelum Haechan melakukan aksi nekatnya. Seorang pria dengan mantel hitam keluar dari pintu kemudi. Haechan hampir mendengus saat gelombang deja vu menerpanya. Bukankah ini terlalu klise?

"Masuk."

 _Dasar manusia es._ Anehnya Haechan langsung menurut tanpa perlawanan. Alih-alih ia duduk manis di kursi penumpang tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tidak ada protes yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sampai-

"Ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku," celetuk Haechan.

"Memang bukan," jawab Mark kelewat santai. Membuat Haechan kesal.

"Tapi _ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku, hyeongsa-nim_."

"Aku tidak bilang akan mengantarmu pulang. Kita ke apartemenku," Mark berujar sarat akan finitas. Haechan tercengang kehabisan kata-kata. Begitu ia sadar kegelapan basement sudah menyelimutinya.

π

Dada Haechan terasa sesak menghirup udara lembab ketika ia keluar dari mobil yang terparkir di basement. Dia ingin memacu kaki keluar dan berlari menuju rumah. Ia memilih menghadapi Taeyong daripada memasuki apartemen Mark. Namun ia harus menepis jauh-jauh niatnya ketika mendapati dirinya berada di elevator. _Lagipula aku tidak kenal daerah ini_.

Haechan menatap nanar pintu besi kokoh dengan pengaman sandi di depannya. Dia berpikir dia sudah gila ketika menginjakkan kaki di foyer apaertemen yang luas itu. Mengikuti Mark seperti boneka kayu yang dikendalikan oleh tali. Tali tak kasat mata yang menariknya sampai ke kamar mandi.

Selama apapun Haechan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bawah air hangat, keinginan untuk berteriak frustasi tidak dapat dimusnahkan. Semakin menggunung iya. Haechan ingin menarik rambutnya sampai terlepas dari akar. Ia mendang-nendang air di _bathtub_ untuk melampiaskan perasaannya yang campur aduk. Ia bingung dan frustasi setengah mati.

Mark adalah orang yang objektif dan sangat menghargai estetika. Dia tahu mana barang yang estetis saat melihatnya. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk manusia. Jadi wajar saja ketika kerongkongan Mark mengering saat melihat Haechan yang duduk terduduk kikuk di ujung sofa, mengenakan kemeja putih miliknya. Jelas kebesaran. Ujung kemenya menutupi setengah celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam. Tulang selangkanya mengintip malu-malu walau kemeja sudah dikancingkan dengan benar.

 _Aku di neraka._ Batin Mark nelangsa. Atau malah sebaliknya-tidak ada yang tahu. Ia melangkah mendekati Haechan, menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan sorot mata yang misterius. Haechan agak berjingkat saat rangan Mark duduk dan meraih handuk yang tersampir di bahunya lalu mengusak pelan kepalanya.

"Kau lapar?" Mark bergumam rendah masih sambil mengeringkan rambut Haechan. Poni coklatnya jatuh menutupi matanya yang memandang ke lantai. Mark menurunkan handuk sehingga memblokade garis pandangnya. Haechan menarik nafas tajam.

"Tidak," cicit Haechan lirih. Mark mengikuti gerakan bibir merah itu yang sedikit bergetar. Darahnya berdesir kencang kala lidah itu terjulur keluar membasahi bibir yang kering. Entah berapa kali ia tergoda untuk merasakannya.

"Benarkah? Selamat tidur kalau begitu," Mark sudah mengambil dua langkah dari sofa ketika jari-jari rapuh menahan lengannya. Ia membalik tubuh dan Haechan segera melepas genggamannya.

"Detektif-tidak, Mark hyung tidak akan memberitahuku juga?" Haechan bertanya getir. Ia melanjutkan ketika Mark tak kunjung menjawab.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini? Bagaimana Mark hyung menemukanku? Apakah Taeyong hyung menyuruhmu? Hyung tidak akan mengatakannya padaku?"

"Taeyong pergi bertugas di Gangwon-do. Ia menitipkanmu padaku."

Haechan ingin tertawa. Alasan ini lagi? _Menitipkan?_ Memangnya dia benda mati?

"Aku bukan hewan peliharaan yang perlu dititipkan," ujar Haechan pahit.

"Apa yang Taeyong dan ayah sembunyikan dariku?" selidik Haechan saat Mark hanya menatapnya diam. Kesadaran akan sesuatu menghampiri dirinya.

"Tidak. Apa yang _orang-orang_ sembunyikan dariku? Apakah-apakah Mark hyung tahu dimana Ayahku?" Haechan memohon pada detik ini.

"Sudah larut, tidurlah," Mark menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Seketika itu juga segala emosi yang ia pendam selama berminggu-minggu menyeruak mengaliri nadinya. Amarah bergemuruh seperti hujan yang turun di luar. Ia menepis tangan Mark kasar.

"Tidak," desis Haechan dingin. "Anda _jelas_ tahu sesuatu, _detektif_. Apakah selama ini kalian melacakku? Mengintaiku? Begitu?"

Mark kembali memandangnya tajam. Tidak memberinya jawaban. Hanya suara petir menyambar yang ia dengar. Haechan mengerang frustasi.

"Sekarang _katakan_. Dimana ayah? Dimana Taeyong hyung?"

"Profesor Lee berada di Pyeongchang. Taeyong bertugas di Mokpo."

Pria itu terlalu tenang. Kontras dengan badai yang kini mengamuk. Kepal Haechan serasa akan pecah dibuatnya.

"Aku pergi," sulut Haechan. Ia berbalik hendak mengambil tasnya.

"Kau akan pergi kemana di cuaca dan jam seperti ini? Kau bahkan tidak mengenali daerah ini," sergah Mark. Ia tidak menduga keputusan ekstrem yang diambil Haechan.

"Masa bodoh. Aku tidak bisa tidur di tempat orang asing yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!" Sembur Haechan berang sambil mendekap ranselnya.

"Jangan bertindak seenaknya," peringat Mark.

"Aku kenal dua orang yang bertindak sesuka hatinya, mereka entah dimana saat ini. Termasuk anda. Anda bebas melakukan apapun aku tidak akan menyangsikannya. Selamat malam, detektif."

Sarkasme menjalar di kata-kata terakhir Haechan. Ia hendak meninggalkan ruang tengah namun badannya dibalik dengan kasar. Ranselnya terjatuh karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba menyentak tubuhnya. Haechan meringis berusaha melepaskan cengkraman besi dari kedua lengan atasnya. Alih-alih terlepas, ia ditarik maju.

Haechan terkesiap. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Mark. Mata kelam itu menyorot tajam menembus retinanya, pupil hitamnya bagai labirin gelap tak berujung yang menyesatkan Haechan di dalamnya. Menjebaknya di keabadian. Tubuhnya tersihir mata itu. Mematung kehilangan mobilitasnya. Syaraf motoriknya seolah mati.

Mark mengikis jarak membuat hidungnya hampir bersentuhan. Haechan tercekat. Dia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Mark yang memburu menyapu bibirnya. Wangi bunga lavender dan hutan pinus menusuk kelenjar olfaktorinya.

"Kau benar. Kau harus berhati-hati pada orang asing," Mark berbisik rendah di depan bibirnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa mili.

Ia menelengkan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Haechan lalu berbisik lagi. Suaranya bagai desisan ular. "Seperti yang kau katakan. Aku dapat berbuat sesuka hatiku."

Jantung Haechan serasa akan meledak. Aliran darah bergemuruh di telinganya mengakahkan gemuruh hujan. Udara di sekitarnya serasa mencekiknya. Tangannya yang bergetar terangkat mendorong dada Mark menjauh. Begitu ujung jarinya menyentuh serat baju Mark, tubuhnya dibanting mundur.

Punggungnya menyentuh permukaan empuk sofa dengan keras. Tubuhnya terpantul. Matanya membelalak melihat Mark yang berlengah di atasnya, hampir menindihnya kalau bukan karena tangannya yang bertumpu di samping kepala Haechan. Pupilnya bergetar melihat senyum miring yang terpatri di wajah Mark.

"Sesuka hatiku kau bilang? Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan?"

Tepat ketika Mark menyelesaikan kalimatnya cahaya disedot mati dari apartemen. Meninggalkan mereka dalam selubung kegelapan. Mata Mark bergerak liar dalam kegelapan. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah kilatan biru yang masuk melalui dinding kaca apartemen.

Haechan ditarik bangun dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba dirinya sudah berada di dalam kamar yang sama yang ditempatinya berminggu-minggu lalu. Pintu dibanting terkunci dari luar setelah Mark mengatakan perintahnya.

"Tunggu di sini."

Setelah itu yang terdengar adalah kegaduhan yang membunuh malam. Suara benda yang pecah berjatuhan, dan desing peluru yang menari di udara. Haechan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

π

 **A/N: hehe(?) Mark muncul lumayan banyak nih di chap ini. Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya. Makasih yang sudah mau baca.**  
 **Ciao~~ ?** **ﾟﾒﾕ**

 **Ps: hari ini double up chap 8 &9**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX : Clairvoyance 2

Mark mengutuk langit dalam hati. Segala sumpah serapah yang ia hafal diluar kepala terucap dibawah nafasnya. Terkutuklah mereka datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Begitu kira-kira garis besar umpatan Mark yang kini sibuk menjarah kotak amunisinya. Ia menimang-nimang antara Uzi dan HK416 sebelum akhirnya memilih senjata rancangan Jerman itu. Mark menyambar radio yang ada di meja dan berujar teratur.

" _Code Red. Grimm. Lima Red Romeo Hotel. Over._ "

 _Mereka bergerak secepat ini?_

Pria bersurai pirang itu menyusuri dinding-dinding tak bernyawa dengan hati-hati. Langkahnya terukur penuh perhitungan. Gerakkan tubuhnya selicin ular. Seolah-olah ia bergerak bagai hantu, tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Hembusan nafasnya seolah ditelan kegelapan.

Tubuh tegapnya bersembunyi di balik ruang _wardrobe_ , ekor mataya bergerak awas. Pupil matanya memicing melihat segaris cahaya yang perlahan memancar dari lorong menuju pintu. Lagi-lagi ia memaki dalam hati. Seseorang membajak sistem pengaman gedung ini. Pintu itu seharusnya terkunci otomatis dari dalam kalau sewaktu-waktu listrik padam.

Telinganya menajam kala mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mengenakan sepatu bot sayup-sayup terdengar. Bayangan hitam mulai bergerak merambat masuk. Walaupun penerangan sangat buruk, penglihatan malamnya yang dilatih selama bertahun-tahun dapat menangkap siluet senjata kelahiran Israel yang mereka tenteng dengan jelas.

Mata elangnya mengamati bayangan yang mendendap-endap itu dibantu cahaya kilat yang kadang menyambar. Dalam hati menghitung berapa kepala yang harus ia singkirkan malam ini. Tidak sampai satu lusin, kendatipun demikian ia harus ekstra hati-hati kalau tidak ingin kehilangan nyawanya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menembakkan peluru pertamanya yang meluncur bersarang tepat di otak penyusup itu. Peluru-peluru yang lain mulai beterbangan di udara. Desingannya meraung-raung di ruangan yang tadinya sunyi itu. Furnitur-furnitur porselen dan kaca yang hancur terkena momen peluru menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang bersahutan. Seketika ruangan itu menjadi medan tempur ilegal.

Mark berjalan menyamping sambil terus menyorot dan menembakkan timah panas pada manusia-manusia yang statusnya belum di ketahui itu. Dengan presisi seakurat mungkin yang mengincar organ vital mereka. Ia berguling ke belakang meja bar di dapur, beberapa peluru nyasar yang mengenai perabot dapur menimbulkan bunyi kelontang yang menusuk telinga. Ia melirik bayangan orang-orang tak di undang yang memantul di lemari dapur yang terbuat dari baja ringan. _Five down five to go_.

"Bocah sialan!"

Menjadikan meja pantry sebagai tameng, ia kembali menarik pelatuk senjata berkaliber 5,56 mm itu dengan cekatan. Tepat melubangi pelipis pria yang berada di samping jendela. Mark menarik kepalanya ke bawah dengan cepat saat sebuah peluru diarahkan ke tengkoraknya. Nyaris mengenai tulang bajinya. Mark segera melubangi kepala si empunya peluru.

Mark menegakkan tubuhnya sekali lagi ketika bayangan hitam menerjang tubuhnya hingga ambruk di lantai, senapannya terpental dari tangan. Mark menyikut rahang pria itu sebelum tubuhnya dikunci. Kepalan tangan ia arahkan ke pangkal lehernya, membuat pria bertopeng itu kesulitan bernafas. Ia menarik kerah baju pria itu berdiri, menjadikannya sebagai tameng dari peluru yang berusaha menembus dirinya.

Ia membuang tubuh tak bernyawa bekas tameng itu ke arah komplotannya. Kakinya menerjang dada orang tersebut. Mark mencekal lengannya ketika moncong peluru diarahkan ke wajahnya, mengalihkannya ke sudut ruangan. Berharap dapat mengenai salah satu lawan. Mark hendak melumpuhkan pria tersebut ketika kepalan tinju menghempaskan tubuhnya ke samping. Ia menangkap sebuah tendangan memutar yang menyabit diarahkan ke perutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memelintir kaki tersebut, sikunya ia benturkan ke engsel lututnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi keretak yang membuat siapapun merinding. Lolongan kesakitan membelah udara yang mulai terkontaminasi bau darah dan bubuk mesiu.

Dua bayangan lain menyerbu ke arahnya. Sebilah eickhorn melenggok gemulai menggores bahunya. Ia mendesis tajam. _Bedebah_. Mark menendangkan kakinya tepat di rusuk ketika eickhorn hitam itu kembali diayunkan ke arahnya. Dalam interval yang cepat, lututnya terangkat mendarat di ulu hati orang yang melukai bahunya. Baku hantam ia kaitkan di rahang bawahnya.

Sebuah bot mendarat di telinga membuat Mark limbung terganggu keseimbangannya. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang. Menabrak partisi kaca yang memisahkan dapur dan ruang tengah yang kini kepingannya berserakan di lantai. _Sialan._ Dia lupa masih ada satu keparat bodoh lagi.

Bahunya berdenyut nyeri. Begitu juga tulang rusuknya yang menjadi korban tendangan samping tadi. Matanya berubah nyalang ketika mendapati salah satu dari mereka berjalan ke ruangan yang ditempati Haechan. Sedikit kepayahan ia berdiri. Belum sempat ia mengembalikan keseimbangannya―baik rohani maupun jasmani―tubuhnya kembali dibanting ke lantai. Sebuah massa yang lumayan berat mengunci abdomennya diikuti jari-jari kapalan yang membungkus mencekat tenggorokannya.

Mark berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekikan yang mendera lehernya. Pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya menipis lambat laun melemahkan pergerakannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak menata pikirannya. Dengan hentakan kuat ia menarik kelingking yang mengelilingi lehernya ke arah berlawanan. Bunyi yang tidak mengenakan terdengar bersamaan dengan umpatan kasar pemilik jari. Di tengah rasa sakit yang menjalari kelingking, pria asing itu dihadiahi sikutan yang membentur tajam pipinya, Mark tidak membuang waktu lebih lama untuk mengunci leher pria tersebut. Wajahnya makin lama menjadi ungu seiring oksigen dan kesadaran yang dihisap habis dari tubuhnya membuat nadinya berhenti berdetak.

"AAARRGGH!"

Pekikan nyaring yang terlalu familier membuat tubuh Mark menegang. Serta merta ia melempar kepala keras itu ke lantai yang dipenuhi serpihan kaca. Mark sudah siap memacu kakinya menuju kamar namun dua bayangan yang muncul dari kegelapan menghentikannya. Dia melihat siluet Haechan yang berjalan tertatih-tatih ke depan. Kaki-kakinya berjinjit. Kilat menyambar sekali lagi menerangi ruangan yang sekarang wujudnya seperti kapal pecah. Sinar biru keputihan itu memantul pada mata pisau yang ditempelkan di leher jenjang Haechan.

Bibir Haechan yang sobek dan berdarah bergetar menahan tangis. Goresan merah melintang di pelipis kirinya. Sosok di belakang Haechan terus mendorongnya maju. Pria itu menyeringai.

"Lepaskan anak itu," Mark berkata dingin, menimbulkan sebuah ironi ketika darahnya sedang mendidih saat ini.

"Memang kenapa kalau tidak?"

"Kau mungkin akan menyesalinya."

"Sombong sekali," ejek pria itu sambil menekankan pisau lebih dalam walau tidak cukup untuk merobek permukaan kulit. Haechan berjengit, bahunya bergetar ketakutan. Namun ia tidak tahu mana yang lebih mengerikan apakah pisau yang bisa menembus lehernya kapan saja atau hasrat membunuh yang liar dan buas yang berkilat merayapi mata Mark.

Mark menarik _handgun_ yang ia simpan sebagai cadangan dari _holster_ yang terlilit di pinggang. Menodongkannya tepat ke dahi pria yang saat ini menarik Haechan sebagai tameng.

"Hati-hati tuan muda," pria itu berkata serak. Pisau itu kini membelai pelan leher Haechan, cairan merah mengalir menghiasi mata eickhorn yang sama yang melukai bahu Mark. Haechan mendesis kala rasa perih menjalari syaraf-syaraf kulitnya. Rahang Mark mengeras.

"Harusnya kau sadar diri akan keberadaanmu," cemoohnya. Mark sedikit kebingungan namun mulai paham ketika derap kaki terdengar di lorong apartemen.

 _Dia membawa pasukan rupanya_. Mark membatin hambar. Rasanya ia ingin merobek seringai kemenangan yang berpahat di wajah pria bertubuh kekar itu. Tapi jangankan menghabisinya, dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini tidak ada jaminan ia bisa mengalahkan mereka sendirian.

 _Apapun yang terjadi Haechan harus selamat_.

"Mungkin bukan hanya aku yang harus _sadar diri_ ," dengus Mark sambil tersenyum miring. Sayup-sayup nyanyian sirine polisi terdengar, pria asing itu mengerut tak suka. Eickhorn itu menggores kulit Haechan makin dalam, membuat pemuda itu memekik kesakitan.

"Arg―"

"Jatuhkan senjata!" Pintu apartemen Mark menghantam dinding dengan keras disusul gerombolan orang berbaju hitam yang masing-masing memegang _sniper_.

Mark menembak lengan yang melingkar menawan bahu Haechan. Pria itu mengibaskan tangan mengerang kesakitan. Tubuh lemah Haechan terjembab ke depan hampir saja mencium lantai jika Mark tak segera menahannya. Pria yang beberapa saat lalu menawan Haechan menyambar handgun Mark yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Jatuhkan senjata dan angkat tanganmu!" Pasukan hitam yang kini membentuk formasi itu memberi peringatan dengan tegas.

Di luar perkiraan, pria asing itu menyeringai tajam dan menarik pelatuk tepat ketika moncong senjata itu berada di samping kepalanya. Percikan merah menodai tembok di sebelahnya.

Haechan menyaksikan itu semua dengan isi kepala yang berkecamuk. Rasa perih yang menjalari lehernya makin menjadi-jadi ia hampir tidak dapat merasakan apapun selain rasa sakit. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang mengabur, titik-titik hitam mulai memenuhi indera penglihatannya. Di sudut matanya yang mulai menutup, ia melihat dua sosok familier yang menerobos barisan hitam. _Taeyong-hyung? Ayah?_

 _Ayah?_

"Haechan!" teriakan itu mengalun mengantarnya menuju kegelapan.

π

Pandangan pertama yang terpampang saat ia membuka matanya adalah sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih yang tampak asing. Berbalik total dengan apartemen bernada monokrom milik Mark. Di sisi kirinya, sebuah jendela dengan atap busur dan oriel melengkung menatap langit pagi musim gugur yang kelabu.

Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali mencoba memfokuskan lensa coklatnya. Ia mengangkat punggungnya untuk duduk. Tangannya yang terasa kaku coba ia gerakkan. Sesuatu terasa mengganjal yang berwujud selang bening yang menancap di pembuluh darah. Haechan mengedarkan manik kembarnya ke sekeliling ruangan seperti orang linglung. Rasanya ia seperti terbangun dari hibernasi panjang.

 _Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi?_

Gerigi-gerigi otaknya berputar mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang membawanya kemari. Fragmen-fragmen mulai bermunculan dan bersatu seperti potongan puzzle. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pening.

"Haechan! Kau sudah bangun!?" suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar diikuti suara seseorang memutus rantai pikirannya yang tak berujung.

Seseorang itu berlari menghambur memeluk tubuhnya. Sosok bertubuh jangkung mengekor di belakang dengan dahi yang mengernyit tidak suka.

"Taeyong hyung! Kubilang hati-hati!" laki-laki kurus itu menggerutu kesal.

"Jangan berisik, Sicheng," seseorang itu―Taeyong―membalas Sicheng dengan cuek masih memeluk Haechan.

"Hyung?" Haechan berkata parau. Tenggorokannya kering.

Taeyong menjauhkan badannya dan menatap Haechan dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia tersenyum miris melihat wajah pucat Haechan. Mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu membuat Taeyong ingin memukuli diri sendiri.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Bingung?" Haechan menjawab ragu, matanya melirik Sicheng yang berdiri di dekat pintu penuh tanda tanya. Namun Taeyong memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"Itu wajar," Taeyong mengelus kepala Haechan lembut. _Kalau bisa aku ingin kau melupakannya_.

"Hyung apa yang―"

"― tidak sekarang," potong Taeyong cepat. Haechan ingin menangis frustasi sebelum Taeyong melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Setelah konsisimu cukup stabil," ia terdiam sebentar. "Semua akan dijelaskan. _Ayah_ akan menjelaskan padamu."

Entah kenapa Haechan tidak menyukai detak jantungnya yang berubah cepat. Atau rasa dingin yang perlahan menyelimuti hatinya. Entah kenapa kali ini ia tidak ingin penjelasan. Ia ingin mengabaikan dan melupakan semua ini.

π

Pria yang cukup lama tidak ia lihat wajahnya itu kini duduk di depannya. Penampilannya tidak banyak berubah. Kendatipun auranya tetap tenang dan terjaga, kedamaian luput di dalamnya. Hal itu, Haechan dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Gurat-gurat halus mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Haechan bertanya-tanya apakah ayahnya sudah setua itu. Ia tidak menyadarinya selama ini.

" _Mántis_. Atau kalau dalam bahasa inggris biasa disebut dengan _clairvoyant,_ " Ayahnya berujar setelah beberapa menit terjebak dalam diam. Haechan mengernyit tidak paham.

"Peramal?"

"Lebih tepatnya mata yang melihat apa yang tidak kebanyakan orang lihat."

"Lalu?" penjelasan itu tidak memberinya pencerahan sama sekali.

Mr. Lee tersenyum tipis. "Orang-orang yang berada di _Mántis_ memiliki suatu hal yang tidak orang lain miliki. Bisa dibilang kami orang yang sangat tajam penglihatannya―nalurinya. Kita melihat apa yang dilewatkan oleh masa di setiap kejadian. Hal-hal kecil yang tampak remeh namun memegang arti tertentu di tiap kasus. Bermacam orang dengan berbagai keahlian yang sulit diterima masyarakat umum berkumpul di situ. Intinya kami seperti pasukan khusus rahasia yang bekerja untuk pemerintah."

"Seperti _Avenger?_ " balas Haechan setengah serius setengah bercanda. Maklum saja ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang disampaikan ayahnya.

"Kalau maksudmu apakah kami berusaha menuai kedamaian dengan mengungkap tindak kriminal kelas tinggi yang terjadi dan mencegah tindakan kriminal―nah, maka iya. Mungkin?" ujar pria paruh baya itu yang kini menyesap secangkir teh.

Haechan memandang sangsi ayahnya sendiri. Ratusan pertanyaan mulai bermunculan tak terkendali. "Entahlah, hidup kita baik-baik saja selama _setidaknya_ delapan belas tahun ini sampai ayah pergi ke Pyeogchang untuk _apalah itu hanya tuhan yang tahu_. Kenapa baru sekarang ayah mengatakannya padaku? Setelah kekacauan ini?"

Laki-laki yang mengenakan mantel hitam itu terdiam sejenak, matanya menyorot pelik. Bagaimanapun juga Haechan tetap putranya. Mendengarnya berbicara dengan nada yang menderita sedikit banyak menggores hatinya. Ia tidak tega.

"Seperti yang ayah bilang, ada beberapa orang di dunia ini dengan keahlian di atas rata-rata yang sulit diterima masyarakat," ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Beberapa orang tersebut― _hacker, programmer_ , mata-mata, ahli bela diri, detektif, profiler, dokter―menggunakan kemampuannya di jalan yang berbeda-beda. Katakanlah organisasi ini beroperasi diam-diam untuk memperbaiki dan mempertahankan keadaan. Kalau sudah begitu, kau pasti mengenal organisasi yang _juga_ memiliki _pasukan khusus_ tak kalah canggih yang _juga_ beroperasi diam-diam. Tetapi mungkin cara dan tujuan yang kita capai berbeda. Kegiatan orang-orang ini sedikit banyak bersinggungan dengan pekerjaan kami. Dan _mungkin_ dalam perjalanannya kita banyak menyulitkan satu sama lain."

Kesunyian kembali menguasai ruangan itu. Pikiran Haechan sudah berada beribu-ribu mil jauhnya. Mencoba mencerna tiap kata yang terlontar dari ayahnya di otaknya yang mulai panas. Apakah karena organisasi ini nyawa ibunya terenggut?

"Apa karena dua organisasi ini kekacauan ini terjadi?" Haechan menekankan kata kekacauan dengan perasaan getir dan pahit yang lama ia pendam.

"Iya," ayahnya berkata tanpa basa-basi. Sesiap apapun Haechan menerima jawaban terduga tersebut, tetap saja dadanya berdenyut sakit.

"Organisasi apa?"

Ayahnya tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan Haechan.

" _Banyak_ nama yang bisa disebut, tapi _hanya_ ada _satu_ nama yang mewakili mereka. Kalian biasa menyebutnya _mafia_."

π

Haechan tidak percaya setelah semua kekacauan-hiruk-pikuk-malapetaka yang terjadi, ia kembali mendapati dirinya bersama Mark Lee. Seseorang yang _bisa dibilang_ bertugas mengawasi Haechan mulai detik ini dan seterusnya sampai _keadaan membaik_. Walaupun dalam hati firasat Haechan mengatakan keadaan yang dimaksud pasti di luar ekspektasinya dan _pasti_ tidak semudah itu untuk membaik.

Ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari ayahnya dan Taeyong tidak sepenuhnya jujur padanya―koreksi, katakanlah mereka jujur. Tapi ia tahu benar bukan itu saja yang _harusnya_ mereka jelaskan. Tapi, yah, pikirnya, untuk sementara ini dia akan pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Masa bodoh. Toh, dia sudah muak. Mengingat penjelasan ayahnya kemarin saja sudah membuat kepalanya senewen.

"Kenapa aku harus tinggal bersamamu?" sulut Haechan dengan nada tidak suka yang kentara. Biarkan saja, dia memang tidak berniat untuk menutupinya. _Kenapa tidak Taeyong hyung saja_?

"Kupikir Taeyong dan Profesor Lee sudah menjelaskannya padamu. Aku tidak perlu mengulang," Mark berujar kalem sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa hitam. Tangannya ia sampirkan di lengan sofa.

Mata Haechan menyipit tajam melihat Mark yang duduk tenang seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Seolah seminggu yang lalu apartemennya tidak di porak porandakan segerombol orang yang tidak jelas juntrungannya. Seolah dinding yang sekarang mulus itu tidak pernah tertembus peluru. Memang kalau dilihat sekarang apartemen ini bersih tanpa cela. Bahkan terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan furniturnya sama persis.

"Kau boleh duduk asal kau tahu," Mark berkata melihat Haechan yang betah berdiri.

"Tidak, tuh. Aku tidak tahu," balasnya ketus. Huh, _touché_.

Mark yang melihat Haechan bertingkah seperti balita merasa terhibur. Lumayan untuk mengalihkan rasa nyeri di bahunya. Si cecunguk kemarin menggores bahunya cukup dalam. Mark geram sendiri tiap mengingatnya.

Seringai mengembang di wajahnya. Sebuah ide jahil melintas di otaknya yang kurang hiburan.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa canggung melihat sofa ini?"

Haechan memandang Mark heran sekaligus bingung. Bicara apa sih pria itu? "Kenapa aku harus canggung?"

Mark mengangkat satu alisnya, tatapannya bercampur antara menggoda dan mengejek. Sebuah saklar seolah dihidupkan dalam kepalanya. Satu lapis fragmen terkutuk yang ia coba kubur dalam-dalam kembali muncul dalam ingatannya. Dia _ingat_ apa yang terjadi di sofa _itu_ pada malam terkutuk _itu_. Haechan mendelik ganas.

"Memangnya kau tidak canggung!? Dasar mesum!" Seru Haechan lantang.

"Mesum? Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Mark bertanya bingung, namun melihat kilatan di matanya Haechan tahu ia hanya pura-pura bodoh.

"Tidak usah berlagak sok polos!"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Jangan-jangan kau sedang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak ya?"

"Kau tiba-tiba membantingku di sofa itu dan mengatakan hal-hal aneh!" Haechan menuding-nuding wajah Mark dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Benarkah? Memang aku mengatakan apa?" Mark bertanya dan tanpa Haechan sadari Mark sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan dilipat di dada. Ia melangkah mundur. Haechan gelagapan saat Mark ikut melangkahkan kakinya maju.

"Jangan mendekat!" Desis Haechan ketika punggungnya menyapa dinding.

"Kau tidak penasaran apa yang akan kulakukan waktu itu? Siapa tahu dugaanmu salah?" Mark berkata sambil mencondongkan tubuh mendekatkan wajahnya.

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana, Haechan mendongak dan balas menantang. "Memangnya apa dugaanku?"

Mark tertegun.

"Memangnya _anda_ mau melakukan apa saat itu _detektif_?" Bisik Haechan sambil menatap mata Mark lurus-lurus.

Mata Mark menajam. Seringainya luntur digantikan senyum miring yang sulit diartikan. Tangannya yang dilipat mencengkeram erat lengannya sendiri. Ia setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Haechan.

 _Bisa-bisanya. Anak ini memang naif._

Mark tertawa pahit dalam hati. Pikiranya sudah melayang tinggi ke angkasa, membawanya ke fantasi terlarang yang lama membuainya.

"Jangan gegabah, kau tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa," Mark menyentil dahi Haechan.

Mark memotong Haechan sebelum bocah itu melayangkan protes. "Istirahatlah, tubuhmu belum sepenuhnya pulih."

 _Dan mau harus lebih hati-hati, Haechan_.

π

 **A/N : akhirnya selesai juga chap ini. Ini pertama kalinya nulis adegan ection maaf ya kalau aneh.**  
 **Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya. Thank youu ?** **ﾟﾒﾕ**

 **P.S. : setelah ini mungkin aku nggak** **bisa sering update bcs tugas dan sekolah tapi ttp dicicil nulis.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X : Persona non Grata

Tehrhitung sudah dua minggu Haechan tinggal bersama Mark. Selama waktu yang berlalu sampai penghujung musim gugur itu, Haechan sedikit banyak mempelajari hal-hal yang selama ini terselubung dari Mark. Well, hal-hal menyangkut apa yang ia lakukan dan beberapa kebiasaan tertentu.

"Sejauh yang kuketahui dia itu sama seperti Taeyong hyung. Dia bekerja di kepolisian merangkap anggota di apalah-itu-namanya aku tidak peduli," kelakar Haechan malas sambil mengaduk-aduk kuah ramennya.

Ia sedang ditawan oleh Jaemin di siang yang dihiasi rinai hujan ini. Haechan sudah menduga hal ini sejak berakhirnya pesta Halloween pekan lalu. Kebetulan―atau tidak―Jaemin mendapati Mark yang hendak menjemputnya pulang. Pria itu menyender di pintu auditorium bergaya neo-Renaissance dengan tangan dilipat di dada. Khas sekali seorang Mark Lee. Tidak sulit menemukan sosoknya di lautan manusia bertopeng. Jaemin gencar sekali ingin menginterogasinya sejak saat itu.

"Dan kau tinggal bersamanya," timpal Jaemin heran mendengar penjelasan Haechan yang asal-asalan.

"Kalau aku boleh memilih―dan kalau Taeyong hyung berada di Seoul, karena sekarang dia bisa dimana saja lalu seenaknya muncul, mengerjakan apa hanya tuhan yang tahu―aku juga tidak mau!" seru Haechan kesal sambil membela diri panjang lebar.

Jaemin menyipitkan matanya. Tidak puas dengan jawaban Haechan. Dia ingin menyudutkan Haechan lebih jauh tapi mengingat hidup temannya yang akhir-akhir ini menyedihkan membuat ia tak sampai hati. Bukan berarti Jaemin akan berhenti menggodanya.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya?" Jaemin tersenyum licik sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" jawab Haechan sengak. Dia tidak menyukai nada yang terselip di kalimatnya. Jaemin tergelak melihat Haechan yang mulai kesal.

"Maksudku―oh, ayolah, jangan membodohi diri sendiri Haechan. Kita harus mengakui kalau dia itu tampan. _Kau harus mengakui_. Tinggal bersamanya pasti terasa seperti berkah dan kutukan untuk orang sepertimu," jelas Jaemin, matanya masih mengerling jenaka kea rah Haechan.

 _Tidak lucu._ Haechan memberengut, setuju tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Jaemin. "Orang sepertiku? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama orang seganteng itu pasti membuat perasaanmu campur aduk. Yah, aku tidak berharap banyak dari orang yang kehidupan percintaannya payah," Jaemin mencibir setengah bercanda. Haechan protes.

"Kehidupan percintaannya payah? Maksudmu aku!?"

Jaemin tergelak. "Siapa lagi? Seumur-umur aku mengenalmu kau tidak pernah melirik siapa pun. Mark barangkali adalah cinta pertamamu. Bukankah ini dramatis sekali?"

"Aku tidak mencintainya," bantah Haechan dengan nada menuntut.

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang membuat mata berbentuk hati tiap melihat Mark," Jaemin berujar malas.

"Aku tidak melihat Mark dengan mata berbentuk hati!"

"Aku tidak bilang itu adalah dirimu."

Skakmat. Jaemin menyeringai penuh kemenangan, jari-jari panjangnya bertaut di depan wajahnya seolah-olah berpikir keras―atau mungkin ia berusaha membaca Haechan lebih jauh. Haechan bergidik ngeri, bagaimana bisa ia lupa Jaemin mengambil program studi psikologi? Tentunya ia belajar membaca bahasa tubuh orang bukan? Haechan mengeplak jidatnya secara mental. _Bodoh._

"Abaikan yang barusan. Tapi kenapa kau bilang itu bisa menjadi kutukan untukku?"

Jaemin berdeham pelan lalu berkata dengan khidmat seolah ia sedang berpidato. "Berkebalikan denganmu, Mark adalah orang yang pandai menata emosi dan pikirannya. Yah, karena dia lebih dewasa, sih. Jelas dia lebih berpengalaman."

Haechan mengunyah ramennya. Secara tidak langsung memberi kode Jaemin untuk meneruskan. "Karena itulah, dia juga pandai membuat tameng di sekelilingnya. Jujur saja dia itu tidak terbaca. Dia boleh jadi bersikap baik tapi tetap saja Mark itu laki-laki. _God knows how many heart he breaks or his love escapades._ "

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku?" Haechan bertanya. Ia sudah menaruh curiga saat pertama kali Jaemin mengangkat pembicaraan ini.

Jaemin bergumam agak lama. "Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, kau harus berpikir matang-matang sebelum melabuhkan hatimu. Jangan sampai menyesal. Kau sudah cukup menderita, aku tidak mau kau tersakiti lebih jauh."

Sesuatu seperti menarik jantungnya saat Jaemin menatap matanya dalam. Ia tidak menyangka dari sekian banyak skenario yang ada Jaemin akan mengatakan hal seserius itu. Haechan tertegun melihat ketulusan Jaemin yang mengalir dari matanya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak pernah berniat menjadikannya pacarku atau bagaimana," ujar Haechan berusaha mengembalikan atmosfer yang mulai suram.

Mata Jaemin menyipit tajam melalui bahu Haechan seolah-olah pemandangan di belakangnya mengurangi garis hidupnya. Haechan menolehkan kepalanya dan meringis saat melihat _pemandangan_ yang membuat Jaemin mengeluarkan asap-asap hitam imajiner. _Bisa repot ini._

"Kau pergilah ke kelas dulu. Sepertinya aku harus mematahkan tangan seseorang," Jaemin mendesis tajam sebelum bangkit dari kursi dengan kasar dan melangkah cepat penuh amarah. Haechan bahkan yakin jejaknya dapat meninggalkan api.

Ia memandang miris tubuh jangkung Jaemin yang mendekati sosok Renjun dan pria berambut hitam yang belakangan ia ketahui sebagai Lee Jeno. Ya, Lee Jeno yang di perpustakaan. Lee Jeno yang sekarang sedang berjalan bersama Renjun dengan jarak yang _mungkin_ terlalu dekat. Lee Jeno yang _mungkin_ melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Renjun agar Renjun tidak terjembab karena tersandung tali sepatunya. Haechan memutar bola matanya.

Sebagai sahabat yang baik dan beradab, Haechan berdiri dari kursi guna mencegah Jaemin membuat kekacauan―dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Agaknya ia kurang perhitungan ketika tubuhnya membentur sesuatu yang keras saat ia memutar badannya tajam. Ia nyaris tersungkur di atas lantai kafeteria yang mulai sepi itu jika sepasang lengan kekar tidak melingkar di sekeliling abdomennya. Refleks motoriknya membuat Haechan mengalungkan satu tangan pada sesuatu―yang ia curigai sebagai leher―dan tangan lainnya mencengkeram kemeja depan orang yang Haechan tabrak.

Kepalanya agak berputar karena terbentur lumayan keras, namun Haechan tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui bahwa yang ia tabrak dengan sembrono adalah manusia. Ia mendongak mencari-cari wajah orang yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya.

"Maafkan―" lidah Haechan kelu ketika mata seperti rusa itu sudah menatapnya dengan wajah teduh. "―aku."

Orang asing itu tersenyum membuat kata-kata terkunci di tenggorokan Haechan. Tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya terasa lembut namun sekokoh besi di saat yang bersamaan. Memaku kakinya di lantai.

"Hati-hati bocah manis." Kata-katanya yang cenderung menjengkelkan kontras sekali dengan suaranya yang dalam namun tenang dan jelas. Haechan mulai bergerak tidak nyaman saat laki-laki yang tampak lebih tua darinya itu tidak juga melepaskan baik tatapan maupun lengannya.

"Err..maaf tapi sepertinya posisi ini agak canggung," cicit Haechan takut-takut kalau ia menyinggungnya. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum lebar sebelum memperlebar jarak mereka tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. Begitu juga dengan Haechan, seolah matanya dikunci.

"Jangan bergerak seceroboh itu lain kali, lehermu bisa patah bocah," laki-laki bersurai coklat madu itu berujar santai seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Haechan hendak protes dan berkata pada laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran Mark itu bahwa dia bukan bocah ataupun siswa sekolah dasar. Namun niatnya terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan di ujung kafeteria sehingga omelan Haechan harus digagalkan.

" !"

"Sampai jumpa," seseorang yang dipanggil Mr. Wong itu berjalan meninggalkan Haechan yang membuka-tutup mulutnya seperti ikan. Dia bahkan belum sempat berterimakasih―dan protes, bagaimana bisa ia pergi begitu saja? Haechan menggerutu dalam hati.

Seolah ditampar buku tak kasat mata, ia baru ingat akan niatnya yang hendak mengejar Jaemin. Nasib buruk―atau malah baik?―didapatinya ketika tiga orang yang tak terhindarkan dari perdebatan sengit, seharusnya, kini menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Tidak ada jejaknya. Haechan mendesah, dalam hati ia berdoa pertumpahan darah tidak terjadi.

Л

Haechan bukannya tidak sadar kalau Mark itu memiliki standar wajah di atas rata-rata. Dia tidak buta akan hal itu. Haechan bahkan tidak bodoh untuk sekedar meraba seperti apa medan dan _genre_ petualangan percintaan Mark―well, walaupun ia tidak tahu betul tapi ia punya gambaran, _sedikit_. Setidaknya gagasan itu yang selama beberapa jam ini berputar-putar memenuhi kepala Haechan seperti _ferris wheel_ akibat percakapannya dengan Jaemin tadi sore.

Mungkin karena Haechan sadar dengan apa yang ada di depannya, ia memilih―seperti yang kurang lebih ia katakan pada Jaemin―untuk tidak melabuhkan hatinya pada siapapun. Untuk sementara ini. Sampai rasa hampa di hatinya menghilang tiap Mark meninggalkannya sendirian karena pekerjaan. Sampai rasa nyeri di hatinya mati rasa saat mendengar derap kaki Mark yang pulang terlampau larut dengan tampilan yang sedikit berantakan dan bau parfum orang lain yang samar-samar tercium dari tubuhnya.

Karena rasa sesak di dadanya tidak masuk akal dan tidak memberinya ruang untuk memberontak. Tidak ketika dari awal Mark memang bukan siapa-siapanya.

Haechan tahu benar apa yang dihadapinya. Sebab itulah ia berkata pada Jaemin bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Karena ia memang tidak berniat menggantungkan harapan bahkan melirik ke arah sana.

Pemuda berparas manis itu berharap dapat membuang jauh hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Mark dari pikirannya. Tapi sepertinya buku catatan yang kini penuh dengan coretan abstrak dan bukannya ringkasan sejarah filsafat korea berkata lain.

"Aku bisa gila terus berada di sini," Haechan mengeluh sambil menutup bukunya kasar. Ia butuh angin segar.

Ia butuh angin segar, tidak ada gunanya ia duduk diam memandangi buku yang tidak akan memberinya pencerahan. Haechan menyambar mantelnya dari gantungan baju dan memakainya tergesa-gesa. Dengan langkah bak buronan ia melejit menuju pintu, sama sekali mengabaikan peraturan tak tertulis Mark yang melaragnya pergi di atas jam sepuluh malam.

 _Persetan dengan Mark_. Pikirnya dalam hati sambil mencari-cari kontak Jaemin.

Л

Ketika Haechan berkata ia mengubungi Jaemin dan berkata ia ingin udara segar, jelas sekali pemahaman Haechan dan Jaemin sangat berbeda. Dan hal itu baru ia sadari saat ia tengah duduk di kursi bar sebuah klub malam, memandangi lautan manusia yang meliuk-liuk seperti belut dengan nanar.

 _Sialan._ Umpat Haechan pahit mengingat bagaimana Jaemin menyeretnya paksa ke tempat penuh dosa yang berada di pinggir kota. Haechan bahkan tidak tahu darimana Jaemin mendapat ID palsu yang meloloskan mereka saat diperiksa oleh petugas keamanan yang berdiri di kedua sisi pintu seperti malaikat penjaga pintu neraka. Tapi mengingat koneksi dan varietas pergaulan Jaemin hal itu pasti semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Kalau sudah seperti ini Haechan tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk. Apakah udara berbau alkohol di klub malam atau udara yang mencekik di apartemen Mark. Haechan hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang seperti anak anjing terdampar di pulau asing. Sedangkan Jaemin, si sialan itu, sedang bersenang-senang menari seperti orang gila bersama antek-anteknya. Dalam hati Haechan bersyukur Renjun tidak ada di sini, bisa mati mereka berdua.

Saat sibuk mengutuk nasib, seseorang menghampiri kursi di sampingnya untuk memesan minuman. Tanpa ia duga, sosok jangkung yang anehnya familier itu menyapanya.

"Apa yang dilakukan mahasiswa tahun pertama sepertimu di klub malam?"

Haechan menolehkan kepala dengan kecepatan yang dapat mematahkan lehernya. Suara dalam dan tenang yang sangat khas itu tidak salah lagi milik―

"Mr. Wong!?" Haechan tanpa sadar berteriak. Pria di sampingnya tertawa.

"Yukhei, Wong Yukhei. Akan tampak aneh kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu di sini," Yukhei mengoreksi dengan cepat saat bartender di depannya melayangkan tatapan mengetahui padanya.

Mengabaikan pernyataan Yukhei, Haechan bertanya penasaran, "Apa yang Mr. Wong lakukan di sini?"

 _Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, bodoh_! Sebuah suara yang sangat mirip seperti miliknya berteriak galak di dalam kepalanya. Pria yang tengah menenggak cairan berwarna coklat terang itu mengerling padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Seorang pria dewasa tidak boleh bersenang-senang?" ujar Yukhei yang secara tidak langsung mempertanyakan kelegalan Haechan di tempat ini.

Anak itu kini tampak salah tingkah sambil meringis malu. Mulutnya gatal ingin mengeluarkan rentetan kejadian diluar kehendaknya ini namun ia tidak ingin menyeret-nyeret nama Jaemin. Semenyebalkan apapun Jaemin, Haechan masih punya nurani untuk tidak mempersulitnya.

"Mau menari?" tawar Yukhei tiba-tiba yang membuat Haechan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bukankah harusnya Yukhei melaporkannya pada pihak berwenang saat ini?

"Tenang saja, aku juga pernah muda. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua," ujar Yukhei jenaka seolah mengetahui konflik batin Haechan yang tengah terjadi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa―" penjelasan Haechan dipotong oleh satu kedipan mata dari Yukhei kala pria itu menariknya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Haechan sudah berada di lantai dansa dengan Yukhei mencoba menuntun tubuhnya agar lebih rileks. Karena _demi tuhan_ kemampuan Haechan untuk menari bisa dikatakan nol besar.

Haechan tidak tahu berapa lama sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di lantai dansa saat ia mendapati dirinya tengah menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhya mengikuti irama music, tidak terlalu lembut namun juga tidak agresif. Sepertinya tutorial―ia juga tidak yakin itu dapat disebut tutorial―Yukhei sukses. Dia tidak tahu apakah itu karena aura Yukhei yang ringan dan bersahabat atau dua gelas tequila yang tadi ia tenggak mulai mengalir di arteri dan menjalar ke sistem syarafnya.

Omong-omong tentang tequila, Haechan akan mengkambinghitamkan Jaemin. Meskipun alasan ia mau meminum larutan dengan rasa aneh―menurut Haechan―itu karena Jaemin, rasa frustasinyalah yang mendorongnya untuk melanggar pantangannya sendiri. Payah.

Haechan mulai menikmati waktunya. Mungkin memang benar anak itu perlu mengeluarkan uap-uap yang membebaninya. Sadar atau tidak, jarak dua orang yang baru tadi berkenalan sedikit-demi sedikit terkikis. Tubuh dan pikirannya terasa ringan, jiwanya seakan dibebaskan dari rantai yang menjeratnya, hingga ia tidak menepis tangan yang merambat di pinggangnya.

 _Apa Mark sering ke tempat seperti ini?_ Haechan membatin. Dia bisa mengerti kalau Mark memang senang menyambangi klub malam. Perasaan melayang dan bebas ini nyatanya sulit ditolak. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepis kata-kata 'Mark' jauh-jauh. Alih-alih ia lebih memilih untuk mengalungkan tangan ke leher Yukhei. Sementara lelaki jangkung itu agak terkejut dengan respon Haechan, ia menyeringai tipis semakin menarik Haechan mendekat padanya hingga perut mereka menempel.

Kalau situasinya berbeda, Haechan sudah memukul Yukhei sejak pria itu menariknya menuju lautan manusia yang terhuyung-huyung mabuk. Ia bahkan tidak akan sudi menapakkan kaki di klub malam. Apapun itu kewarasan Haechan sedang macet malam ini ketika mengangkat dagunya ke atas dan mendapati mata Yukhei yang tengah memandanginya tajam seolah ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga. Pupil Haechan melebar ketika Yukhei mendekatkan wajahnya. Alarm berbunyi di kepalanya namun Haechan tiba-tiba tuli. Yang terdengar hanya detak jantungnya yang seperti akan meledak.

Seseorang menabrak punggungnya. Dahinya yang malang membentur rahang keras Yukhei. Ia mengerang menahan sakit. Suasana si sekitarnya berubah ricuh, orang-orang memekik tertahan. Dua pria berjaket tampak berseteru, sepertinya mabuk kalau dilihat dari tubuh mereka yang terayun-ayun. Tak lama baku hantam dan umpatan kasar saling dilayangkan.

"Brengsek kau! Enyah dari sini!"

"Kau yang bajingan! Kau pikir hanya karena kau kaya kau bisa seenaknya!?"

"Nyatanya aku bisa merebut wanita itu―AAARGH!"

Sebuah teriakan kesakitan menembus telinga Haechan sedikit menjernihkan pikirannya. Matanya terbelalak melihat kejadian yang tengah berlansung di hadapannya.

"Astaga! Dia menusuknya!"

"Bodoh! Panggil _security_!"

Saat itu juga segerombol orang berbadan tegap berpakaian hitam menerobos masuk. Alih-alih menghentikan kerusuhan yang terjadi rentetan Thompson memuntahkan peluru bersamaan. Kabar buruk, mereka bukan _security._

Orang-orang berteriak histeris, bau anyir menguar di udara. Berbagai ingatan buruk hinggap di kepala Haechan. Perutnya mual, dunianya serasa berputar. Bayangan mayat ibunya yang terbujur kaku menerjang matanya, desing peluru beterbangan seakan menikam jantungya. Badanya tak bertenaga saat Yukhei menariknya di balik meja bar.

"Hei, hei, tenang, tarik nafas," Yukhei berkata sambil menangkup wajah Haechan ketika melihat Haechan yang tidak bernafas. _Panic attack_.

"Dengarkan aku, ikuti suaraku. Pejamkan matamu. Tarik nafas yang dalam lalu hembuskan perlahan. Oke? Kau pasti bisa,"

Suara Yukhei yang dalam menyalurkan rasa tenang pada diri Haechan. Oksigen berangsur-angsur masuk ke peredaran darahnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yukhei, air mata terjun bebas dari matanya menangis dalam diam. Yukhei mengelus punggungnya pelan berbarengan dengan sebuah tubuh yang menerjang mereka. Ia segera menarik Haechan ke belakangnya.

"Menjauh," ujar Yukhei setelah membanting orang tersebut sampai membentur rak minuman beralkohol.

"Apa―AAARRGH," teriakan Haechan membahana ketika tubuhnya melayang di udara dilempar ke lantai klub yang kotor, beberapa pecahan kaca menggores wajah dan telapak tangannya. Ia merangkak ingin pergi namun sebuah kaki terayun menendang perutnya, membuat Haechan terguling ke samping.

Haechan memejamkan matanya saat sebuah belati terhunus ke arahnya. Ia bisa mendengar pintu dibanting terbuka dan langkah kaki berat yang diikuti suara radio dan kemudian peluru yang kembali ditembakkan. Belati mengkilat yang berjarak beberapa inchi dari perutnya itu terpental saat orang yang hendak menghunusnya tertembak timah panas, darah segar menucur dari dadanya.

Melaui matanya yang berair ia melihat Taeyong dan beberapa orang yang berusaha melumpuhkan para perompak. _Oh,_ ia juga menangkap mata gelap Mark yang menyorot tajam dan dingin, sungguh ironis karena amarah sedang berkobar di balik mata dingin itu.

 _Aku ingin mati saja_.

Л

Mark menutup pintu apartemen dengan debuman yang cukup keras untuk membangunkan seisi lantai. Bahu Haechan tersentak seolah getaran pintu itu menjalar ke tubuhnya. Ia menatap Mark dari balik poninya yang panjang. Sorot matanya nyalang juga takut. Ia membangun tembok pertahanannya tinggi-tinggi kali ini namun tidak ada jaminan akan kekokohannya.

"Aku ingin Taeyong hyung," ujar Haechan langsung pada sasaran.

"Kau dengar sendiri apa katanya. Kau bisa bertemu dengannya besok pagi," Mark menjawab, suaranya serak dan tertahan.

" _Bullshit_ ," desis Haechan dingin, tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi.

"Tidur," Mark membalas tak kalah dingin, namun amarah yang coba ia sembunyikan terdengar letupannya walau sedikit.

"Aku ingin Taeyong hyung," Haechan mengulang melalui gigi-giginya yang bergemeletuk. Ia dapat meledak kapan saja.

Mark mendesah panjang sambil menutup matanya. Ketika manik hitam itu terbuka, Haechan harus menahan kakinya agar tidak berjengit mundur. "Katakan padaku, apa kau sengaja keluar lewat jam malam untuk menimbulkan kekacauan ini?"

Kata-kata itu tidak hanya menyinggung Haechan namun menyulut api amarah yang menjilat-jilat hatinya. Matanya berapi-api, kegusaran tergores di wajahnya. "Tidak, aku hanya mengikuti permainan kalian."

"Permainan?"

"Bukankah selama aku tidak menanyakan apapun akan membuat _kalian_ tenang?" tantang Haechan sarat akan cemoohan.

" _Orang-orang_ mati dalam permainanmu Haechan," tuntut Mark dingin.

"Ibuku _mati_ dalam permainan yang _ayah―_ dan mungkin kalian juga―buat," balasnya pedih, suaranya putus-putus.

Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu mendesah lelah. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari pelanggaranmu ini?"

Haechan tersenyum miring, wajahnya lalu berubah datar dengan mata penuh kehampaan yang menyiksa. "Aku berharap belati itu benar-benar menghunusku tadi. _Sayang sekali_."

 _Cukup_.

Mark mencengkeram bahu Haechan dan menyudutkannya di dinding. Gerakannya sangat tiba-tiba hingga memukul oksigen keluar dari paru-paru Haechan. Kepalanya yang terluka membentur tembok berdenyut sakit. Haechan menggigit bibir bawahnya menghalau rintihan sakit yang akan keluar.

"Kau memang bukan pendengar yang baik," ujar Mark dengan geraman rendah dan nafas yang memburu.

"Lepaskan ak―Akh! Bahuku sakit bodoh!" Haechan mendesis.

" _Language princess._ "

Bulu kuduk Haechan berdiri. Seringai tipis di wajah Mark membuat dirinya seperti diguyur air es. "Waktu aku bilang kau harus hati-hati. Itu berarti _kau harus hati-hati_."

"Lepaskan aku, detektif," Haechan berujar marah. "Kecuali kalau kau mau mengatakan segalanya padaku, biarkan aku pergi."

Mark terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum angkat suara. "Kalau kau penasaran, Jaemin dan _pria_ yang tadi bersamamu aman. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Haechan mendengus tidak percaya. Apakah dia terlihat sebodoh itu? Dia lega Jaemin dan pria itu baik-baik saja tapi _bukan itu maksudnya_.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku! Aku tidak mau mengikuti permainan ini lagi!" Haechan meronta dalam cengkeraman Mark. Ia berteriak frustasi.

Bahu Haechan naik turun setelah beberapa saat. Nafasnya berat, air mata menggenang lagi di matanya yang menyorot sengit ke arah Mark, pria yang sekarang hanya menatap Haechan tanpa ekspresi dengan pancaran mata yang tidak bisa Haechan artikan.

"Kalau begitu ikuti _permainanku_ , kita lihat sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan."

Nadanya terdengar tenang, tapi sesuatu yang gelap bersembunyi di antaranya membuat Haechan menggigil. Matanya bergetar mendapati mata Mark yang mengingatkannya akan mata singa yang memburu mangsanya.

"Detektif kumohon biarkan aku―"

Haechan tidak sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya saat bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir Mark yang membekukan tubuhnya.

Л

 **A/N: siapa yang biasnya Yukhei? kkk anyway, ini dia chap 10 hehe, agak lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya. ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ya^^**

 **see you next chap! zai jian.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI : Edge of Reality

Alam semesta ini membencinya. Haechan membatin getir setelah dua minggu ia dan Mark memerlakukan satu sama lain seperti alien. Asing. Seolah mereka baru bertemu kemarin sore bukannya sepuluh bulan yang lalu. Ia berpikir dosa apa yang ia lakukan di kehidupan lampau hingga nasibnya buruk begini.

Pemuda yang lehernya dililit syal merah itu menendang-nendang lembaran salju yang menyelimuti trotoar dengan kesal. Berbanding terbalik dengan dua manusia yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan ringan dan kalau ditilik lebih jauh lebih mirip bermesraan. Kabut di kepala Haechan makin menebal melihatnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu?" Celetuk tersangka-Renjun-ringan.

"Kepalaku senewen," jawab Haechan acuh tak acuh.

Tidak puas dengan responnya, Renjun menyenggol bahu Haechan pelan. "Ujian sudah selesai, apa lagi yang memberatkan pikiranmu? Jangan murung begitu."

"Hmm."

 _Gampang bagimu berkata seperti itu_. Lanjutnya miris dalam hati. Ingin hati ia mengutuk Renjun namun diurungkannya karena Renjun tidak salah apa-apa. Yang ada dia akan terlihat kekanakan.

Jaemin menjitak dahinya membuat Hacehan agak terhuyung. "Lagipula kita akan merayakan berakhirnya penderitaan ini. Jangan merusak atmosfer!"

Haechan mengeluarkan serentetan protes yang tak terdengar karena teredam syal. Ia akan membalas jitakan Jaemin ketika tiba-tiba pemuda jangkung itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei Haechan, bukankah itu pria yang bersamamu di klub?" Ujar jaemin dengan telunjuk di arahkan pada sosok menjuntai yang berdiri di dekat lampu jalan. Haechan mendelik horor pada Jaemin yang seenaknya membongkar aib mereka. Dia tidak sadar apa kala-

"Kalian ke klub malam!?"

-kalau ada Renjun. Menyadari kebodohannya, Jaemin bergerak cepat. "Aku kan sudah menceritakan padamu pekan lalu?"

"Kau tidak bilang kalau ada Haechan! Dan kau membiarkannya bersama pria asing!?" balas Renjun galak membuat Haechan sungkan untuk menyela. Jaemin kelabakan.

"Bukan begitu! Dia-"

"Dia dosen filsafatku!" potong Hacehan cepat tanpa dipikir matang. Ia merutuki mulutnya secara spiritual.

"Wow, dan dia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang muridnya yang tidak legal berada di klub malam bukannya belajar?" Renjun berkata sarat akan sarkasme. Haechan meringis kikuk.

"Tidak? Mungkin karena dia dosen baru jadi dia tidak begitu peduli?"

"Alibi macam apa itu!? Kau pikir aku bakal-"

"Kita bertemu lagi," sebuah suara yang paling tidak Haechan harapkan menghentikan perdebatan kecil mereka.

Mereka bertiga mendongak dalam waktu bersamaan yang terlihat sangat konyol―Yukhei hampir tertawa. Tapi melihat wajah syok dan gelisah―untuk Haechan―yang sangat kentara, sepertinya itu bukan ide bagus. Yukhei berdeham untuk mengusir kecanggungan yang tercipta lalu berujar santai, "Merayakan selesainya ujian?"

"Iya!" jawab Haechan kelewat cepat dan antusias untuk bisa disebut normal. Renjun menatapnya aneh sekaligus menuduh saat Haechan melirik tajam pada Jaemin. Sedangkan anak itu hanya mengangkat bahu bingung.

Yukhei jelas-jelas mengabaikan perilaku mencurigakan tiga manusia di depannya. "Dengan jalan-jalan di tengah guyuran salju begini?"

Haechan baru akan mengatakan 'iya' dan sesegera mungkin _mohon undur diri_ ketika temannya yang lebih mirip penyihir jahat nan licik memilih untuk menumbalkannya.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya Haechan punya rencana sendiri, kami hanya mengantarnya menuju halte."

 _Bedebah._ Maki Haechan antara sengit dan panik. Tangannya gatal untuk menghapus seringai yang tergores di wajah Jaemin. Sedangkan renjun hanya menatap teman merangkap pacarnya itu dengan pandangan menghakimi.

"Begitu?"

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya kasar, bertolak belakang dengan anggukan Jaemin yang pasti. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya waktu Jaemin membungkuk sambil mengamit lengan Renjun lalu berkata. "Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Mr. Wong."

Profesor muda itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. Haechan tidak benar-benar bisa mengatakan apapun di tengah ketidakpercayaannya akan apa yang terjadi. Ia merasa sangat terkhianati sekarang. Matanya hanya dapat mengikuti sosok Jaemin dan Renjun yang mulai menjauh dengan nanar.

"Well, halo Profesor," Haechan akhirnya―akhirnya, menyapa canggung _profesornya_.

"Kita tidak sedang di kelas, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Dan aku merasa sangat tua mendengar sebutan itu," balas Yukhei ringan.

 _Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau kan memang seorang professor!_ Haechan membatin pedas―dia masih kesal rupanya. Tapi melihat peampilan Yukhei yang mengenakan celana jeans alih-alih setelan formalnya memang ia _tidak setua itu_. Entah mengapa Haechan berpikiran dia tidak setua Taeyong walau dengan tingginya yang seperti tiang listrik itu.

"Kenapa kau mengamatiku seperti itu?" celetuk Yukhei dengan nada agak geli.

Panas menjalari pipinya saat tertangkap basah sedang mengamati Yukhei. "Tidak―bukan apa-apa. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Haechan hendak melenggang ke samping, anehnya tiap langkah yang diambil pasti bersamaan dengan kaki jenjang yang menghalangi jalannya. Rasa kesalnya yang menumpuk kembali memuncak. "Per―"

"―dingin, bukan? Aku tahu kafe yang menyediakan minuman hangat yang cocok untuk musim dingin seperti ini. Aku yang traktir. Bagaimana?"

Yukhei memotong ucapan Haechan dengan tawaran yang lumayan menggiurkan. Kebimbangan menyelimuti Hachan. Ia memang tidak ingin melewatkan malam dingin ini dipenuhi kesepian, di sisi lain ia menerka-nerka maksud orang yang tidak bisa dibilang 'dekat' dengannya ini. Akan terasa aneh kalau ia mengikutinya begitu saja―dan Taeyong akan memburunya kalau berkeliaran tidak jelas. Tetapi ia juga tidak ingin kembali ke _apartemen_ yang belakangan menghantuinya.

"Kenapa seperti ada udang di balik batu?" tutur Haechan lebih kepada dirinya. Apa dia ikuti saja orang ini? Lagipula selama menjadi professor di kelas dia berperilaku baik-baik saja.

Pria bermantel hitam itu terkekeh melihat kebimbangan Haechan. Matanya mengerling jenaka. Ia lalu tersenyum menantang sambil berjalan mendahului Haechan.

"Kalau penasaran, kenapa tidak mencaritahunya sendiri?"

Persetan dengan Taeyong.

Л

"Jujur aku kaget waktu tahu kalau orang yang ada bersamaku _tidak lain tidak bukan adalah_ murid di kelasku," Yukhei berkata diselingi tawa ringan.

"Aku _panik_ waktu tahu kalau Yukhei hyung adalah profesorku. Rasanya seperti menggali kuburan sendiri," ia menjawab penuh ironi sambil menatap asap yang mengepul dari cangkir hitam di hadapannya. Setidaknya pria itu benar, kafe ini punya minuman yang rasanya menakjubkan.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku akan memberimu auto 'E' karena berada di klub itu? Tenang saja, aku tidak berasal dari zaman batu. Anggap saja yang kemarin itu _bonus_ ," Yukhei mengibaskan tangannya ringan seolah mengusir kekhawatiran Haechan.

Dia tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau was-was karena cara Yukhei mengatakan 'bonus' meninggalkan getaran asing di kepalanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir Yukhei ini mirip Mark sekaligus berbanding terbalik. Mengingatkannya akan dua mata koin. Aura misterius yang dibawa mereka sama namun kalau Mark sedingin es, Yukhei adalah personifikasi matahari. Pembawaannya ringan dan cerah― _Kenapa aku memikirkan si sialan itu, sih!?_

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang klub―" Yukhei menenggak cokelat panasnya, "―kau tidak terluka parah kan?"

"Apa? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," jawab Haechan buru-buru seperti mesin otomatis. Yukhei menaikkan satu alisnya. Haechan buru-buru menambahi. "Selain goresan kecil tidak ada."

Yukhei tidak membahas topik itu lebih jauh―yang membuat Haechan sedikit bersyukur. Memilih untuk mengangkat pembicaraan ringan seputar perkuliahan dan sedikit banyak menyinggung tentang Yukhei yang Haechan ketahui _memang_ seumuran Mark, ternyata.

 _Hidupku dikelilingi orang jenius_. Haechan hanya berharap orang di depannya ini tidak sedingin dan serumit Mark. Orang itu pasti banyak menyusahkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya dengan kepribadiannya yang tak tertebak bagai tiket lotre. Tiket lotre saja bisa ditebak. Haechan lagi-lagi mengutuk dirinya yang kembali memikirkan Mark.

"Ngomong-ngomong pria yang pulang bersamamu kemarin kakakmu?"

Ada dua pria di sana dan Haechan tahu benar mana laki-laki yang dimaksud Yukhei. "Bukan―"

"Kupikir Taeyong menyuruhmu untuk segera pulang?"

Jantung Haechan mencelos mendengar suara dingin yang amat familier yang sesuka hati memotong kalimatnya. Darahnya membeku mendapati Mark berdiri di sampingnya seolah-olah muncul dari kehampaan. _Memangnya dia hantu?_ Haechan terdiam memandang Mark.

"Wong Yukhei. Aku professor di kelas filsafatnya," tangan Yukhei terulur memperkenalkan diri ketika melihat ketegangan yang tercipta. Haechan bahkan tidak tahu kapan Yukhei sudah berdiri.

"Mark Lee. Kukira Haechan tidak ada kegiatan akademik hari ini. Terlebih saat ujian sudah selesai," Mark menyambut uluran tangan Yukhei dan berkata dengan nada menuduh.

Yukhei terkekeh renyah. "Memang tidak. Dua sahabatnya menelantarkannya saat kami berpapasan dan kukira aku bisa menghiburnya sedikit dengan mentraktirnya minum."

"Mungkin lain kali kalian harus lebih hati-hati. Rumor buruk bisa menyebar kalau seorang mahasiswa dan profesornya tengah bercengkrama di tempat seperti ini karena kau ingin _menghiburnya_ ," Mark tersenyum miring. Haechan berjengit mendengar racun yang menetes dari suaranya.

"Hentikan," sergah Haechan sebelum keadaan memburuk. Namun eksistensinya seolah diabaikan.

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku kalau begitu," Yukhei melirik Haechan singkat sebelum menatap Mark lagi. " _Lain kali_ aku akan _menghiburnya_ di tempat yang _tidak mudah dilihat_ orang banyak."

Senyum yang senantiasa terpatri di wajahnya membuat tangan Mark terkepal keras. Mulutnya terkatup tajam. "Dan tempat macam apa―"

"Terima kasih untuk minumnya Yukhei hyung, tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa," Haechan mendorong kursinya cepat. Derik nyaringnya membuat beberapa orang melihat ke meja mereka. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yukhei, Haechan melangkah pergi begitu saja.

Л

 _"Kalau begitu ikuti permainanku."_

Kalimat itu masih terngiang di telinganya hingga detik ini. Sejak kalimat itu dilontarkan Haechan tidak bisa memandang tembok lorong apartemen ini seperti dulu. Ia akan menundukkan kepalanya dan berlari cepat menuju kamar.

Ia tidak bisa menatap tembok itu tanpa melihat bayang-bayang tubuhnya yang dihimpit ketika Mark menciumnya. Membekukan tubuh dan aliran darahnya seketika.

Haechan tidak bisa menatap tembok itu tanpa merasakan bulu kuduknya yang meremang, merasakan sapuan lidah Mark di langit-langit mulutnya, menyapa satu per satu deretan gigi geraham hingga taringnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan lilitan lengan Mark di pinggangnya ketika ia mulai berontak. Nafasnya yang putus-putus kehabisan oksigen saat Mark tak kunjung melepaskan jeratan di lidahnya masih membuat dadanya sesak hingga sekarang.

 _"You taste like liquor, seems you break another rule."_

Sekujur tubuhnya merinding, masih merasakan pergerakan bibir Mark di permukaan kulit tepat di bawah garis rahangnya saat ia membisikkan kata-kata itu.

"Aku membencimu," bisik Haechan pada udara kosong di kamar yang gelap.

Ia memeluk lututnya erat sambil bersandar di papan tempat tidur. Memori itu masih berlutar seperti film yang ditempel dibalik matanya. Membuatmya merinding setiap saat.

"Aku membencimu."

Sejatinya Haechan tidak tahu mana yang lebih ia benci. Apakah Mark yang menciumnya saat itu atau dirinya yang sama sekali tidak membenci ciuman itu.

π

Jam menunjukan angka tiga namun Haechan tak juga menutup matanya. Pikirannya berkecamuk menolak kantuk.

Haechan tidak bodoh. Benar bahwa selama ini ia mengabaikan segala sesuatu yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyadari ada yang salah. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa salahnya hingga mengalami beberapa teror sejak awal semester hingga mendekati natal. Walaupun Taeyong bersikeras mengatakan ini semua tidak berhubungan dengannya, ia sadar bahwa itu omong kosong.

Masalahnya adalah ia tidak tahu pada siapa kiranya ia harus bertanya. Siapa yang bisa menjawab kejanggalan yang mengusik pikirannya? Yang jelas bukan Taeyong, apalagi ayahnya.

 _Mark._

Mark? Haechan mendengus. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin lompat dari jendela apartemen ini. Terlebih tidak ada jaminan dia akan buka mulut.

 _Apa aku harus membuatnya mabuk dulu agar ia buka mulut?_

Haechan menampar diri sendiri seketika. Otaknya berpikir ngawur. Sayangnya Mark tidak sebodoh itu, dan toleransi kadar alkoholnya tinggi.

Seolah bola lampu menyala di kepalanya, ia melompat dari kasur dan mengendap-endap keluar kamar menuju pintu hitam yang hampir tidak pernah terbuka. Ruang kerja (pribadi) milik Mark.

Haechan pernah mengintip sedikit ke dalam saat Mark keluar dari ruang misterius itu. Ia berpikir mungkin ada beberapa catatan yang dapat menjawab sebagian pertanyaannya. Karena itu ia nekat menyelinap masuk setelah memastikan keadaan aman. Dan keadaan memang aman saat Haechan tidak mendapati sepatu Mark di lorong.

Ruangan ini sekilas seperti perpustakaan mini dengan rak yang hampir menyentuh langit-langit. Beberapa gramophone dan mesin ketik kuno juga terpajang di lemari kaca. Haechan menyapu pandangan di setiap folder dan buku pada rak tersebut, mencari mana yang kira-kira terhubung dengan hal-hal yang mengusiknya. Pandangannya jatuh pada buku tebal dengan sampul kulit hitam yang terukir simbol mata.

"Clairvoyant? -voyance? Yah, apalah itu."

Dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya karena buku itu terletak terlalu tinggi untuk ia jangkau. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan bersorak dalam hati saat menemukan tangga. Tanpa banyak tingkah ia menumpukan tangga itu pada rak, menaikinya lalu menarik buku yang lumayan berat itu.

Namun kemulusan aksinya haris berhenti saat punggungnya membentur sesuatu yang keras tepat ketika kakinya menyentuh lantai, membuat jantungnya nyaris terlonjak. Haechan ingin berbalik dan memeriksa benda itu ketika sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya dan hembusan nafas seseorang menyapu tengkuknya.

"Seingatku aku pernah memberitahumu untuk jauh-jauh dari ruangan ini, _kau tahu kenapa_?" suara rendah itu bergumam.

"M-Mark hyung?" suara Haechan bergetar ketika Mark menaruh dagunya di perpotongan leher Haechan.

"Orang yang masuk ke sini tidak bisa keluar dengan mudah."

Darah Haechan mengalir deras, ia menenggak ludahnya kasar. Haechan sudah basah menyebrang setengah sungai, tidak ada gunanya mundur. "Aku penasaran akan sesuatu yang _pasti_ tidak akan terjawab kalau tidak kucari tahu sendiri dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mencari jawabannya."

Mark tertawa dingin, pelukannya pada Haechan ia eratkan membuat tubuh Haechan menegang. "Itu dalam permainan ayahmu. Di _permainanku_ , aturannya berbeda."

Haechan merasa janggal dengan perangai Mark yang tidak seperti biasanya. Kejanggalan itu terjawab ketika bau alkohol samar-samar tercium di udara. Haechan tertegun oleh ironi keadaan. Namun pikirannya ditarik kembali ke bumi saat tangan dingin itu menelusup di balik piyamanya. Ia menahan tangan itu dengan cepat.

" _Ikuti saja permainanku_ ," Mark berbisik rendah di samping telinganya, menghantarkan gelombang asing membuatnya menggigil pelan.

"Mark hyung kau-"

Kalimatnya tidak ia tuntaskan saat kecupan sehalus kapas disapukan di lehernya dan tangan itu mulai mengelus lembut perutnya. Haechan hampir terbuai kalau lehernya tidak tersengat rasa perih ketika kulitnya terkoyak gigi taring.

"Ark! Apa yang hyung lakukan!?" Haechan memekik sambil meronta kecil. Ia berusaha menarik diri dari kurungan tangannya namun nihil.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang akan melakukan apapun? Mungkin kalau kau bermain dalam aturanku _aku akan menjawabnya_."

Jantung Haechan melesat sepersekian detik. Ia ingin lari dari ruangan ini untuk menghindari apapun itu yang dapat memperparah keadaannya dengan Mark yang sudah buruk. Tetapi keinginannya harus ditelan bulat-bulat saat tubuhnya terangkat dan didudukan di atas meja mahoni.

Nafasnya tercekat tatkala menatap pupil hitam Mark yang melebar, menatapnya seperti seonggok daging segar. Senyum miringnya membuat sesuatu berputar di perut Haechan.

"Hati-hati. _Curiosity killed the cat._ "

Itu adalah ucapan terakhir Mark sebelum menyambar bibir ranum Haechan. Ia salah besar ketika menganggap ciuman pertama yang Mark berikan memabukkan. Karena saat ini apa yang dirasakannya berlipat-lipat lebih membuat kepalanya berputar.

"Hyu-"

Bibir tipis itu seakan memburunya tiap ia bergerak mundur. Dan Haechan kehilangan kendali atas dirinya tidak lama setelah benda lunak tidak bertulang itu menyelam menuju tenggorokannya setelah melumpuhkan lidahnya.

Saat tangan lihai itu menyelinap mengelus punggung bawahnya, Haechan ditabrak dari garis equilibrium. Terhuyung menuju jurang tak berdasar tapi juga diterbangkan menembus lapisan awan.

Saat itu Haechan tahu mana yang lebih ia benci. Yaitu dirinya yang tidak bisa menolak perlakuan ini.

π

Di tengah guyuran salju yang kian melebat, sedan hitam melaju memasuki sebuah bangunan yang dikelilingi tembok raksasa. Batang besi seperti tombak berderet itu terbuka ke samping mempersilakan mobil itu masuk hingga terhenti di depan pintu kaca yang lebar.

Pengemudi itu terlihat melenggang masuk dan menyusuri lorong-lorong sunyi hingga menemukan ruang di ujungnya. Ia melangkah melewati ambang pintu dan mendapati seorang pria tengah memunggunginya. Aura angkuh dan mengintimidasi yang pria itu bagai gelombang yang menerpa tubuh jangkungnya.

"Ia bodoh kalau menganggap bisa menyembunyikan anak itu lebih lama," laki-laki itu berujar sinis.

"Orang yang menyembunyikannya _juga bodoh._ Apa dia berpikir dengan menjauhkan dirinya dari anaknya sendiri akan membuatnya aman?" Ia berdesis tajam penuh kejengahan dan ketidakpercayaan.

Raut wajahnya sarat akan cemoohan. Mata elangnya memandang gumpalan putih yang jatuh lewat jendela. Sorot matanya yang dingin menampakkan jiwanya yang membeku.

"Bagaimanapun juga takdir tidak bisa dihindari. Konsekuensinya jelas dan nyata. Tidak tertangguhkan."

Kebencian menebal di setiap kata yang terucap. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu senantiasa diam menunggu.

"Kebanyakan orang tidak sadar hidup mereka pendek. Termasuk bocah itu," senyumnya miring. Dengan gerakan mulus ia memutar tubuhnya pelan. Ia mengamati pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan menilai bercampur yakin. Seringai tertoreh di wajahnya.

"Bersiaplah."

 **A/N : gimana kabar kalian? Adakah yang masih nunggu cerita ini? Wkwkwk anyway ini chap 11 selamat dinikmati(?) Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya?** **ﾟﾘﾄ**

 **See you next chap.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII : Edge of Reality 2

"Kau tidak mau istirahat dulu?" seorang laki-laki berperawakan tegap bertanya pada pria yang sedang berkutat di mejanya. Tumpukan kertas yang menggunung di kanan kirinya hampir menenggelamkan figur tubuhnya yang ramping.

"Sebentar lagi," ia menjawab dengan suara serak. Pria yang berada di pertengahan dua puluhan tadi mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Kau mengatakan kalimat itu lima jam yang lalu, Taeyong. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh pagi."

Taeyong menghela nafas panjang sebelum merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang empuk. Matanya yang terasa kering setelah membaca seabrek data ia kerjap-kerjapkan. Ia memijat sisi kepalanya yang mulai pening. "Aku tidak bisa duduk tenang di saat seperti ini, Youngho."

Youngho mengedikkan bahu, ia lalu memandang gumpalan putih yang terjun bebas melalui dinding kaca satu arah di barat ruangan. "Yah, kita tidak bisa berharap banyak dengan jalan hidup yang sekarang ini kita ambil kan?"

Pernyataan itu dibalas gumaman pelan dari rekan kerjanya. Pikirannya mengawang bagaimana jadinya kalau dia tidak memilih pekerjaan ini, kalau ayahnya bukan salah satu pendiri organisasi serba rahasia dan rumit ini. Tapi, toh, tidak ada gunanya berandai-andai saat ini. Tidak ketika jiwa-jiwa tak berdosa di luar sana terancam keberadaannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kita tetap manusia. Kau butuh istirahat. Memelototi lembaran kertas itu semalaman tidak serta merta memberimu senjata yang otomatis bisa melumpuhkan pria tua itu," ujarnya kemudian.

Taeyong mendecih sebal mendengar sindiran halus yang diiringi raut polos Youngho sebelum berdiri setelah itu merenggangkan otot-otot dan sendi-sendinya yang kaku. Ia memutar lehernya pelan. "Apa yang mereka sediakan untuk sarapan?"

Manik coklat terang Youngho berbinar seperti anak kecil yang disuguhi permen kala mendengarnya. "Kare dan domba panggang. _Akhirnya_ makanan yang layak di tempat menyengsarakan ini."

Kata-kata pedas hampir saja keluar dari mulut Taeyong untuk mencibir tingkah kekanakaan Youngho ketika engsel pintu dibuka tiba-tiba mengusiknya. Dua laki-laki itu mengernyit bingung pada orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut risau dan ragu-ragu. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup seperti ikan. "Taeil?"

"Kita kedatangan tamu."

Л

Salju yang turun lebat sedikit melumpuhkan aktivitas di kota yang jauh dari keramaian itu. Orang-orang bermantel tebal berjalan dengan langkah hati-hati karena lapisan salju tipis yang membeku membuat jalanan lumayan licin. Angin yang berhembus seperti es menusuk tulang-tulang mereka. Letak geografisnya yang berada di pegunungan ditambah guyuran salju membuat penghuninya berasa di dalam lemari pendingin.

Beberapa mil dari jalan utama, sebuah bangunan dari besi dan kaca tebal berdiri kokoh di tengah hamparan putih yang makin lama makin tebal. Sebuah kendaraan yang didesain untuk membelah salju meluncur anggun di atas padang salju itu menuju pintu utama. Dua orang bermantel hitam keluar dari sisi-sisi pintu kendaraan itu mendekati dua penjaga di depan pintu.

Salah satu dari orang bermantel hitam itu mengangkat kaca mata pelindungnya. Menampakkan sepasang mata tenang namun tajam penuh percaya diri. Ia merogoh kantong mantelnya, mengeluarkan benda perak seperti medali untuk ditunjukan pada penjaga yang menatap was-was sejak kendaraan itu muncul di kejauhan.

"Kami datang untuk bertamu," suara yang tenang dan berwibawa namun sarat akan tipu daya itu bersuara.

Л

 _Sepertinya sarapan kare dan domba panggang harus menunggu_. Taeyong membatin malas ketika melihat tamu yang dikatakan Taeil. Tepatnya dua laki-laki yang tengah duduk santai di sofa hitam dengan kaki dilipat. Dilihat sekilas dua orang itu tampak kontras walaupun aura berbahaya yang mengelilingi mereka sama. Hanya saja jika pria berambut pirang gelap mempunyai wajah yang cenderung santai dan ramah, pria jangkung berambut hitam di sebelahnya mempunyai wajah dingin dan datar seperti tembok.

"Jaehyun," Taeyong berkata dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat Taeyong muak. "Halo hyung. Kau punya selera yang buruk soal memilih letak kantor."

Taeyong mendengus mendengar kata 'hyung' dari bibir itu sambil menjatuhkan diri di atas busa empuk. Matanya memicing tajam seraya berkata, "Kehadiranmu tidak diharapkan di sini."

"Aku sudah sering mendengar hal itu," Jaehyun berujar acuh tak acuh, perilaku dingin Taeyong tidak mempengaruhinya sama sekali.

Mata hitam Taeyong beredar menelisik dari Jaehyun ke pria yang belum bersuara sedikitpun sejak ia masuk. Seolah ia berusaha menyamarkan eksistensinya yang sudah seperti hantu. "Kau tidak datang ke sini hanya untuk menyapa. Apa yang sebenarnya tujuanmu?"

Jaehyun mengamati sosok di depannya yang dulu biasa ia panggil 'hyung' tanpa mendapat tatapan bengis dari yang bersangkutan dalam diam. Ia sedikit menelengkan kepalanya sebelum melirik pria di sampingnya seolah memberi kode. Taeyong mengangkat alisnya melihat percakapan bisu dua orang itu.

"Tuan besar punya _sedikit_ hadiah untukmu dan Mr. Lee," suara pria itu dalam dan tak kalah dingin dari penampilannya saat ia berujar sambil menyerahkan amplop coklat pada Taeyong. Ia menimang amplop yang lumayan berat itu di tangannya dan menlayangkan tatapan minta penjelasan pada Jaehyun. Pria itu hanya membalas dengan dagu yang ditunjukkan ke arah kertas coklat di tangan Taeyong.

Dengan perasaan ragu dan curiga dia menyobek lidah amplop yang berisi foto berukuran 3R. Rahangnya mengeras kala memindai foto yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit itu. Mulutnya terkatup rapat menahan umpatan. Di seluruh foto itu terpampang wajah dan siluet orang yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Harus kuakui kau punya adik yang _manis_. Aku terkejut Sicheng tidak jatuh cinta padanya selama mengambil foto-foto itu," Jaehyun berkata kental akan cemoohan disertai senyum miring yang membuat darah Taeyong mendidih.

Matanya berkilat tajam melihat foto yang menampilkan kegiatan Haechan sehari-hari. Saat ia di perpustakaan, ruang kelas, di kafe bersama Renjun, duduk di halte bus, membaca buku di taman, bahkan saat dia di klub malam itu―yang satu ini membuat kepala Taeyong hampir pecah.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Taeyong mendesis tidak suka. Jaehyun terkekeh pelan sebelum matanya berubah sinis.

"Ini peringatan. Kau tahu perjanjiannya dan _Dia_ mulai bosan akan permainan kucing dan tikus ini. _Hutang_ harus dibayar bagaimanapun juga."

"Kami tidak berhutang apapun," balas Taeyong tajam, pupilnya menajam penuh penolakan.

"Benarkah?" seringai Jaehyun tumbuh seiring kakinya yang dijejakan untuk berdiri. "Kita lihat itu nanti. Lagipula kalian punya sederet kasus untuk dipecahkan bukan?"

Taeyong menatap punggung dua orang yang mendekati pintu itu dengan sengit. Hatinya menjerit berang saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Jaehyun penuh cibiran sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilang.

"Kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan ini semua. Selama ayahmu masih menghindar, _dengan senang hati_ tumpukan berkas di kantormu akan bertambah."

Л

 _Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan._ Mark tidak bisa bertindak sesuka hati seperti ini. Ia _tidak boleh_ memperlakukannya seperti hantu setelah tanpa dosa menciumnya paksa untuk kedua kalinya. _Perasaannya_ tidak dibentuk untuk diombang-ambingkan seperti ini. Mark tidak akan lolos semudah itu kali ini.

Dengan gagasan itulah Haechan kembali mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah bar eksklusif di Seoul. Bagaimana bisa dia masuk? Selama ada Jaemin, hal-hal semacam itu semudah membalik telapak tangan. Lalu bagaimana ia yakin Mark ada di tempat ini? Memiliki ayah dan kakak yang bekerja di kepolisian membuat Haechan sedikit banyak tahu cara memasang pelacak di ponsel Mark saat pria itu lengah. Memang caranya cenderung licik. Tapi Mark tidak pernah gagal menghindarinya jadi Haechan mencari jalan pintas.

Haechan mengetuk-ketuk sepatunya cemas di lantai. Dia memang berhasil masuk-bahkan ia tahu Mark ada di ruangan mana-tapi apa rencananya setelah ini? Para pelayan bar mulai melayangkan pandangan aneh padanya dan dia harus bergerak cepat. Tanpa pikir panjang ia melesat ke lantai empat, mengabaikan pandangan intens beberapa orang yang sekali-kali dilempar padanya.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu hitam bak perisai yang membentengi Haechan dari apapun yang ada didalamnya. Sesuatu yang Haechan tidak yakin ingin dia saksikan, bagaimanapun juga ia tahu tempat macam apa ini. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan, termasuk dirinya yang tidak mau terlihat konyol mematung di koridor gelap ini, dia menghela nafas panjang, menguatkan mental dan mendorong knop pintu terbuka.

Pandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya tidak jauh dari imajinasinya. Walaupun tidak sama persis, cukup untuk membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Tetapi tujuan utamanya mengalahkan rasa perih itu, ia mengabaikan pemandangan wanita yang duduk di pangkuan Mark yang terasa membakar matanya. Alih-alih ia menatap lurus-lurus tepat di mata Mark yang menyorot terkejut.

 _Lagipula, Mark memang bukan siapa-siapanya._

"Apa-"

"Kita perlu bicara, detektif," ujar Haechan yang secara ironis tenang. Sedang tangannya terkepal kuat di kedua sisinya.

π

Mereka terdiam di ruangan kedap suara bernuansa hitam itu. Haechan dapat melihat raut wajah Mark yang kaku dan terjaga lewat cahaya yang temaram. Lampu neon indigo memantul di mata hitamnya. Haechan memilin ujung bajunya gugup di sebrangnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dari gerak-geriknya Mark tahu ruangan ini tidak membuatnya nyaman.

Awalnya Haechan berpikir untuk bicara di luar. Ia sudah menapaki setengah lorong ketika Mark menyeretnya kembali setelah mengusir perempuan itu. Mark tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari tatapan kelaparan yang diterima Haechan dari orang-orang dan membiarkanya berkeliaran bukan ide bagus.

"Apa kau selalu bertindak segegabah ini?" ujar Mark setelah bosan dengan keheningan yang tercipta.

Keragu-raguan Haechan seolah lenyap ditelan bumi ketika mendengar nada menghardik di suara Mark. Ia memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kalau seseorang tidak repot-repot menghindariku seperti penyakit menular setiap saat, aku tidak akan datang ke tempat ini."

Mark mengabaikan sindiran Haechan dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang dati tadi mengusiknya. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Haechan mendengus mengundang desahan frustasi dari Mark.

"Kalau kau ke sini untuk menemuiku berarti itu urusanku."

Haechan terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak ada niatan menjawab interogasi Mark. Bagaimanapun juga ia datang ke sini bukan untuk diceramahi seperti anak kecil. "Seperti yang kubilang, aku ingin bicara."

 _Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya bertanya._

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Aku tahu detektif bosan dengan pertanyaan ini tapi _apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?_ "

"Apa yang sebenarnya dihadapi ayah dan Taeyong hyung sekarang? Kenapa aku mengalami teror-teror ini? Apakah Taeyong hyung dan ayah sengaja menjauhiku? Lalu kenapa mereka mempercayakanku padamu? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Mata mark mengeras mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang dilontarkan Haechan. Dia bisa mendengar nada frustasi di suaranya. Tapi lewat mata bulatnya, Mark lebih dari tahu kalau anak itu juga menderita. Ia memijat batang hidungnya pelan.

"Aku rasa aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjawabnya," tutur Mark pelan. "Tapi kalau ada satu hal yang bisa kuberitahu, kau harus percaya pada Mr. Lee dan kakakmu."

Haechan jelas tidak terkesan dengan jawaban itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya tajam. "Kenapa aku tidak yakin akan hal itu?"

"Kalau mereka sudah menjalani apapun-itu-namanya sejak lama, kenapa sekarang perubahannya drastis sekali? Sampai-sampai mereka tidak sempat menemuiku?" Haechan melanjutkan dengan ragu-ragu. "Apakah-apakah ini berhubungan denganku?"

Mark mengamati Haechan hati-hati sebelum berkata datar. "Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjawabnya."

Menghembuskan nafas lelah, Haechan berkata menantang. "Kalau begitu jawab ini."

" _Kenapa kau menghindariku?_ "

Bibir Mark terkatup rapat mendengarnya. Rahangnya mengeras, senyumnya kaku. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia lebih tidak suka pertanyaan ini.

"Aku tidak bodoh, detektif. Dan kau tidak benar-benar menutupinya. Jadi, kutanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Haechan mengerang frustasi saat pertanyaan dibalas tatapan datar kesukaan Mark. Ia mencoba lebih berani kali ini walaupun egonya menjerit tidak yakin. "Apa karena ciuman itu?"

Ia hampir menyeringai melihat mata Mark yang menajam, kilatan gusar tampak sepersekian detik.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sering melakukannya dengan orang lain? Kenapa bertingkah aneh seperti itu?" ujar Haechan setengah menantang setengah menyindir dan ia bertanya-tanya sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan 'kenapa' malam ini.

 _Apa karena aku?_ Haechan membatin miris melihat Mark yang tak kunjung menjawab.

"Itu kesalahan," ucapan Mark menyambarnya seperti petir.

 _Tentu saja, berharap apa aku_. Haechan membatin miris sambil menahan diri untuk tidak menumpahkan isi gelas di depannya ke wajah Mark yang terlalu tenang untuk situasi seperti ini.

"Yah, terserah. Intinya, kau tidak perlu kesusahan menghindariku lagi. Kita anggap _itu tidak pernah terjadi,_ " Haechan mengibaskan tangannya di udara.

"Menghindarimu?"

 _Jangan pura-pura bodoh, sialan!_ Haechan memekik sebal dalam hati namun diabaikannya demi kedamaian hidupnya.

"Ya. Kau pasti kesusahan selama aku ada di apartemen. Penderitaanmu akan berakhir tenang saja."

Mark mengangkat satu alisnya menunggu Haechan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku akan tinggal di asrama dekat kampus."

Raut wajah Mark yang tadinya kalem berubah tidak terbaca selepas peenyataan itu dikeluarkan. Ia menuntut penjelasan Haechan.

"Ada satu kamar kosong yang bisa ditempati mulai semester depan dan aku pikir sudah saatnya untuk belajar hidup mandiri."

 _Dan aku tidak bisa terus menerus berada di kecanggungan ini._ Haechan mengetuk-ketukan jari tangan di ataa lututnya, menunggu jawaban dari Mark.

Pria itu kini menatap Haechan lamat-lamat, kepalanya ditelengkan ke samping. Satu tangannya memainkan gelas wine yang hampir habis isinya. Haechan sebisa mungkin mengabaikan pergerakan otot lengannya ataupun tiga kancing atas kemejanya yang terbuka dan sedikit berantakan. Yah, bukan waktunya untuk itu.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu?" Mark tersenyum miring setelahnya menenggak cairan merah pekat itu sampai habis. "Kau boleh berpikir tentang apapun sesukamu. Tapi kalau kau berpendapat keluat dari apartemenku adalah hal yang mudah, maka kau salah besar."

Alis Haechan bertaut antara bingung dan tidak percaya. "Maksudmu?"

"Ada alasan tertentu kenapa Mr. Lee menaruhmu berada di bawah pengawasanku, kau tahu? Pindah ke asrama tidak semudah yang kau katakan," sahut Mark santai yang entah mengapa membuat Haechan sedikit tidak terima.

"Aku keberatan," Haechan berjengit saat Mark berjalan mengitari meja yang terbentang di antara mereka.

"Kesalahanmu yang kedua adalah, seperti yang selalu kukatakan, kau bertindak gegabah."

Manik kembar Haechan mengikuti pergerakan Mark dengan was-was, sampai tiba pria itu berlutut di depannya, kedua tangannya diletakkan di sisi-sisi lengan sofa yang didudukinya.

"Aku cukup terkejut kau berani memasang pelacak di ponselku," Mark berujar ringan seolah hal itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kau akan bertindak sejauh ini."

Kerutan di dahi Haechan makin dalam. Kata-kata Mark membingungkannya dan aura yang sekarang terpancar darinya membuat Haechan mempunyai firasat ia akan menyesali aksinya.

"Serius? Kau datang seenaknya mengganggu urusanku untuk memberitahuku ini? _Di tempat yang seharusnya kau jauhi_?" Mark terkekeh dingin membuat Haechan mengepalkan tangan erat.

"Jangankan keluar dari apartemenku, kita lihat apakah kau bisa keluar dari ruangan ini."

Meskipun Mark mengatakannya dengan nada acuh tak acuh namun mata Mark yang menggelap mengatakan sebaliknya, mengingatkan Haechan akan kejadian di lorong apartemen Mark. Tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya lebih jauh, Haechan mendorong bahu Mark menjauh-meskipun hasilnya nihil, bergerak seinci pun tidak.

"Kau takut?" bisik Mark yang kini wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci.

"Kenapa aku harus takut?" sahut Haechan mencoba terdengar kuat namun getaran di suaranya mengkhianatinya.

"Entahlah? Aku bisa saja menciumu lagi."

Haechan mendengus tidak percaya. "Lalu apa? Kau akan menghindariku lagi?"

"Hmm, tidak kalau kau yang meminta?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau menganggapku apa tapi, tidak seperti wanita yang ada di pangkuanmu tadi, aku bukan mainanmu," Haechan mengatakan dengan mempertahankan kontak mata.

Mark tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Mata hitamnya dipenuhi ironi mendengar penuturan Haechan.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu ini, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Percayalah padaku," Mark berkata serius. Haechan memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Minggir," Haechan sekali lagi mendorong bahu Mark. Diluar dugaannya, Mark menariknya berdiri. Kakinya agak limbung karena pergerakan yang tiba-tiba. Sebuah tangan menariknya hingga ia membentur dada laki-laki yang lama menghantui pikirannya itu.

" _Aku tidak pernah mencium mainanku_." Bisikan rendah itu membuat otaknya seolah terhenti.

Hal berikutnya yang ia tahu Mark sudah menempelkan bibirnya padanya dengan gerakan pelan dan lembut berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Sentuhannya sangat hati-hati seolah Haechan terbuat dari kaca. Dan ia tidak bisa melayangkan protes ataupun memberontak saat dirasa tubuhnya mulai ringan dan kakinya kehilangan tenaga.

Baik Haechan dan Mark sama-sama berharap mereka tidak akan menyesalinya kali ini. Semoga.

π

 **A/N : apa ini ?** **ﾟﾘﾭ** **?**

 **Btw semoga chapter ini gak ancur ya bcs author setengah sadar nulis bagian ini. Wkwkwk**

 **Anyway i hope u enjoy the story**

 **Kritik dan saran boleh bgt**

 **See ya ?** **ﾟﾒﾕ**


	13. Chapter 13

XIII : Segno II

Suasana di tempat yang dipenuhi deretan batu nisan itu sangat sunyi. Sepi pengunjung menyisakan seonggok manusia dengan syal merah yang berjongkok di depan batu hitam yang permukaannya digores membentuk angka dan huruf. Tangannya terulur meletakkan lily yang seputih salju.

"Halo, Ibu. Maaf aku baru berkunjung sekarang, di tengah guyuran salju yang digin ini, waktu yang kurang tepat bukan?" Haechan bermonolog, kepulan asap melengkung di udara di setiap hembusan nafasnya. "Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin ini waktu yang pas. Orang-orang cenderung merasa kesepian di musim seperti ini, kan?"

"Bagaimana kabar Ibu di atas sana?" Haechan berbisik, matanya menerawang jauh ke langit kelabu yang memuntahkan kristal-kristal putih yang mulai menutupi rambutnya. "Kabarku tidak bisa dibilang baik," matanya berubah sendu.

"Hmm.. bagaimana ya mengatakannya? Kehidupanku di kampus baik-baik saja, sih. Renjun dan Jaemin tetap menjadi sahabat yang menyebalkan sekaligus terbaik yang bisa kudapatkan. Yah, walaupun belakangan mereka sibuk bertengkar karena seseorang bernama Jeno, tapi di ujung hari mereka tetap menjadi pasangan tak terpisahkan."

Haechan menggantungkan kepalanya, menahan kesedihan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dari sudut gelap di hatinya. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama untuk Ayah dan Taeyong hyung. Entahlah semakin hari aku merasa mereka semakin menjauh seolah tak terjangkau. Jujur saja itu membuatku takut, menurut Ibu mereka akan meninggalkanku juga?"

Lalu seolah sebuah saklar menyala di kepalanya, ia berkata antusias sekaligus menggerutu. "Dan Ibu tahu Mark hyung? Iya Mark yang itu, apakah Ibu percaya kalau dia―"

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan? Kenapa Mark akhir-akhir ini seperti virus di otaknya yang selalu muncul seenaknya? Haechan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat guna mengenyahkan pikiran sekaligus sosok Mark dari otak sucinya. Ya, suci.

"Yah pokoknya dia itu menyebalkan, Ibu ingat bagaimana biasanya Ibu membanggakannya di depanku? Tahu tidak kalau dia menyusahkan hidupku akhir-akhir ini? _Tepatnya perasaanku sih,_ " Haechan menurunkan volumenya di kalimat terakhirnya. "Yang jelas dia itu tidak bisa ditebak, pokoknya rumit―"

"―kenapa kau bicara pada benda mati?"

"― _shit_! Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana!?" Haechan memekik tertahan. Ia memutar badannya cepat hingga kehilangan keseimbangan menyebabkan pantatnya mendarat di tanah berlapis salju dengan tidak etis. _Dingin._

Berdiri di depannya tidak lain adalah orang yang baru saja ia rutuki. Degan atribut serba hitam―kecuali rambut pirangnya―membuat orang itu tampak lebih dingin dan misterius. Mark memandang datar Hacehan yang masih bengong terduduk di tanah. Ia mengulurkan satu tangannya. "Tidak baik mengumpat di makam orang."

Haechan menyambut uluran tangan itu ragu-ragu, namun kakinya mulai kaku dan mati rasa jadi bukan ide bagus menolak bantuan untuk berdiri. Masih menggerutu pelan Haechan menepuk-nepuk salju yang menempel di mantel dan celananya.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan di sini?" Haechan bertanya setelah mengembalikan pijakannya.

"Memangnya apa lagi? Seseorang sepertinya tidak memahami apa itu maksudnya 'jangan berkeliaran sembarangan'."

"Apa salahnya mengunjungi makam ibuku?" timpal Haechan masam lengkap dengan bibirnya yang manyun.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku dulu, jangan berkeliaran sendirian."

"Nah, kalau kau mau mengatakan alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh berkeliaran sendirian mungkin aku akan mempertbangkannya," sahut Haechan ketus.

"Jangan mulai," Mark membalas dengan nada tegas yang membuat bahu Jaechan merosot. Menyerah.

Pada akhirnya Haechan memilih untuk mengekor di belakang Mark dalam diam setelah menengok makam ibunya sekali lagi. Lagipula ia mulai kedinginan walaupun sudah memakai berlapis pakaian. Ia memandang Mark heran ketika pria itu berjalan santai seolah di bawah guyuran kelopak sakura bukanya bongkahan salju.

 _Yah, sesama es tidak saling berpengaruh ya._

π

Haechan merasa ia akan mati bosan terus-terusan berada di apartemen dingin ini. Beberapa hari belakangan ia meratapi foto-foto Renjun dan Jaemin di China yang diunggah mereka lewat instagram dengan iri. Dia juga ingin menikmati waktu liburannya dan dikurung di apartemen ini bukan salah satu rencananya. Ia biasanya akan mendecih kesal lalu melempar telepon genggamnya ke samping sofa setelah muak memandang senyum bahagia Jaemin dan Renjun.

Karena itu ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menghamburkan dirinya ke arah Mark saat laki-laki itu bilang akan mengajaknya ke salah satu resort ski di Pyongchang. Sekaligus menemui Taeyong bahkan mungkin ayahnya-kalau keajaiban terjadi. Mark menatap pemuda yang kini wajahnya bersarang di dadanya dengan heran, ja sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Haechan yang tidak diduganya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia balas memeluk Haechan sementara bocah itu terus mengoceh.

"Hyung astaga aku terharu!" serunya girang.

"Kau tidak tahu aku berpikir aku akan mati bosan di apartemenmu yang suram ini," lanjutnya tanpa sadar mencibir apartemen Mark, bahkan dia melompat-lompat gembira saat ini.

"Terima kasih ya! Ternyata hyung sangat perhatian untuk ukuran manusia es sepertimu."

 _Manusia es, ya._ Mark membatin miris sekaligus dongkol mendengar Haechan mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas dengan nada polos dan ceria. Ia ingin menjitak kepala bocah itu tapi melihat wajahnya menyala riang seteleah beberapa minggu ini mendung-sebagian salahnya juga-membuatnya membiarkan Haechan berkata sesukanya saat ini.

"Ya, ya, terserah sekarang menyingkir," ujar Mark malas.

Seolah baru menyadari aksinya, ia menjauh dari Mark dengan cepat seolah Mark makhluk mematikan-hal ini tidak sepenuhnya salah, sih. Haechan mengutuk aksi cerobohnya dalam hati sambil cengengesan menahan malu. Tapi, toh, dia tidak peduli. Dia terlalu senang dengan ide akan menemui Taeyong.

π

Mark menatap pemuda bersurai coklat melalui spion belakang dengan jengah. Tepatnya pada senyum yang sedari tadi tidak lepas dari wajah manis anak itu, menurutnya itu sangat konyol. Entah mengapa Mark merasa terganggu. Mark, lagi-lagi, nyaris menjitak Haechan saat anak itu berbicara dengan nada kelewat antusias sambil melompat-lompat kecil seperti anak kodok. Terlebih mata bulatnya yang berbinar mendongak menatap Mark persis anak playgroup yang pergi bertamasya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih?" celetuk Mark di tengah perjalanan.

"Aku tidak berbicara apa-apa?" sahut Haechan tidak terima.

Mark mendesah frustasi. Memang benar yang dikatakan Haechan, tapi ketuk-ketukan kecil sepatunya dan aura antusias yang mengelilingi anak itu menjerit memekakan telinganya. "Kesenanganmu itu berlebihan."

Bibir Haechan mengerucut sebal mendengarnya. Apa yang diharapkan Mark ketika dia akan menemui Taeyong setelah sekian lama-tidak selama itu sih, tapi tetap saja. Siapa saja kalau di posisi Haechan pasti akan merasa gembira.

"Dasar manusia es tidak berperasaan," gerutunya, masih manyun-manyun. "Kau itu kekurangan sentimen."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk _sentimen,_ " balas Mark cepat.

 _Pantas saja kau menganut aliran 'no-string-attached', dasar buaya_. Tukas Haechan otomatis dalam hati.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Jangan coba-coba."

Haechan memilih untuk mengabaikan Mark untuk menatap deretan pohon yang memutih di sisi-sisi jalan.

π

"Hyung!" Ia memekik girang, mantel coklatnya berkelebat seiring laju kakinya yang bertambah kencang menapaki bukit putih yang terbentang luas di sekeliling, menyisakan ceteakan alas bot di belakangnya. Tangannya terbuka lebar ke arah Taeyong. Mark yang melihat itu dari kejauhan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan lari-lari," ujar Taeyong sambil terkekeh pelan, badannya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang saat tubuh mereka bertubrukan.

"Dasar jahat," bisikan Haechan terkulum oleh jaket tebal yang dikenakan Taeyong. Perasaannya campur aduk setelah sekian lama tak melihat dan merasakan eksistensi kakaknya. Yang ia tahu pipinya sudah basah begitu saja. Taeyong yang melihat permukaan jaketnya sedikit basah hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengeratkan pelukan seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Haechan.

" _Hyung's here. It's okay now._ " Taeyong berujar lembut sambil meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Haechan.

Mark memandang potongan adegan di hadapannya dengan mata yang sulit diartikan. Ia mengamati bagaimana Haechan melepas pelukannya ragu-ragu dan Taeyong yang mengusap air mata Haechan lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Ia masih berdiri di kejauhan bagai patung seiring emosinya yang bercampur melihat mereka sekali lagi berpelukan sampai Taeyong melambai padanya menariknya mendekat.

π

Adegan melodramatis tadi luntur berganti dengan atmosfer ringan saat mereka mulai berkelana menjelajahi resort. Beberapa orang yang mengendarai ski berkelebat di sampingnya. Haechan ingin sekali mengendarai papan ski tersebut tapi pengalamannya yang nol besar membuatnya berpikir ulang, dia tidak mau mematahkan kakinya karena terpeleset ketika menuruni lereng gunung.

Manik coklatnya berpendar melihat _food court_ yang agak jauh di depannya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Taeyong sedang berbicara serius dengan Mark sekitar sepuluh meter di belakangnya, Haechan memicing agak curiga. _Masa bodoh aku lapar._ Laki-laki bermantel biru itu membatalkan niatnya untuk menunggu Taeyong. Terlalu lama, perutnya sudah protes minta diisi. Lagipula sepertinya mereka tidak ingin diganggu.

Haechan membatin lega mengamati _food court_ yang lumayan lenggang. Dengan begini setidaknya ia terhindar dari antrian panjang. Ia bersiul senang dalam hati sambil berjalan ke kedai kebab, matanya dari tadi memang sudah mengincar makanan berlapis kulit tortilla itu. Wanita yang ada di balik mesin kasir bahkan tersenyum geli melihat Haechan yang kelewat bahagia, seolah kebab adalah sumber hidupnya. Tangannya terulur hendak nembayar ketika tangan yang lebih besar terulur dengan kartu hitam untuk membayar pesanannya. Haechan tercenung, namun ia lebih bingung lagi saat mendongak melihat orang yang membayar makanannya.

"Maaf?"

"Halo juga," laki-laki berkulit pucat itu tersenyum tipis pada Haechan dambil mengulurkan nampan pesanannya yang ia terima dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa anda membayar makananku?"

Lagi, pria bertubuh tegap itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berlalu menuju salah satu meja di sudut dekat pagar pembatas. Haechan segera menyusul tanpa pikir panjang.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Ujar Haechan penasaran begitu duduk di hadapan pria itu.

"Hmm... kalaupun iya kau pasti sudah lupa. Tapi aku tahu siapa kau," laki-laki itu kini menumpukan dagu pada tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Haechan bergumam tidak mengerti, matanya menicing mencoba mencari petunjuk di garis wajah pria di depannya namun nihil. Dia tidak menemukan apapun selain senyum tampan yang tak kunjung luntur.

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari sebrangnya. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat jari-jari putih itu terulur menggeser sebuah foto cukup tua ke arahnya. "Aku mengenal kakakmu."

Haechan meraih foto yang sudut-sudutnya agak pudar itu hati-hati. Matanya mengamati satu per satu wajah-wajah yang tercetak di kertas persegi tersebut. Mereka tampak akrab, beberapa wajah ia kenali sebagai Taeyong, Mark, pria yang ada di depannya, dan.. _apa itu_ -

"Yukhei?" Laki-laki asing itu seolah membaca pikirannya. "Dia profesor di universitasmu kan?"

Haechan tahu ia seharusnya tidak bertindak gegabah, tapi mendengar orang itu mengenal kakaknya juga Mark hanya ada satu hal yang terlintas. "Kalau begitu hyung kenal ayahku!?"

"Tentu saja. Kami semua dulu memanggilnya guru," ia menjawab kalem.

"Kalau begitu hyung tahu tentang organisasi itu!? Apa hyung bekerja dengan Taryong hyung? Hyung sebenarnya apa yang ayah dan Taeyong kerjakan? Hyung tahu dimana ayah sekarang?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang dihujankan Haechan membuatnya agak tercengang, namun ia tetap mempertahankan aura kalem dan senyumannya. "Kau sangat bersemangat ya?"

"Tentu saja-"

"-Lee Haechan," seseorang berujar rendah di balik punggungnya membuat mulutnya terkatup rapat. Ia tahu benar pemilik suara ini.

Alih-alih malah orang asing itu yang menjawabnya. "Lama tidak bertemu, Mark Lee." Ia menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Mana Taeyong hyung?"

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini, Jung," Mark mengabaikan pertanyaan Jaehyun sambil mendudukan diri di sebelah Haechan. Bocah itu masih bengong.

"Kejutan?" Mark menatapnya datar lalu berpaling pada Haechan.

"Kau sudah selesai? Taeyong sudah menunggu."

Haechan tertegun, Mark itu buta atau bagaimana? Kebabnya bahkan belum disentuhnya sama sekali dan Haechan paham dengan nada bicara Mark yang jika diartikan berbunyi : 'cepat angkat kaki dari tempat ini atau aku akan membakar tempat ini'

Jaehyun berdecak. "Kau tidak sabaran seperti biasanya. Biarkan dia makan."

Setelah mengatakannya ia berdiri, merapikan jaketnya. Tangannya mengusak kepala Haechan lembut-membuat Mark menahan hasrat untuk mematahkan jari-jari itu-sebelum berpamitan.

"Dilihat secara langsung kau memang lebih manis ya?" Setelah itu Jaehyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Haechan yang tersedak.

π

"Kau bertemu Jaehyun."

Itu adalah pernyataan dan Haechan sudah merasakan topik ini menggantung di udara sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di gondola bersama Taeyong.

"Apa itu merupakan hal buruk?"

"Hal buruk?"

Sebuah kedikan bahu Taeyong terima sebelum Haechan melanjutkan. "Entahlah, Mark hyung kelihatan tidak ragu untuk mencekiknya, walaupun tampangnya datar-datar saja. Hyung juga kelihatan tidak suka."

Taeyong tampak berpikir, otaknya berputar mencari kata yang pas. "Terkejut mungkin iya. Soal Mark, yah, tidak semua orang punya sejarah yang baik sepertinya."

"Bukan berarti dia bisa bersikap seperti itu," tukas Haechan.

"Mark pasti punya alasan," balas Taeyong, nadanya tidak menyisakan ruang untuk bantahan. Haechan memutuskan untuk menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya juga merusak mood karena perdebatan ini.

Haechan mengedarkan pandangannya ke bawah, ia mengamati pucuk-pucuk pohon yang tertutup salju serta hamparan putih yang membentang luas di bawahnya. Bias-bias cahaya matahari yang samar dan lembut yang menerpa pepohonan membuatnya berlipat-lipat lebih indah.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar konyol untuk mengatakannya sekarang tapi... bagaimana kabarmu?"

Haechan mendongak menatap Taeyong seolah-olah dia sudah gila. Mereka terdengar sangat canggung sekarang dan itu semua salah Taeyong. Ia ingin tertawa sekaligus memaki kakaknya kalau tidak ingat Taeyong bisa melemparnya dari gondola kapan saja.

"Baik. Selebihnya yah, kurasa hyung lebih tahu," Haechan menjawab sambil terkikik geli. Entah apa yang lucu, namun hal tersebut membuat hati Taeyong agak ringan.

"Apa Mark memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

 _Zonk._

Pertanyaan itu bagai batu besar yang diayunkan ke arahnya dan menghembuskan kesadarannya. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa ketika beberapa adegan yang tidak bisa dikatakan dapat-diterima dan cenderung kontroversial melayang-layang di udara. Pipinya mulai memanas dan kalau Taeyong bertanya kenapa wajahnya semerah tomat ia akan menyalahkan suhu yang dingin. Tapi untungnya sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh syal.

"Iya," jawab Haechan cepat sambil memandang pepohonan lagi, walaupun sulit baginya untuk fokus saat seorang Mark Lee masih menghantui pikirannya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," sahut Taeyong tanpa curiga. _Ya syukurlah-_

"Kalau dia macam-macam beri tahu hyung. Aku akan membunuhnya."

- _terserah._ Haechan tersenyum miris dibalik buntalan syalnya.

π

"Apa kau selalu mengikuti orang asing begitu saja seperti itu?" Mark memecah keheningan yang ditinggalkan Taeyong selepas pria itu pergi untuk menerima panggilan.

"Siapa? Jaehyun?"

Mark hanya menatap Haechan tajam seolah mengatakan 'kau-tahu-siapa' sambil bersedekap. "Dia bilang dia mengenal Taeyong hyung, bukan sepenuhnya orang asing."

"Kau menganggapku orang asing bahkan ketika kau tahu aku rekan kerja kakakmu," Mark berkata sangsi.

Haechan memutar bola matanya malas. Kadang-kadang dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Mark. "Kita cuma berbicara sebentar."

"Tetap saja tindakanmu itu ceroboh dan berbahaya."

Ia mendesah berat. Kalau sudah begini ujung-ujungnya mereka akan adu mulut, Haechan tidak berpikir punya cukup tenaga untuk itu setelah seharian menjelajahi dan menuruni lereng landai menggunakan papan ski-akhirnya dia bisa walau sempat beberapa kali terjungkal.

"Aku sedang tidak ada energi untuk bertengkar Mark hyung," ujar Haechan lelah.

"Siapa bilang aku mau mengajakmu bertengkar?" Sahut Mark santai. Haechan mendelik sebal.

"Lalu itu apa!?"

"Itu apa?" Mark menaikkan satu alisnya menantang. Saat itu Haechan sadar Mark sedang menggodanya, tanpa sadar tawa ringan lolos dari mulutnya.

"Hah... apa kau selalu berkepribadian ganda seperti ini?" kekeh Haechan.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Haechan membuang wajahnya ke samping lalu mendongak memandang langit yang berwarn biru pekat, bulir-bulir putih juga mulai berjatuhan.

"Terima kasih ya hyung," ujar Haechan tiba-tiba. Mark mengernyit mendengar keabsurdan anak itu.

"Untuk?"

"Selama kurang lebih enam bulan ini kau pasti kerepotan karenaku. Terima kasih kau mau menghadapi segala omong kosongku, aku tahu aku bukan anak paling penurut di dunia ini. Terima kasih kau tidak mengusirku dari apartemenmu," jelas Haechan panjang lebar.

"Kau kerasukan apa?"

"Dan terima kasih sudah membawaku menemui Taeyong hyung, hehe.." ia mengabaikan hinaan Mark barusan dan terus berkelakar. Ia kemudian berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang mulai mati rasa. melihatnya Mark ikut berdiri dan menghadapkan dirinya pada Haechan.

" _What game are you playing at right now?_ " tuntutnya yang hanya dibalas senyuman teduh milik Haechan.

"Yang kukatakan adalah, kau itu sebenarnya orang yang baik. Jangan menutupinya, kau pasti sangat tersiksa," tutur Haechan pelan.

Mark hanya menatap Haechan kosong mendengarnya. Dia bisa melihat binar ketulusan lewat matanya yang tersorot lampu penerang. Entah mengapa itu mengganggunya, lagi. Apa yang dikatakan Haechan mengusiknya. Namun hal berikutnya yang dilakukan bocah itu akan lebih mengusiknya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Begitu saja. Haechan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, berjinjit lalu mengatakan kalimat itu persis saat ia mengecup singkat sudut bibirnya.

Setelah itu seenaknya ia berlari kecil ke arah Taeyong yang melambai memberitahu mereka reservasi pondok sudah siap. Meninggalkan Mark yang masih mematung di bawah tiang lampu dan guyuran salju.

Haechan mungkin tidak tahu, tapi ia membangunkan sesuatu yang lama tertidur bersemayam jauh di dalam jiwa Mark yang seperti labirin.

π

 **A/N: hallo.. first thing first maaf karena lama updatenya ?** **ﾟﾘﾂ**

 **Seminggu ini aku sakit dan banyak tugas dan deadline yang harus dituntaskan, jadi baru bisa up sekarang..**

 **Semoga chapter ini gak garing, mohon kritik dan sarannya yaa**

 **Thanyou^^ see you next chap**


	14. Chapter 14

XIV : Two Can Play This Game

 _Dia pasti sengaja._

Haechan mungkin memang polos dan naif hampir sepanjang waktu tapi seringai kecil yang Mark lihat sekilas saat ia berlari menuju Taeyong tadi tidak mungkin salah. Ia penasaran bagaimana rupanya saat mematung seperti orang bodoh tadi.

Mark membalik-balik tubuhnya di kasur penginapan bagai makanan yang sedang dipanggang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar yang remang-remang. Pikiranya-atau perasaannya-tidak mau diajak tidur. Bayangan pemuda berwajah manis bersurai coklat membayangi kelopak matanya. Mark berpikir apakah Haechan merasa segusar ini saat ia menciumnya sembarangan. Ah, apa jangan-jangan yang tadi itu balas dendam?

 _Huh? Berani juga dia._ Walaupun kalau dibandingkan dengannya tidak ada apa-apanya-

-ngomong apa dia? Kalau boleh jujur Mark tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya melakukan itu pada Haechan. Tidak hanya sekali pula. _Guilty pleasure._ Kalau Mark harus mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat melakukan hal itu. Dan seberapa bersalahpun dirinya merasa, dia tidak dapat menemukan _penyesalan_ dalam dirinya. Di situlah letak bahayanya.

Lagi-lagi pikiran Mark melayang pada pemuda yang sekarang sedang bergelung di kamar Taeyong di sebelah. Dia bisa saja menyelinap masuk tapi kemungkinan besar Taeyong akan membunuhnya.

Ia mendesah frustasi, langit pasti sedang mempermainkannya hingga ia dibuat kesusahan oleh seorang bocah. Ia tertawa di kegelapan penuh ironi.

 _This call for a cold shower then._

π

"Selamat pagi."

Haechan nyaris melompat satu meter di atas lantai begitu ia memasuki dapur dan sapaan tak kasat mata menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya hanya untuk mendapati Mark berdiri menyandar pada meja pantry, satu tangannya memegang secangkir kopi panas. Haechan mengernyit tak suka mencium bau minuman pekat pahit itu.

"Selamat pagi?" balas Haechan tak yakin sambil melangkah menuju kulkas dengan kaku. Ini sangat canggung, oke.

Manik hitam Mark mengukuti gerakan Haechan yang ragu-ragu, matanya tidak sedetikpun lepas dari sosok yang mengenakan jumper abu-abu kebesaran yang tudungnya ia tarik-tarik agar menutupi wajahnya. Saat ini bahkan ia dapat dibilang merayap di dinding. Mark mendengus melihatnya, bagaimanapun juga Haechan harus melewatinya kalau ingin meraih lemari pendingin.

"Tidak usah berlebihan, aku tidak akan memakanmu," ujar Mark kalem berbanding terbalik dengan kata-kata sarkasmenya.

"Aku tidak," balas Haechan ketus sambil membuka pintu kulkas dengan keras. "Hyung sudah sarapan?"

"Hmm," ia membalas dengan gumaman dan secangkir kopi yang diangkat.

"Maksudku sarapan sungguhan bukan minuman pahit dan asam itu," Haechan memutar bola matanya malas. Ia kini tengah sibuk menjarah isi kulkas yang tidak seberapa. Yah, setidaknya cukup untuk tiga orang. Sementara Mark sibuk meneliti wajah Haechan yang diterpa sinar biru kulkas. "Pancake?"

π

Mark memerhatikan dari sebrang meja pantry bagaimana pisau itu menari lincah di atas papan potong, mengiris membujur kiwi dan strawberry yang tampak segar.

Tangan lihai itu memecah telur lalu mengaduknya agar bercampur dengan adonan dengan gerakan anggun yang terlatih. Jangan tanya Mark isi adonannya apa, ia payah kalau urusan masak-memasak.

Sesekali ia mencolek sedikit adonan dengan jari kelingking untuk menguji rasanya sebelum menuangnya ke atas teflon. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau meracuni anak orang.

Bunyi alat masak yang bertubrukan memenuhi dapur saat Haechan membuat saus dari buah beri.

"Hyung mau mencobanya?" tawar Haechan. Keheningan yang tercipta cukup lama membuatnya jengah juga. Biasanya ada Taeyong yang membantunya, entah kenapa pria itu masih betah di alam mimpi hari ini.

"Oke," Mark berjalan menghampiri Haechan-dan adonan syrup yang langsung disodorkan Haechan. "Bagaimana aku tahu itu tidak beracun?"

Haechan mendengus mendengar kemampuan memasaknya diragukan. Sebagai pembuktian ia melumuri telunjuknya sedikit dengan syrup buatanya lalu memasukan ke dalam mulutnya dengan gerakan berlebihan untuk membuat Mark kesal. "Sudah tuh, manis kok."

Mark hanya menggumam. Haechan berpikir Mark akan ikut mencicipi cairan kental manis itu, alih-alih ia mengangkat dagu Haechan dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir berbentuk hati milik Haechan. Bulu kuduk Haechan meremang saat benda basah menyapu permukaan bibirnya dan menyesapnya singkat. Tubuh Haechan membeku.

"Manis," Mark berbisik tepat di bibirnya tanpa melepas kontak mata. "Aku akan membangunkan Taeyong. Omong-omong, kau perlu membalik pancake itu sebelum gosong."

Setelah mengatakannya, Mark melenggang pergi tanpa dosa meningalkan Haechan yang jiwanya masih terombang-ambing. Begitu bau hangus tercium Haechan buru-buru membalik adonan. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah ia tersadar, mukanya memerah hendak meledak.

"MARK LEE KAU SIALAN! BEDEBAH! Mati saja sana! ARRGHSSFHJ-"

Haechan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal sambil mengutuk Mark dengan segala umpatan yang ia pelajari dari Jaemin.

Sepanjang pagi itu Haechan terus memaki Mark dalam hati. Taeyong setengah berpikir akan menanyai kenapa Haechan terlihat tersipu sekaligus bersungut-sungut namun perasaannya buruk. Haechan terlihat dapat meledak kapan saja. Salah bicara mungkin Taeyong yang akan jadi korbannya. Ia memutuskan mengabaikan gelagat aneh Haechan dan memilih untuk menikmati pancake buatan adiknya.

"Sirup berinya manis."

Demi tuhan Taeyong bersumpah yang dilontarkan adalah pujian. Dia tidak punya niat jahat. Karena itu ia bingung melihat wajah Haechan yang makin merah-menahan baik itu malu ataupun jengkel, dan tangannya yang memutih karena mencengkeram garpu terlalu kuat. Taeyong sedikit banyak khawatir akan nasib garpu itu.

Di lain sisi, Haechan sekuat tenaga mencegah untuk tidak melihat ke depan. Ia dapat _merasakan_ seringai tipis di wajah Mark yang dilontarkan ke arahnya. Haechan tidak yakin ia dapat menahan diri dari meninju wajah Mark kalau benar-benar melihatnya.

π

"Lama tidak bertemu, Profesor."

Orang yang disebut profesor itu memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan nanar. Darahnya berdesir tidak nyaman mendengar nada yang terselip di suaranya. Di sampingnya, pupil hitam Taeyong bergerak waspada, tangannya terkepal kuat hingga prmbuluh darahnya terlihat.

"Apa maumu Jaehyun?" Taeyong bertanya dingin dihadiahi senyuman miring laki-laki pucat itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi mantan guruku," ujarnya ringan.

Taeyong menggeram rendah melihat polah Jaehyun seakan ia tidak berada di sarang musuh. Taeil yang sedari tadi diam memerhatikan pergantian percakapan itu akhirnya angkat suara.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan main-main Jaehyun. Katakan saja apa maumu," ujar Taeil, matanya bergulir menyelidik pada dua orang di belakangnya.

"Maksud kedatangan kita tidak jauh beda dari yang kemarin. Kurasa anda tahu apa maksud kami profesor," Sicheng, dengan suara sedingin dan setajam es, berkata pada laki-laki paling tua di ruangan itu.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu memandang jauh menerawang sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia tahu benar apa mau tiga pemuda ini, atau lebih tepatnya orang di balik semua kekacauan ini. Mata yang menyorot rasa lelah itu memandang miris pemuda yang dulu diasuhnya.

"Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot datang kemari."

"Bagaimana ya? Ini perintah _nya_ langsung, anda tahu sendiri _dia_ itu seperti apa," jawab Jaehyun dengan nada penyesalan dibuat-buat. Mata Taeyong memicing tajam.

"Aku tahu, aku akan datang berkunjung kapan-kapan."

"Ayah-"

"-Karena itu kalian tidak perlu datang ke sini lagi dan menumpahkan darah secara cuma-cuma."

Seringai dingin tumbuh di wajah Jaehyun mendengarnya. Ia lalu menoleh pada lantai dan dinding koridor yang dihiasi sedikit cairan merah berbau besi hasil karya Jungwoo dan Sicheng. Bukan apa-apa, itu hanya sambutan. Toh, tidak ada nyawa yang dikorbankan juga.

"Kami akan menunggu kedatanganmu, peofesor," ujar Jaehyun kelewat santai sambil berlalu pergi diikuti Jungwoo dan Sicheng. Sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilang, beberapa patah kata yang menggelitik darah mereka sempat dilontarkan.

"Aku hampir lupa menyampaikannya. _Two can play this game, but time is running out_."

π

"Kenapa mukamu ditekuk begitu?" ujar Mark tanpa basa-basi.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Anak baik tidak berbohong," sahut Mark.

"Ck, kenapa hyung jadi ingin tahu begini?" timpal Haechan ketus.

"Aku hanya masih ingin bersama Taeyong hyung. Itu saja," Haechan membalas cepat sambil membuang wajahnya keluar jendela. Mark tahu Haechan tidak sepenuhnya jujur namun memutuskan untuk tidak memojokan anak itu lebih jauh. Lagipula ia sedikit banyak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Haechan.

"Omong-omong," celetuk Haechan kemudian sambil menatap sisi wajah Mark yang sedang mengemudi. "Hyung kenal dengan Wong Yukhei?"

Mendengar nama itu disebut secara reflek ia mengeratkan cengkraman pada kemudi. Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya berubah dingin tanpa sepengetahuan Haechan. "Tidak."

Kalaupun Mark berbohong, Haechan tidak mengatakannya. "Ah, begitu ya."

"Kenapa kau menanyanyakan itu?"

Haechan mengedikan bahu acuh tak acuh. "Kau terlihat mengenalnya saat di restoran waktu itu."

Mark tidak menjawab itu dengan mengalihkan fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Hanya ada suara samar-samar dari radio yang melantunkan lagu The Weekend yang memenuhi mobil sepanjang perjalanan ke Seoul.

π

"Kau menciumnya dan lari begitu saja?" ucap Jaemin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Haechan menggunakan garpu yang dipegangnya, Renjun mengernyit tajam melihat saus spaghetti yang berceceran akibat ulah Jaemin. "Kalau Taeyong hyung tahu dia akan membunuhmu."

 _Kalau Taeyong hyung tahu apa yang dia lakukan, Mark sudah habis di tangan kakakku._ Haechan membatin kecut sambil meringis pelan.

"Aku tidak berpikir dengan jernih waktu itu," bela Haechan.

" _Aku tidak berpikir dengan jernih waktu itu,"_ Jaemin mengulang kalimat Haechan dengan nada mencibir membuat yang ditiru mendelik tidak suka.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan!? Aku juga kaget waktu itu jadi yang pertama kali melintas di otakku ya-kabur," sungut Haechan muak melihat wajah Jaemin yang dibuat-buat. Pemuda jangkung itu baru saja akan membalas namun kalah start dari Renjun.

"Intinya adalah. Apa kalian menyukai satu sama lain?" sela Renjun (berusaha) kalem.

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Haechan cepat, lugas, dan judes. Entah karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu atau takut mendeklarasikan cinta sepihaknya.

"Dilihat dari responmu sepertinya sih cinta sepihak ya."

Terkutuklah Jaemin dan mulut yang tidak pernah disaring dengan benar. Renjun melirik Jaemin penuh penghakiman, dalam hati bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa ia dulu mengiyakan permintaan Jaemin untuk menjadi pacarnya. Pemuda bersurai madu itu mendesah pelan sambil melihat Haechan yang tangannya mencengkeram gelas dengan erat-ia gatal ingin menyiram Jaemin dengan _infused water_ yang masih utuh itu.

"Untungnya dia tidak tersinggung karena perilaku lancangmu itu sih," sambung Jaemin santai. Amat tidak peka.

 _Kalau kau mau tahu perilakunya itu lebih lancang, bodoh! Harusnya aku yang dendam!_

Tapi pada kenyataannya toh, ia tidak dendam. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa, entah untuk alasan apa.

"Lupakan tentang itu tapi kalian baik-baik saja kan? Maksudku bagaimanapun juga kau tinggal di apartemennya. Tidak lucu kalau kau tiba-tiba didepak keluar gara-gara hal ini," Renjun berkata cepat-cepat agar Jaemin keluar dari kantin dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Iya," Haechan menjawab datar lalu memakan spaghetti di hadapannya dengan bar bar.

Daripada baik-baik saja Haechan hubungannya dengan Mark-secara umum-lebih tepat dibilang gamang. Abu-abu. Ia tidak tahu apakah perilakunya benar-benar menyinggung laki-laki itu (tingkahnya memang agak aneh akhir-akhir ini). Kalaupun iya, dia tidak peduli. Toh, bukan cuma dia yang suka bertindak seenaknya. Haechan belum sempat membicarakan hal itu karena beberapa hari setelah tiba dari Pyeongchang ia ditugaskan diluar Seoul. Tugas seperti apa, Haechan tidak mau tahu, ia muak dengan segala kerahasiaan yang mengelilingi hidupnya saat ini.

 _Mungkin aku harus mendepak diri sendiri dari apaertemen sialan itu._

π

Haechan memandang langit-langit kelas dengan tatapan merana. Lengannya ditekuk memegang sebuah benda persegi panjang tipis yang terbuat dari metal sejak setengah jam lebih yang lalu. Ia menghela nafas berat entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Tapi Doyeon," Haechan mengeluh saat tangannya mulai mati rasa. "Sampai kapan aku harus memegang ponselmu seperti ini!?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Doyeon itu mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel yang digunakan sebagai cermin sejenak untuk mendelik galak pada Haechan.

"Sebentar lagi. Jangan cengeng, fokusku bisa hancur," desisnya.

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sama sepuluh menit yang lalu," Haechan kembali mengeluh yang dihadiahi lirikan tajam super galak khas ibu tiri Cinderella dari Doyeon. "Kenapa kau tidak dandan di toilet saja sih?"

"Jauh," sahut Doyeon pendek terkesan acuh tak acuh.

"Sebenarnya, _kenapa_ kau harus berias sejauh ini? Kau sadar kita akan meminta asistensi profesor bukannya pergi kencan buta kan?"

"Aku tahu kok," ujar Doyeon setelah selesai melukiskan eyeliner pada matanya. "Aku juga tahu seperti apa Profesor Wong itu, siapapun pasti akan _berusaha sejauh ini_ kalau berada di posisi kita-ah, lebih tepatnya _aku,"_ lanjutnya setengah menyindir.

Kalimat 'dasar wanita modus tukang tebar pesona' sudah berada di ujung lidah, tapi melihat bagaimana Doyeon bisa berubah menjadi Medusa kapan saja membuatnya berpikir dua kali. Walaupun Haechan harus menahan kalimat pedas sepanjang asistensi karena, demi dewa-dewi yang bersemayam di atas sana, Doyeon bahkan tidak _berusaha_ untuk _menutupi_ aksi tebar pesonanya di hadapan Yukhei. Haechan merinding membayangkan hal yang sama saat Yukhei harus menghadapi orang-orang semacam Doyeon-yang mana hampir semuanya. Melihat kelakuan Doyeon, entah mengapa Haechan yang merasa malu.

"Haechan bisa tinggal sebentar?"

Lamunan Haechan terpecah saat suara berat Yukhei menginvasi pendengarannya, di hadapannya Doyeon mendelik seolah ia menusuknya dari belakang. Dalam pikirannya ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana Doyeon akan membunuhnya.

"Iya," jawab Haechan ragu-ragu setengah horor karena picingan mata yang dilayangkan Doyeon serasa menusuk tengkoraknya.

π

Benda persegi bersampul kulit disertai tali cokelat itu tersodor di hadapan Haechan. Ia mengenali benda itu sebagai jurnal pribadinya yang menghilang akhir semester kemarin.

"Sebenarnya aku hendak memberikan ini padamu waktu kita berada di kafe," ujar Yukhei sambil menumpu badannya di tepi meja. "Tapi, yah, _timingny_ a tidak pas karena kau harus buru-buru pergi waktu itu."

Wajah Haechan agak memanas mengingat kejadian tersebut ditambah nada bicara Yukhei yang menggodanya. Ia meringis malu saat kekehan ringan Yukhei mengisi keheningan di ruang kerjanya.

"Terima kasih," cicit Haechan pelan yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari profesor yang kini sedang tersenyum kalem. Haechan hendak beranjak dari ruangan itu saat sebuah saklar seolah menyala di otaknya. Ia tahu baik Taeyong maupun Mark tidak akan menyukai idenya ini. Kendatipun Haechan masihlah remaja yang keras kepala dan _kadang_ berbuat tanpa pikir panjang. Sejak selembar foto yang ditunjukan oleh orang bernama Jaehyun melintas si kepalanya, ia tidak berpikir terlalu rasional. "Oh ya, profesor Wong."

Yukhei menaikkan satu alisnya, menunggu Haechan melengkapi kalimatnya. "Apa profesor mengenal seseorang bernama Jaehyun?"

Sedikit lama Yukhei menatap Haechan dengan pandangan menilai. Mata teduhnya meninjau wajah dan gerak-gerik Haechan dan berakhir menatap mata Haechan yang naif tapi sarat akan keingintahuan dengan dalam. Haechan membuang wajahnya di lantai, tidak sanggup menerima intensitas tatapan yang diterimanya. Kakinya bergerak resah di lantai dan tangannya makin erat memegang jurnal hitam miliknya.

"Maaf, aku tahu itu aneh. Lupakan sa-"

"Aku mengenalnya," potong Yukhei ringan berbanding terbalik dengan beban tatapan yang Haechan rasakan.

"Oh," respon Haechan tanpa dicerna terlebih dahulu, ia merasa bodoh. Ragu-ragu ia menambahi,"kalau begitu profesor mengenal Lee Taeyong?"

"Aku _tahu_ siapa itu kakakmu." Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya sebelum nadanya berubah menjadi serius dan hati-hati. "Aku juga tahu siapa ayahmu."

Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya secepat kilat. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu-"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membicarakannya," lagi-lagi Yukhei memotong kalimatnya. Haechan menunduk lesu mendengar jawaban Yukhei. _Sama saja._

"Well, setidaknya tidak di sini."

Haechan kembali mendongak. Matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil yang diberi cokelat atau permen warna-warni. Berikutnya yang ia sadari ia sudah duduk manis di kursi penumpang dan melakukan kebiasaan rutinnya-memandangi pepohonan, tiang listrik, kafe, bangunan, dan apapun itu yang berjajar di sisi jalan, menatap objek-objek yang berlari melaluinya. Di sampingnya, laki-laki jangkung bersurai coklat tengah anteng mengontrol kemudi mobil yang mendengkur halus membelah jalanan Seoul yang mulai menggelap.

Bukankah ini sangat familier? Seolah seperti _déjà vu._

π

 **A/N: chap 14 sudah up :" selamat dinikmati(?) dibaca ?**

 **Pengen nangis aja rasanya wkwkwk**

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaa^^**

 **See you next chap~~**

 **N/B: kalau mau lebih mudah bayangin fotonya, bayangin aja foto mereka pas jejer-jejer di Ukraine kek ikan teri :" tapi bajunya gak se ekstra itu sih, lebih yang ke seragam item tapi gaada rantai2nya *halah**


	15. Chapter 15

XV : The Black Casket

Yang terlintas di kepala Haechan saat memasuki foyer apartemen Yukhei adalah, suasana yang diciptakan ruangan ini mirip dengan apartemen Mark. Warna monokrom yang dominan dan interior futuristik yang berwarna senada. Yang membedakan banyak furnitur dan lukisan dengan corak negeri tirai bambu yang kental. Tanpa sadar Haechan menatap takjub lukisan naga yang terpajang di ruang tengah. Panjang lukisan itu jelas lebih tinggi darinya, dengan lebar kurang lebih satu meter. Kanvas krem di hadapannya digores tinta membentuk dua naga yang hendak memakan ujung-ujung ekor satu sama lain.

"Mengagumi lukisan?" Bahu Haechan tersentak saat Yukhei muncul tiba-tiba di sampingnya, sebuah album hitam bertengger di tangan kirinya. Haechan mengusap tengkuk lehernya kikuk.

"Ah itu..."

"Ayo duduk," ujar Yukhei menyelamatkan Haechan dari kecanggungan yang menggelayutinya.

Setengah jam kemudian Haechan sibuk mengamati foto-foto yang tersemat di album berlatar hitam itu. Matanya bergulir pada setiap foto yang diambil pada momen tertentu dengan waktu yang urut. Melihatnya Haechan seperti membaca sebuah memori yang diarsipkan dengan rapi.

Sibuk mengamati album tebal tersebut Haechan tidak sadar hari sudah beranjak petang, segurat selendang oranye pun tidak ada di langit yang kini seperti tinta pekat. Ia terkesiap dan mengumpat dalam hati mengingat dua esai yang menunggunya di meja belajar. Ia buru-buru berpamitan.

"Yukhei hyung sepertinya aku harus-"

"-pulang?" potong Yukhei cepat sambil tersenyum simpul, dan Haechan mengerti kenapa Doyeon dan sebangsanya tergila-gila dengan pria ini. "Kau boleh meminjam album itu kalau kau mau. Dengan satu syarat."

Haechan ingin mencebikkan bibirnya antara setuju dan tidak setuju dengan tawaran Yukhei.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan kau harus makan dulu."

 _Itu kan dua._ Batin Haechan sangsi namun tidak menyuarakannya. Lagipula, negosiasi bukan keahliannya.

π

Haechan terhuyung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke apartemen yang berada di lantai sembilan. Kare dan omelette yang mengisi perut yang sempat keroncongan membuat dirinya agak mengantuk. Kesunyian apartemen yang menandakan tidak ada makhluk hidup lain di dalamnya semakin memberatkan kelopak mata Haechan. Namun rasa kantuk itu menguap begitu saja setelah membersihkan diri dan saat matanya melirik album tebal yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sepenasaran apapun dia sudah ada esai dan seabrek catatan yang harus dirapikannya.

Ia sudah berada di halaman terakhir esai saat melenturkan jari-jarinya yang kaku karena lama mengetuk-ketuk papan _keyboard._ Punggungnya yang pegal ia regangkan lalu memijat-mijat lehernya lelah. Matanya melirik jam LED hitam yang berdiri di nakas. Sudah lewat tengah malam, matanya sudah protes ingin segera dipejamkan saat ia berniat membuka album hitam yang seolah mengundangnya mendekat.

Tapi semenarik apapun album misterius itu sepertinya Haechan harus tidur mengingat kelas sastra yang dimulai jam tujuh pagi. Dengan enggan ia berjalan gontai ke kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Alam mimpi menyelimutinya begitu kepalanya menyentuh benda persegi empuk dinbawahnya.

π

Haechan sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan apartemen yang hening pada pagi hari selama kurang lebih dua minggu. Karena itu ia mengernyit bingung mendengar sayup-sayup suara orang tengah berdebat dari ruang tengah yang mengganggu tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata menyesuaikan pada keadaan kamar yang masih gelap. Masih sangat pagi bagi orang-orang untuk mengusik waktunya di alam mimpi. Ia menggerutu pelan sambil menyeret langkah menuju ruang tengah dimana ia mendapat pemandangan yang tidak ia duga.

"Hyung?" panggilnya serak. Pandangannya memang terganggu karena cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba menusuk mata, namun figur Taeyong yang sangat familier tidak akan menipu matanya. "Apa yang hyung lakukan di sini?" ia bertanya bingung.

Kerutan di dahinya makin dalam ketika sosok jangkung yang tadinya duduk memunggunginya berdiri menghadapnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Halo Haechan."

"Youngho hyung," gumamnya pelan setengah bengong. Otaknya masih terlalu lambat untuk memproses segala sesuatunya. Apalagi saat dua pria yang lebih tua darinya itu memandangnya kaku dan sangat hati-hati seolah Haechan adalah benda rapuh yang akan pecah kapan saja. Bahkan kalau ia perhatikan lebih jauh, sorot mata itu hampir mengasihani.

"Hyung-"

"Duduk dulu," ucap Taeyong datar. Jantung Haechan berdetak aneh melihat mata Taeyong yang dingin dan mengeras menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ingin disembunyikannya namun harus ia katakan. Postur tubuhnya makin kaku di setiap langkah yang Haechan ambil. Haechan tidak tahu kenapa semakin ia mendekat Taeyong tampak frustasi dan kakinya siap memancal pergi dari apartemen kapanpun juga.

Tidak ada yang berbicara saat sejak Haechan mendudukan dirinya di sofa, hanya ada keheningan pagi buta dan sesekali suara mobil yang melintas di jalanan lenggang nan sepi. Rasanya menyesakkan. Laki-laki paling muda itu mencengkram ujung piyamanya mengumpulkan kata-kata untuk dikeluarkan. Namun niatnya kandas saat Taeyong tiba-tiba beralih duduk di sampingnya.

"Apapun yang akan kukatakan, kau pasti tidak akan suka."

"Apa?" suaranya yang parau memantul di udara, darahnya berdesir membuat perasaanya tidak nyaman. Suasana di sekelilingnya seakan menekan laju pernafasannya.

"Siapkan dirimu, kita akan menemui ayah," Taeyong mengabaikan pertanyaan Haechan seolah apapun yang akan keluar dari mulutnya dari awal memang tidak penting. Haechan mengerjapkan matanya, apa yang buruk dari menemui ayah mereka sendiri? Walau ia sempat marah pada laki-laki yang membesarkannya itu tidak lantas membuat Haechan serta merta membencinya.

"Sepagi ini? Aku harus menghadiri kelas."

Lagi-lagi Taeyong mengabaikannya. Dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sejurus kemudian membuatnya ingin menganggap ini semua hanya mimpi dan bahwa saat ini Haechan masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya.

"Kita akan menemui ayah di ruang mayat dan mengantar petinya ke pemakaman pagi ini."

π

Waktu Haechan berada di taman kanak-kanak, Taeyong dan Ibunya selalu meninabobokan dirinya dengan sebuah dongeng klasik khas untuk anak-anak. Merasa plot dan setting dongeng yang terlalu klise ia menantang dirinya sendiri membaca cerita bertema horor dan misteri di bangku sekolah dasar. Teman-temannya akan mengernyit tidak suka melihat wajah Hacehan yang terbenam di balik buku seri goosebum dan nightmare. Mereka berpikir apa menariknya. Ia hanya akan mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh mendengar komentar tersebut. Seolah-olah membacanya merupakan dosa besar. Mungkin diantara rentetan koleksi buku yang didominasi warna pastel dan primer yang cerah, sampul buku bernada suram dan ilustrasi mengerikan merupakan pandangan menyakitkan untuk bocah berusia sepuluh tahun. Tapi, toh, pikir Haechan, itu kan hanya cerita.

Itu hanya cerita. Kenapa takut?

Kalau seseorang berkata demikian padanya sekarang ia tak tahu harus menangis atau menampar orang tersebut. Tapi di sisi lain ia ingin seseorang mengatakan hal itu padanya, sehingga ia bisa berharap ini semua memang hanya cerita mimpi buruk yang dulu sering dibacanya.

Namun melihat mata Taeyong yang memandang nanar padanya dan raut sendu Youngho pagi itu tidak memberi secercah harapan bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi. Dan Haechan lebih dari tahu setelah ini hidupnya akan menjadi mimpi buruk yang berkepanjangan tak berujung. Pertanyaannya adalah siapa yang akan membangunkannya?

"Haechan, kita sudah sampai."

Kepalanya tersentak ke atas. Sibuk melamun ia tidak sadar pemandangan jalanan di sekitar mobil telah digantikan dengan pencahayaan suram dan dinding beton sebuah basement. Tahu-tahu Youngho sudah berdiri membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya. Ia beranjak mengikuti pria jangkung itu tanpa berkata-kata.

Baru beberapa langkah ia ambil seseorang menahan bahunya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Taeyong yang menenteng sebuah mantel hitam yang kemudian ia sampirkan pada Haechan.

"Pertama-tama, pakai ini dan naikan tudungnya. Tetap di dekatku dan Youngho."

Lagi, Haechan hanya mengikuti arahan Taeyong dalam diam. Seperti robot. Melihat perlakuan diam Haechan, Taeyong hanya memandangnya penuh pengertian. Dia bisa memahami hiruk pikuk yang berada di kepala Haechan saat ini. Dan dia sedikit banyak tahu pertanyaan macam apa yang kini memebelenggu pikirannya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya," ucapan serak dan lirih yang keluar dari dua belah bibir Haechan menghentikan tangan Taeyong yang mengancingkan mantelnya. Dagunya mendongak menatap mata lelah Taeyong, membuat yang ditatap berjengit melihat kekelaman yang entah sejak kapan mengkabuti manik Haechan yang biasanya hangat.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya," ia mengulang. "Jadi Hyung tidak perlu khawatir."

 _Aku yang akan mencaritahunya sendiri._

π

Pemakaman itu berjalan terlalu lancar dan hening untuk sebuah keadaan yang bisa dikatakan tingkat kegentingan dan kekacauannya tinggi. Ironis. Tidak seperti saat pemakaman ibunya, Haechan tidak meneteskan satu bulir air mata pun.

Tidak ada gunanya menangis jika ia tak kunjung terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

Mata bulatnya menatap hampa peti hitam yang diturunkan perlahan ke dasar bumi. Ia pernah menyaksikan ini sebelumnya. Jika ditanya hatinya terasa dihancurkan berkeping-keping melihat peti putih ibunya. Namun sekarang hatinya terasa mati, tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Hanya ada kekosongan di sana dan dia tidak tahu harus dengan apa ia menutup lubang yang menganga itu.

Ia tidak menemukan jawabannya bahkan ketika para pelayat satu per satu mengundurkan diri menyisakan dirinya dan beberapa orang lainnya yang memakai setelan formal yang seragam.

"Bahkan sampai akhir pun Ayah tidak memberiku secuil petunjuk sama sekali." Harchan bergumam dari balik tudungnya.

"Kukira Ayah akan memberitahuku jawaban teka-teki Ayah seperti biasanya tapi sepertinya yang kali ini aku harus mencari jawabannya sendiri, ya."

Gumaman Haechan terputus saat desisan tajam Taeyong terdengar di dampingnya. "Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?"

Haechan mengikuti arah mata Taeyong yang bertumpu pada segerombolan orang dengan setelan jas yang sama dan sebuah simbol rumit yan tersulam di dada kiri. Di antara segerombol orang asing beraura seram itu ia menemui satu sosok familier. Pria berambut pirang berpostur tegap yang ia temui di Pyeongchang tengah berjalan mendekat sambil melepas kaca mata hitamnya.

"Jung," sapa Youngho tenang sebelum Taeyong sempat bertindak.

"Seo," balas Jaehyun ringan disertai senyum tipis. Untuk seseorang yang sedang pergi ke pemakaman, dia tidak terlihat sedang berkabung.

"Kami datang ke sini untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Profesor Lee adalah pria yang baik, kami turut kehilangan."

"Terima kasih. Tapi kami tidak menerima ular di sini, lagipula niat terselubung tidak disambut dengan baik," Taeyong berkata dingin. "Pergilah."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal kukira kejadian ini dapat memperbaiki sejarah buruk kita. Bahkan bos besar juga berpikir demikian," ujar Jaehyun dengan rasa sedih yang kentara dibuat-buat. Haechan mengernyitkan alis bingung, menerka-nerka maksud kedatangan orang-orang ini.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dan bisa diperbaiki, Jung. Laki-laki brengsek itu sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Mulai sekarang kita akan berjalan di jalan masing-masing," tolak Taeyong sengit.

Mendapat perlakuan sedingin es tidak lantas membuat Jaehyun gentar. Senyum miringnya yang berubah menjadi seringai cukup membuktikannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian itu pura-pura bodoh atau memang idiot," suara mencemooh itu tidak lagi disembunyikan. Haechan berjengit mendengar racun yang menetes di setiap silabelnya. "Dari awal sudah jelas apa yang _ia_ inginkan. Tidak ada yang bisa berpaling dari perjanjian itu."

Taeyong menggeram rendah. Di sampingnya, tubuh Youngho mulai menegang. Haechan dapat melihat sudut rahangnya yang mengeras menahan umpatan dan kata-kata tajam. Aura pemakaman yang tenang perlahan menjadi berat dan pekat akan emosi yang menegang dan meletup-letup. Pertarungan dalam diam mereka menjalar ke udara dan seakan mencekat leher Haechan. Tanpa pikir panjang Haechan meraih lengan Taeyong dengan gerakan cepat, membuat tudung mantelnya tersentak turun ke belakang.

"Hyung, ayo pulang," pintanya lirih berusaha mencari mata Taeyong.

Seolah tersadar, mata Taeyong yang tadinya keruh oleh amarah berubah menjadi terkejut lalu khawatir. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa Haechan masih bersamanya?

"Youngho bawa dia-"

"Oh halo, Haechan. Kit bertemu lagi rupanya," potong Jaehyun ringan seolah ia tidak memancing pertikaian beberapa menit yang lalu. Apa yang salah dari orang ini, sih?

"Halo."

Dan dengan bodohnya ia menjawab. Taeyong sudah mengeluarkan suara-suara frustrasi-putus asa saat Jaehyun tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya. Apa dia berteleportasi? Haechan tidak melihat pergerakannya. Pria itu tanpa diduga-duga mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Haechan setelah menggenggam kedua bahunya. Ia pikir genggaman itu akan terasa keras dan tegas, menekan tulang bahunya alih-alih sangat lembut dan hati-hati seolah ia terbuat dari gelas. Sedikit banyak mengingatkan akan sentuhan ibunya saat menenangkannya dari mimpi buruk.

"Aku tahu ini berat buatmu. Aku minta maaf kau harus mealui ini semua," bisik Jaehyun lembut dan anehnya menenangkan. "Tapi percayalah semua ini ada alasannya dan pada akhirnya kebenaran akan terungkap. Sampai saat itu, kuharap kau bisa bertahan."

Taeyong mendengus sinis. Haechan baru akan membuka mulutnya namun tubuh Jaehyun sudah disentak ke belakang oleh dua orang. Salah satunya adalah... Mark? Sejak kapan dia di sini?

"Maaf hyung, ada masalah di sekitar perimeter."

"Aku tahu, Taeil sudah melapor."

"Bukankah ini klise sekali, Lee?"

Mark hanya menatap datar Jaehyun sebelum mengamit lengan Haechan dan untuk menyeretnya pergi. Awalnya ia ingin protes, Haechan masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata yang saling ditembakan oleh orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. Namun ia tahu benar bagaimana sifat Mark yang tidak bisa ditentang dan kemungkinan Taeyong akan mengurungnya jika sedikit saja berbuat bodoh.

Meskipun begitu sebelum benar-benar berjalan menjauh ia menolehkan kepala memandang lurus Jaehyun tepat di matanya. Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu tersenyum miring, matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang samar tidak dapat Haechan tangkap sepenuhnya. Tetapi mata jelinya sempat menangkap pergerakan mulut Jaehyun yang berbisik pada udara untuk dilayangkan padanya.

 _Sub Rosa._

π

"-chan? Haechan?"

Sayup-sayup suara Mark membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan guna mendapati deretan pepohonan yang menaungi dua mobil di bawahnya. Harchan terlalu sibuk menyelami pikirannya sampai tidak sadar kemana ia melangkah. Yang jelas ini bukan tempat dimana mobil Taeyong tadi berada.

"Kau tidak apa?" Mark bertanya pelan. Walaupun sebenarnya retoris, tetap saja ia harus memastikan keadaan bocah itu. Ia mengusap pelan tangan pergelangan tangan Haechan yang masih berada di genggamannya. Aliran listrik singkat yang ditimbulkan perlakuan Mark berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Ya," Haechan bergumam pelan lebih pada diri sendiri sambil menarik tangannya. Kepalanya tertunduk, ia tidak memiliki cukup energi untuk bertemu manik gelap Mark yang kini memandangnya dalam. Mark menghela nafas panjang melihat respon Haechan.

"Masuklah," Mark berkata seraya bergerak membukakan pintu. Belum sempat pintu itu terbuka, Haechan meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Mark untuk menghentikannya.

"Haechan?"

Kali ini pemuda yang lebih muda itu mengangkat dagunya dan menemui mata lawan bicaranya. Mark hampir tertegun melihat intensitas emosi yang mengalir memenuhi mata Haechan yang sejak pemakaman dimulai kosong. Amarah, kesedihan, dan luka yang teraduk menjadi satu di netra coklat itu seakan menohok ulu hatinya. Tangannya nyaris tergerak menghapus cairan bening yang mulai turun membasahi pipi Haechan, tapi ia tahu benar sekali ia melakukannya semu yang dibangunnya akan runtuh.

"Hyung..." panggil Haechan lirih. Suaranya bergetar.

"Haech-"

Mark tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika massa asing menubruk tubuhnya dan melilitkan lengan pada torsonya. Ia terdiam cukup lama sampai merasakan cairan hangat merembes melalui jas hitam yang dipakainya dan ia memutuskan untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Haechan pelan, dagunya ia tumpukan di ujung kepala Haechan sambil mengelus-elus kepala anak itu dengan hati-hati.

Cukup lama mereka berada di posisi itu-dan kewarasan Haechan mulai kembali. Haechan memberi jarak cukup jauh-namun tidak sepenuhnya melepaskan pelukannya-untuk mendongak mencari ekspresi kesal Mark kalau-kalau pria itu tidak suka dengan aksinya yang tiba-tiba.

Alih-alih ekspresi tidak suka, Mark tengah menatapnya tajam seperti biasa dengan pergulatan ambigu di matanya yang tidak bisa Haechan terjemahkan.

"Ah, maafkan aku..."

Merasa bersalah sekaligus malu Haechan menarik tubuhnya dari Mark. Tapi niatnya tidak terwujud saat detik berikutnya ia mendapati tubuhnya terkunci diantara lapisan besi dan kaca mobil yang dingin dan tubuh Mark yang kini kedua tangannya mengurungnya. Haechan tercenung, dan ja tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat satu tangan Mark mengangkat dagunya untuk bertemu wajahnya.

"Hyung?"

"Seperti biasa, kau harus lebih hati-hati, Haechan."

Seolah waktu terlompati dengan cepat, ia tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang Haechan tahu, kini ia sedang berusaha mengais oksigen sebanyak mungkin yang merupakan tugas sulit ketika lidah Mark menari liar di dalam mulutnya dan mengais ke tenggorokannya. Dadanya serasa terbakar kekurangan oksigen, dan sekeras apapun ia meronta dan mendorong dada Mark untuk menjauh, laki-laki itu tidak kunjung melepaskannya. Mark seolah tuli akan permohonan Haechan dan berbalik terus memagut bibir Haechan tanpa belas kasihan.

Haechan tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar Mark menyingkir. Bibirnya sakit dan ia mulai merasakan rasa asin dan besi menjalar di lidahnya. Berani bertaruh walau Haechan sudah terkulai tidak berdaya seperti saat ini Mark tidak akan berhenti.

Haechan benci bagaimana perlakuan Mark saat ini mengambil alih seluruh pikiran dan tubuhnya, bahkan emosinya yang tak karu-karuan dari pagi ini seperti lenyap tersapu angin.

 _It's like a guilty pleasure_. Dan ia benci mengakui bahwa ia mulai menerimanya.

π

 **A/N: ?** **ﾟﾘﾂ** **?** **ﾟﾘﾂ** **? *halah *paan deh dateng-dateng telat nyuguhin emoji gak ceto, TIGA MINGGU INI KEMANA AJAAAAA?**

 **?** **ﾟﾘﾂ** **? *ngeselin* OKE pertama-tama, maaf ya ini updatenya telat bgt yea i know it's like 3 weeks or so, tapi ya, tapi, kemarin2 sibuk tugas *sekarang juga tapi ini colong2 waktu* jadi baru bisa update. Dan author kurang tidur huhu buat nulis mager bgt *curhat**

 **ANYWAY ini adalah chap 15 semoga kalian suka wkwk... mohon kritik dan sarannya yes**

 **See ya~~?** **ﾟﾙﾆ**


End file.
